


Four Hearts

by KurtsAnatomy (TheSwanOfWinterfell)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Mentions of Rape, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwanOfWinterfell/pseuds/KurtsAnatomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson, Elliott Gilbert, Adam Crawford and Sebastian Smythe are the four rulers of Dalton Academy and the Warbler Council Members. When new kid Kurt Hummel auditions for the Warblers, all four of them slowly begin to fall in love with him. They all want him, but there is another force at work against them all, wanting Kurt in a way that will change him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Audition

In The Warblers, it's a time-honoured tradition for all prospective members to have been previously recommended by one of the members themselves. They were a tightly-knit group and if just _anyone_ auditioned, then it wouldn't be quite the same in terms of the group dynamic. Their personalities would have to meld with those of the Council and the other members. Everybody had a fair say at Dalton, which was a reason for several ex-public school students to join the Warblers. They found that the seemingly effortless harmonies and the sense of brotherhood that was quite appealing to the person that they wanted to be. The legend was that once a Warbler, you would be a completely different person than you were prior to joining. It had something to do with the standards and decorum of politeness and the refined, collected manner in which you were required to present yourself. It also had something to do with the Council Members.

Blaine Anderson was arguably the overall leader of the Warblers, as the others looked to him for the guidance, but he was not the only one present who presented ideas. Blaine was the vote of confirmation that all suggestions looked to find. Usually if a song idea had Blaine's go-ahead, the others would follow suit. He had a wonderfully trained musical ear which helped in heaps with the arrangements and harmonies, but his personality was something which rubbed off on you. He was definitely the poster child for preppy.

Elliott Gilbert was the most eclectic of the members. His diverse personal and musical tastes brought a sense of variety to any set list and to the rehearsals themselves. If they were permitted to deviate from their daily uniform, Elliott would be the one dressed most outlandishly. Elliott, or Starchild as he preferred to be called when performing, was a brilliant vocalist and musician and his music suggestions would be genius and frequent. He was a key member of the group.

Adam Crawford was the mediator of the group. Whenever the others got too fired up and aggressive towards one other, which was rare, Adam would calm the situations down. His cool personality and calming British accent made him perfect for the job. Nobody said it, but it was pretty much a given that Adam would step into any sort of disagreement without having them himself. He had this way of calming people down without getting hot-headed himself. It was a gift.

Sebastian Smythe was the most opinionated person on the Council, but also the most honest and true. He got heated pretty quickly compared to the others and was known for his sarcastic comments and witty interjections. They were a source of hilarity, but also one of the main disruptions during Warbler rehearsals. He was renowned for his looks and flirtatious attitude. Past that, though, he was an extremely decent person but chose not to embrace that side of himself other than with his best friends, the rest of the Council.

These four boys were the main reason why the Warblers were at their optimum. They made the group a well-oiled machine for which everybody was grateful. Everybody at Dalton loved them and they loved each other. It had gotten to the point where they were more like brothers than best friends. Even though Blaine was the only one with an actual sibling, he was much closer to his friends than his biological brother. After all, friends are the family that you choose for yourself.

The Dalton Academy Warblers had a mutual dynamic that was rarely ever shaken up. Rarely being the key word.

It all started when Adam showed up to rehearsals five minutes late. They were all about to begin starting on choosing their Sectionals set list. It was the first time that they had ever qualified for the Sectionals competition and they were all excited for this particular rehearsal. So when one of their Council Members turned up late, everyone was confused.

Adam burst through the doors, slightly out of breath and flustered. One by one, the Warblers looked over the doors.

"Warbler Crawford," Blaine addressed his friend. They all hated calling each other by their surnames, but the ancient decorum stated that the terms of address were necessary for bonding as a cohesive unit.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. But I may have found the very voice that could win us Sectionals. I was on my way hear when I heard a voice in the practice room. He's vocally flawless and pitch perfect. I am requesting a formal audition and he says that he is ready to do it now. If everybody acquiesces, I would like to welcome Kurt Hummel into the room for an audition."

Nobody recognised the name, or did not react if they did. They were nodded due to Adam's description of his voice. They could use another strong voice at Sectionals, but some were worried that a new member might disrupt the flow of personality within the group. Above all, they were very impressed that somebody was ready to audition at really short notice. They took a vote and nobody objected.

"Excellent." Adam blushed slightly. "I'll get him." Adam left the room and brought in Kurt Hummel.

They was an audible gasp from somebody within the room as Kurt entered the room. Dressed stylishly while keeping within the regulations of Warbler audition, Kurt looked almost angelic. There was no awkwardness about his posture or glance like with most potential members. He appeared very confident and poised, a good start with the boys. If any attention was being paid to the Council, the three boys seemed to awkwardly shift in their seats at the same time, hands adjusting their crotches and coughing quietly.

"Hello, Warblers. My name is Kurt Hummel and I very much appreciate your letting me audition at such short notice. For you today, I will be performing _Corner of the Sky_ from the revival of the Tony-Winning musical _Pippin_. I can do it a capella unless anybody can provide accompaniment."

Blaine raised his hand and shuffled over the grand piano in the room and conferred with Kurt about the key. As they whispered, Adam returned to his seat and began talking with Elliott and Sebastian.

"God, he's gorgeous, Adam. Such a good find." Sebastian leered at Kurt's ass. Elliott smacked his arm.

"Seb, stop being such a dirty animal. Appreciate him for his talent and charm rather than his ass, which is admittedly delicious."

"Wait until you hear him sing, it's mesmerising."

Kurt strutted to the centre of the room and immediately he commanded attention without having to do anything at all. All eyes were fixed on him and Blaine began the piano accompaniment as Kurt prepared to sing.

 _Everything has its season_  
Everything has its time.  
Show me a reason and I'll soon show you a rhyme. 

Everybody stared at him, slack-jawed. He was wonderful, nothing like that ever heard before. Elliott smiled to himself. _Finally, a countertenor,_ he thought with a grin.

 _Cats fit on the windowsill_  
Children fit in the snow  
Why do I feel I don't fit in anywhere I go?

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_   
_Eagles belong where they can fly_   
_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_   
_Got to find my corner of the sky_

_Every man has his daydreams_   
_Every man has his goal_   
_People like the way dreams have_   
_Of sticking to the soul_   
_Thunderclouds have their lightning_   
_Nightingales have their song_   
_And don't you see I want my life to be_   
_Something more than long..._

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_   
_Eagles belong where they can fly_   
_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_   
_Got to find my corner of the sky_

_So many men seem destined_   
_To settle for something small_   
_But I won't rest until I know I'll have it all_   
_So don't ask where I'm going_   
_Just listen when I'm gone_   
_And far away you'll hear me singing_   
_Softly to the dawn:_

_Rivers belong where they can ramble_   
_Eagles belong where they can fly_   
_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_   
_Got to find my corner of the sky_

Kurt held the final high note for an impressive twenty-seven beats in full voice. Warbler Mario was crying as were Blaine and Elliott. Sebastian looked like he usually did; not wanting to admit that he thought it was the most beautiful vocal he had ever heard in his life. Adam just looked triumphant; they had to win Sectionals now if Kurt was featured.

The applause was raucous and its duration fitted how much everybody enjoyed the piece. Kurt smiled brightly and bowed to the group, taking his standing ovation with a proud grin. He looked up at the ceiling and whispered something, but nobody could hear over the applause.

"So?" Kurt asked after the clapping died down.

"Seriously? You need to ask? Kurt, that was possibly the most phenomenal vocals I've ever within these walls. I don't think we need to address the rest of the group but just because it's a technicality…Warblers? All in favour of Kurt being the newest Warbler to join our group?"

Everybody raised their hands emphatically.

"Kurt Hummel, welcome to the Warblers."

That was where the fun _really_ began.


	2. The Roommate

"So, who's your roommate Kurt?" Elliott asked curiously. He himself had a spare bed, as did Blaine, Seb and Adam. He was pretty sure that they were the only ones, by some miraculous coincidence. Kurt _had_ to be rooming with one of them and he just prayed that it wasn't Seb. Seb would probably make a play for Kurt without taking him to dinner first and Kurt would become disgusted and possibly quit the Warblers. He hoped _he_ was the one to be rooming with Kurt, simply under the virtue of getting to know the boy a little better. A public forum such as a Warbler rehearsal wasn't exactly the place for an icebreaker. He supposed that it wouldn't be so bad if Kurt shared with Blaine or Adam, at least. They were respectful, knew their boundaries and they were tidy. Elliott had an uncanny wave of intuition that Kurt was a neat and tidy person. Elliott himself was tidy, but his room was mostly cluttered with sheet music and haphazardly placed fabrics.

"Uh, I think I'm staying in Room 711." Kurt frowned, hoping he had gotten the room number correct. He didn't want to get it wrong and then make a complete fool out of himself.

"Oh that's my room, you'll be staying with me." Adam supplied. A small smile threatened to cross his face, but he didn't want to show his eagerness to room with Kurt. The boy was infinitely beautiful and his voice could cure the plague.

"You're Adam, right?" Kurt guessed. Adam nodded happily. "I guess the British accent isn't too common around here, so I'll probably remember you fairly well."

"Plus the fact that you'll be waking up to me every morning." Adam blurted, not in control of his speech. He desperately hoped that Kurt didn't take it the way that Seb probably took it. Yep, Seb was currently sniggering and nudging Blaine's arm.

"That is true. I'm sorry, the four of you, I'm a mess today. It's all a bit…much for one day. This school is bigger than New Zealand. I don't suppose there's a welcome wagon prepared to give me a tour?" Adam just knew that all four boys were raring to shoot their hands up into the air and walk with Kurt around the entire school. But, as usual, Blaine triumphed.

"As a matter of fact, there is. I'm Blaine Anderson, the Junior Associative Tour Guide, at your service." Sebastian smirked.

"Though he did invent that title himself. He's just good at showing people around."

Kurt chuckled slightly and Sebastian felt as though he had just singlehandedly won the Trojan War. Elliott fought off the urge to roll his eyes and Blaine gestured towards the stairs.

"Shall we?" Kurt nodded happily.

"I'm looking forward to seeing everything. The design of this place is simply marvellous. I'm very happy to be here." Adam was unsure of whether it was just him, but he got the feeling that Kurt wasn't too happy to be here. He wondered what transpired at his old school that meant that he had to transfer. It wasn't at all his business, but he could speculate.

As soon as Kurt and Blaine were out of earshot, they all perked up.

"As if you're sharing with him, Crawford. How are you going to resist tapping that?" Seb smarmed. Elliott punched him lightly, but was thinking the same thing.

"How do you know that I won't be?" Adam tried to play it coy, but he wasn't the type.

"Because you're not Seb." Elliott supplied.

"Thankfully," Adam sighed jokingly. "Seriously though, it's probably going to be difficult. I'm not judging people on face value, but my first impression tells me that Kurt isn't the type to want to just fuck like animals every night. I'm guessing he wants romance and charm and a fairytale."

"That's cute." Elliott remarked.

"Yeah, in a poem," Sebastian grimaced. "Look, this is real life. Adam, you have urges. Virgins don't last forever. Kurt is impossibly beautiful. That ass alone could make grown men cry with desire. Don't pretend like you don't just want to pound him into your mattress."

Adam looked thoughtful, though a light glare from Elliott brought him back to reality. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to get all up in that, but I'm not going to. I have class, Sebastian. Plus, if I tried and Kurt rejected me, it would make our living together really awkward, not to mention Warbler rehearsal. He's got so much talent that we can't afford to lose him now."

Elliott nodded. " He's right, Seb. The Dalton Academy Warblers have not had a countertenor since 1834! This is gold dust and we need to feature him at Sectionals." Sebastian's rarely presented strict side appeared.

"He will _audition_ , Elliott. Like everybody else. His talent doesn't make him an automatic choice for lead. It's not fair that just because something great comes along that ignore every other contribution in the group. Though if he auditions, I don't see why he wouldn't get the lead on at least one song. I have some ideas, but more on that later. We didn't actually choose our set list or style today because we were getting to know Kurt, but tomorrow we'll arrange the numbers and hold some auditions."

Elliott and Adam just stared. Adam cleared his throat. "Okay, while you were saying that, I just know that you were thinking about shoving your dick inside Kurt."

Sebastian looked him straight in the eye. "Other way around."

Elliott frowned. "What? I thought you were always the top!"

"If it meant getting to fuck Kurt, I'd let him strip me naked and whip me until I cried."

"Jesus, Seb. Images."

"Oh, like you wouldn't." Seb shot back. Adam began to walk away.

"Where are you going? Hiding your toys so Kurt doesn't see them?" Seb called.

"In case you forgot, we have French and if I'm late again, Madame Liddy will be asking for my head on a shiny gold plate." Adam reminded them.

"Fuck, I forgot. Thanks, Adam." Elliott breathed, picking up the pace so all three boys were walking alongside each other.

* * *

"So what's the deal with the Warblers? Where's the faculty advisor?"

Blaine smiled. "Oh, we don't have one. It's a student run group and the school is so traditional that it never gets cut. Nobody in the school has any interest in running it, as we got to Sectionals this year without anybody so they know we can do a good job.

"Adam, Seb, Elliott and I are the councilmen. We're impartial but everybody has a say. It's just that we approve any motions posed by the group. If there's a split vote amongst the council, there's our backup, Jeff. He votes and breaks any ties. If it's his idea, Nick becomes the backup. You'll pick it up quickly enough."

"You guys are going to Sectionals this year?"

"No, Kurt. _We're_ going to Sectionals! Isn't it amazing? This is our first year and our first chance to show what we can do. Nobody will be expecting much from the acapella group from Westerville. Then we wow them with our talent, and we could win. We should be getting our competitor list any day now."

"Well, you'll be competing with the New Directions." Kurt stated matter-of-factly.

"Who?"

"The Glee Club from old school, McKinley. They're good. We almost won at Regionals last year, we should've won at Regionals last year. Some biased voting, I think."

"Are you close enough with your Glee friends that you can't share inside secrets?" Blaine asked, biting his lip, hoping that he hadn't taken it too far. He just really wanted to win, okay?

"Well the set lists aren't usually decided until the last minute, so there have always been issues of being under rehearsed. There's also _so_ much group drama that you wouldn't believe. It can cause rifts between the members and disrupt the unit. So there's that.

"The director, Mr Schue, picks songs which he likes, not ones that the club likes. He choreographs them and everything can get a little bit…old-fashioned for a new Glee Club composed of underdogs. That's usually their downfall. I apologise that I don't know anything about their set list for Sectionals, but I'm not sure I would expose anything anyway. I'm still quite loyal to them."

"Of course, that's understandable."

"Don't get me wrong, I really want to crush them at Sectionals, but I think the club gets cut if they don't progress, so I'm kind of stuck, really. They didn't give me the spotlight that I so desperately wanted and knew that I had deserved, so I'm resentful of that, but I don't want the club to end. I hope I'm not being traitorous or anything."

"No, I value your honesty, Kurt. It must be hard having to be torn between two teams. I wouldn't want them to lose, either. But whatever happens will happen. The best team will win and at least you'll be kind of happy either way." Blaine chuckled.

"That's a valid point."

"So this is where your dorm room is. 710 and 711 are through there. I don't suppose you have a key, do you?"

"No, they said it would be inside. Good logic, I see."

"Well, this is problematic. We'll see Adam at lunch so we can go in then, okay? For now, I guess we can just…hang, unless there's anything else you want to see or do." Blaine suggested.

Kurt raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "I don't think there is, at the moment. I don't have any classes. I guess I didn't really think about what I would be doing today."

"Well I know that Sebastian has a free period next. We could meet him after this period and you could hang with him until lunch?"

"That sounds good, actually. Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Will I like it here?"

"Well, that's subjective. I think you will. Dalton seems to be more your speed. You'll make friends really easily, you're so talented and you have to be smart to get in here. I think you'll do well here. If you're finding yourself unhappy at all, you can talk to us you know? Me, Adam, Seb or Elliott? We're all here for you." Blaine meant in the most friendly way possible, but there was a hint of competition in his voice. He knew that this would happen eventually.

That all four of them would meet a guy whom was so irresistible that they would all fall for him. Three would get hurt, and maybe one would get him. Blaine couldn't tell what the case was with Kurt, but time would tell.

Though Blaine really hoped that he would be the one to win Kurt's heart.


	3. The Coffee

Blaine didn't quite know how to measure the size of the smile that plastered itself so inconspicuously onto Sebastian Smythe's face when it was revealed that he and Kurt were spending the hour before lunch together. Blaine had _never_ seen him smile so brightly and so widely before in his life. Sebastian usually unleashed a ferociously snarky grin so it was always a genuine shock to see a sincere smile adorn his handsome face.

"Don't worry, Kurt. I'll show you the ropes." Sebastian winked and Blaine sighed. It was only a matter of time before Seb reverted into his normal self again. Kurt looked positively affronted, but did not comment on Sebastian's vulgar implication. Blaine knew that Kurt saw right through and wondered if the boy could see Sebastian's kinder, softer side or at least that he would be presented with such a personality before the day was out. Blaine made a mental note to try and coax Sebastian into being nice. Maybe overreact to a jokey comment of his and pretend that it hurt so that the boy would apologise? Blaine had to get his thinking blazer on before he proceeded with something like that.

"I would appreciate that, Sebastian, thank you." Kurt smirked at the boy and looked at Blaine's shocked expression. Kurt frowned, wondering if there was more to the story that he didn't already know about.

"You're very welcome." Sebastian nodded politely. Blaine clucked from behind Sebastian, who turned around and glared.

"Shouldn't you be getting to your class, Blaine? You wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

Blaine paled and went to his next class, leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone.

"So is there anything that Blainers didn't show you?" Sebastian turned to Kurt.

"If he didn't show it to me, how do I know if it's there?" Kurt retorted smartly.

Sebastian thought for a moment. _Huh, this kid has wit. I'm gonna like him_. "Okay, smartass, I'll rephrase. Is there anything else you want to know about Dalton?"

"Only the most important thing which I hope exists that Blaine didn't mention. The contents of 70% of my body."

"Coffee." Sebastian supplied. Kurt smiled brightly and nodded.

"Naturally. Is there a facility here which provides more than five dollar swill?"

Sebastian's chest puffed with pride at the school for having the one thing that Kurt seemed to treasure. "You're in luck, Kurt. Dalton has an on-campus Starbucks and it's made really cheap for all students and faculty. I couldn't help but speculate but you are on scholarship aren't you?" Kurt nodded proudly, if not a little smug. Then his smile faded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've come off awfully arrogant right then, mustn't I?"

"Certainly not. Getting a Dalton scholarship definitely isn't easy. So getting one is a massive achievement. You must really be something special, which I can already tell that you are." Kurt didn't miss the hungry way in which Sebastian's eyes travelled up and down his person, as if appraising him.

"Well, thank you, Sebastian. No offence, but you don't know the first thing about me. I wouldn't want you to build up an image of me in your head only to be let down in later prospects when you're disappointed that I'm not what you thought I was." Kurt shook his head sombrely and blinked.

"You must have misunderstood, Kurt. I wasn't appraising you as a person, because obviously I don't know enough to make an accurate judgement, but rather what I _do_ know of you. Your vocal ability and your physical beauty. Though I think it's criminal that I don't know you. I bet Blaine didn't make an effort. He's far too proud of Dalton to consider how you're feeling." Sebastian surveyed rather accurately. Kurt could already tell how close the four of them were. It was cute. He also didn't miss Sebastian's comment about his 'beauty'. He was extremely flattered as he thought Sebastian was somewhat breathtaking himself. He didn't think he had the confidence to tell Sebastian that and he definitely did not know the boy well enough to say it in passing like he had done.

"Well, we mostly talked about the Warblers and he wanted some New Directions secrets. There wasn't a lot of personal talk." Kurt muttered, somewhat confused as to how he felt about Blaine only really talking about Dalton. He was in no position to pass on friends at this stage and Blaine didn't yet feel like one. Sebastian was making the right steps to becoming one of his friends by wanting to know more about him. That being said, Kurt didn't know how much he was willing to share.

"Figures. Blaine is literally Dalton's poster-boy. He's on the prospectus. Three times." Kurt giggled at that, imagining Blaine's dapperness pouring from the pages of the brochure.

"Now that I have to see."

"I'm sure Blaine has it framed. You want to get some coffee or something before lunch? It gets super crowded around lunchtime, obviously."

Kurt nodded. "That sounds nice."

"Where are your bags by the way? I know you haven't been in your room yet and I didn't see them before."

Kurt licked his lips habitually. Sebastian wished he wouldn't because he found it increasingly difficult to will away his impending boner. "Oh, they're in the office by the reception. They knew that I wanted to check out the Warblers before I auditioned so they caught Adam just in time to let me audition. They said I could pick them up later."

"If you want, I'll help you with them once we get the key from Adam?" Kurt cocked his head at the generosity. Nothing like that would have ever happened at McKinley. Especially not by a boy (well, one that wasn't in Glee. Sam had constantly shown his chivalry to everyone in a bid to become the de facto leader if Finn ever had a lapse). It was startling. But very welcoming.

"That would be a huge help, Seb. You don't mind if I call you that, do you? I realise it might be a bit early to use nicknames."

Sebastian laughed. "No, it's fine. Though I do prefer Bas." He lied rather easily. He had never been called 'Bas' before. Everyone called him Seb. But he figured that if Kurt and Kurt alone used a fresh name for him, then it would be a thing that they shared that nobody else could ruin. He liked 'Bas' well enough for it to become a thing, though.

"Okay, then. Bas it is. Nicknames don't agree with my name. Being monosyllabic, it doesn't access many opportunities."

"So you don't have any nicknames? That's sad." Sebastian vowed to make one.

"Well, they're usually mildly offensive and rather humorous, but not many play on my name."

"Now I have to hear these."

"Well, my friend Santana calls me Lady Lips. My old cheerleading coach named me Porcelain and my friend Puck calls me Princess Peach."

Sebastian chuckled raucously at the selection of nicknames available. "They actually called you that?"

"So much that I'm not sure they remembered my real name."

"So, do I get to mildly offend you with a pet name?"

"That depends. Can you match the calibre of wit that went into making some of the finest nicknames I've been given?"

Sebastian snorted. "With my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back." He almost laughed at the subtext of his comment. If Kurt wanted to tie his hands behind his back, Sebastian would agree quicker than the speed of light. This was his way of testing the waters.

"Deal. You have two minutes."

Sebastian thought quite hard about this and managed to come up with a suitable and funny nickname for him. "I'm gonna call you Peter Allen." He decided. It wasn't particularly witty, but it would do for now.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "You know 'The Boy From Oz'?"

"Do I know it? If you count having seen it on Broadway plus watching the bootleg countless other times whilst purchasing the soundtrack and knowing every word as 'knowing it' then yeah I guess I do."

Kurt chuckled kindly. "You saw it on Broadway?! That makes me so jealous! I haven't even seen a recording of it!"

"If you want, we could watch the bootleg I have together sometime." Sebastian was really going for this. He wanted Kurt Hummel, but not in the way that everybody thought he did.

"That would be amazing."

It was their turn to be served and they ordered their coffees.

"I'll have a grande non-fat mocha latte, please." Kurt asked politely.

"I'd like an Americano, please. Straight. Well, at least the Americano is." Sebastian smiled as Kurt spluttered at his joke.

"That was good. Kudos."

The barista totalled their order and Sebastian lowered Kurt's hand as he opened his designer wallet.

"Definitely not. It's your first day. You're experiencing so many new things, it must be disconcerting. Let me take this one." Sebastian handed over the cash. "Keep the change."

"Thank you." Kurt expressed his gratitude.

* * *

Once they were seated with their coffees, Kurt stared out of the window, thinking about a question he forgot to ask Blaine.

"Bas, what's the security like here?"

Sebastian's heart fluttered at the nickname, but his mind blared his usual 'Alert' sound at the mention of security. "It's pretty tight. Actually, it's airtight. In 185 years of Dalton, there has never been an incident for concern. Even the best ninjas in the world couldn't infiltrate this place! Why do you ask?"

Once Kurt's mask slipped, he knew he had been caught out. He sighed. _I guess I'll have to tell him now._ "Well, I guess nobody told you the reason why I transferred here mid-semester." After Sebastian shook his head, Kurt swallowed. "There was an incident at McKinley. To cut a long story short, this guy became obsessed with me and I felt unsafe and he's mentally unstable enough to try to follow me here and…" _And pick up where he left off_ , Kurt finished in his head. "You know what, that doesn't matter. I'm worrying over nothing. I'm sure he's not that crazy to track me to my new school and stalk me."

Sebastian put a cautious hand on Kurt's own. The gesture was not waved away, but Sebastian didn't feel as though it was entirely welcome, either. That was bemusing. "Kurt. If you feel unsafe because of this guy and if it makes you unhappy, then of _course_ it matters. But I'll keep you safe, Kurt. We all will. Here at Dalton, we're a team. Even if we hate each other, we have each other's backs. It's how we do. You won't be touched."

"Do you promise?" Kurt asked innocently, as though he had regressed a good ten years in a matter of seconds.

"I can't promise 100%, but I can assure you very strongly that nothing will happen to you. Even if the guy somehow gets in, which he won't, you'll be protected. I'll go to any lengths to protect my friends, Kurt. And you're one of them now. Don't worry at all."

Kurt nodded and Sebastian knew not to pry any more than he perhaps had. His hand left Kurt's and he began to feel a cold chill in his knuckle, as though being away from Kurt's touch was chilling and not a good idea. Did he really have it that bad so soon?

They chatted idly about Broadway musicals and the Warblers, as well as learning about each other a little bit, too. Sebastian checked his watch, a pang of irritation swirling around his chest as he saw that it was lunchtime. He would have to pass Kurt along to the others soon, like a family heirloom, almost. He didn't want to think of Kurt like that, but he also did not want to leave Kurt's side, either. He knew instantly that he would fall for Kurt Hummel, as well as he knew that the others would too. He could feel that this wouldn't end well for their friendships and wondered if Kurt was worth the impending discord that would surely erupt between the brothers.


	4. Living Together

While Kurt was getting his lunch, Blaine and Sebastian talked to the other two about how Kurt was a person and Adam couldn't wait to spend some time with him alone. Adam had a free period next and was sure that Kurt would want to see his new room for the next two years. He was incredibly excited to be rooming with Kurt simply because he seemed like the kind of guy that he wanted to get to know.

Kurt returned with his meal and Elliott paused slightly, noticing the lack of abundance of food items.

"Is that all you're eating?"

Kurt paled even more so than usual and his defensive shields grew and his bitchiness came into play. "I don't see how it's any of your business what I choose to eat or how much I choose to eat, so I would prefer it if you didn't comment on it." He blabbed automatically. Then, cursing himself, he snapped his mouth shut, not wanting to say anymore on the matter.

Elliott's eyes widened at Kurt's bluntness, but the others sensed that there was something wrong here. They weren't going to challenge Kurt, but they made a mental note to be on the lookout for any signs.

"I'm sorry, Elliott. Truly. I just…whenever I'm challenged, I react in such a way as you just witnessed. My instincts kick in and I lash out. I apologise."

Elliott frowned. "Kurt, _I'm_ sorry. Clearly it's a sensitive issue and I won't pry again. I didn't realise that I was hitting a nerve and I apologise if I offended you in any conceivable way, that was not my intention."

They all ate quite silently after that, not wanting to say the wrong things and alienate Kurt altogether. Nobody totally minded the silence, giving each boy to think about the circumstances in better detail without anything in particular to concentrate. Elliott just felt guilty about what he had said, not wanting to upset Kurt.

Adam was the first to speak as lunch was drawing to a close. "Shall I take you to your room, Kurt?" Kurt looked up from his previously pensive stare and blinked at the British boy.

"Oh, um, yes please. That would be great. I'll just go and get my bags."

"Absolutely not. I'll have somebody bring them up. You don't need the hassle of unpacking everything right now."

"So this is like a hotel?"

"It's basically like a hotel, but that you have to work to stay. It's all in good fun, you'll pick it up."

Kurt and Adam walked up the lovely spiralled staircase and chatted amiably as they went.

"So I didn't get to hear about why you've transferred here. We're very lucky to have you, by the way."

"It's a long story. I'll probably explain it at some point, but I just want to settle in first."

"Oh, of course. That's completely understandable. So I've moved some things around for your stuff, but if you need any extra room, don't be afraid to just move things or ask me to move things. It's our room now and I want you to have enough space for everything you own." Adam explained jovially. Kurt smiled and nodded, happy to be included in something for once. He loved the New Directions, and they were just beginning to feel like a family when he left, but he always felt as though he was still on the outside of things.

"Thank you. I tried to minimise what I had packed, but everything seemed to have a purpose!" Kurt defended his packing choices. His rather extensive packing choices.

"I was the same. I moved here in the middle of freshman year from London. It was Year 10 back in England. My parents got transferred in their jobs to here and I had to move with them. I settled in here quickly enough, though. Blaine, Seb and Elliott made sure of that. And we're going to do the same to you. Once you attend enough Warbler practices and classes, you'll get the hang of life at Dalton in no time. I noticed you're on scholarship and I have to congratulate you and let you know that you'll be in a lot of my classes."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, Adam. That's really lovely of you. Truly, I'm so glad to be here and I'm happy I've met you guys. You're going to make this transition a lot easier for me. I was scared that I wouldn't have any friends and I suddenly have four really great boys right off the bat."

"And don't forget all the Warblers. In time, you'll befriend everybody. Sometimes remembering names can be tricky, but everyone is very open-minded and kind. We're a great group, I promise."

"And of course there's no bias on your part, I imagine." Kurt chuckled.

"Definitely not. Though we're actually holding auditions for the leads at the beginning of next week, so I do encourage you to audition. With your talent, you have a good chance of taking one of the spots!"

"You really think I'm that good? Sebastian said something along the same lines."

"I have a slight feeling that the New Directions didn't really pay much attention to how talented you are did they?"

Kurt just shook his head and smiled sadly. "The director had a default setup in mind from the get-go. With Finn and Rachel as his one-two punch, he thought he would always succeed."

"But you weren't featured at all?!" Adam gasped, outraged.

"Not in competition. Though I was a soloist for the Cheerios at the Nationals competition where I sang a Celine Dion medley in French for fourteen and a half minutes."

"What?! That's bloody outstanding! And the New Directions didn't think to feature you after that?"

"Nope. Apparently, they don't like change."

"Well, that's their loss. And their loss is our gain. We've definitely gained one of our most powerful weapons in you, Kurt. From one song I can tell that you're lead soloist material at Dalton."

"Thank you, Adam. That means the world to me."

Adam rooted around in his bag for his room key and unlocked the door, glad that he was a tidy person and had thought to clean it before heading out to Warbler practise. Kurt wandered about the room, marvelling at its size. He noticed the spaces that Adam had cleared for him and had underestimated the size of the room. His belongings would fit in there perfectly and then he might even have extra room for any more clothes purchases he finds whilst here. The old ones would simply have to go, of course, but now it would only be because they were literally last season's buys and would not apply to current trends in style.

"Do you like it?" Adam asked. Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"This is excellent! Are all the rooms this size?"

Adam shook his head. "My father happened to bestow a sizable donation unto the school, so apparently I receive benefactor's privileges whilst here. Mine was the only spare room available, so you're in luck."

Kurt paused, sensing the tone. "You don't seem too thrilled about this."

"Ah, that's another story for a different day, Kurt. Let's just say that moving straight in here didn't exactly make me lots of friends on my first day. A freshman transfers in from London and suddenly occupies one of the nicest rooms in the school? People didn't exactly react in the kindest way to that."

"But that wasn't your actions that made it happen."

"Oh, I told them exactly that. They came around eventually. I understood where they were coming from, but they resented me all the same."

Kurt looked down, suddenly thinking about something.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He looked up, tears in his eyes. Adam stepped forward and his strong arms wrapped themselves around Kurt's body, embracing him in a tight hug. Kurt responded quickly and grasped Adam's firm, muscled shoulders and rested his head on them, blinking back the tears.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little bit overwhelmed. All of this happened so quickly and I haven't really adjusted to it and yet and you must think I'm really weird."

Adam firmly fought off the urge to kiss Kurt as he looked into his beautiful glasz eyes.

"Kurt, I completely empathise. I've been in this position before. The new kid at a private school who nobody quite understands their presence. I get it. And I'll be here every step of the way. If you wake in the middle of the night with a worry or a thought, then please wake me up. I don't sleep very well sometimes anyway, so I'll stay up and talk to you for as long as you want. Promise me you'll talk if you need to."

Kurt nodded. "I promise. Thank you. I feel like I've said that too much today but I am really grateful for everything that you've done for me today. I'm really lucky to be friends with you."

"Likewise." Adam grinned, feeling the warm glow of Kurt's gaze wash over him. It radiated through his body in a way that nothing else had before. He could definitely see himself falling for Kurt in the near future and he knew that he would not be able to stop himself.


	5. Practising Together

Later that evening during some free time, Elliott made a mental note to find Kurt. He had just found the perfect song to sing for his audition for Sectionals, and wanted the approval of somebody not on the Council with him. Kurt's musical ear appeared to be very trained indeed and Elliott could use somebody like him to listen to the song. Also, if Kurt complimented his voice, well that was just an added bonus now wasn't it?

His paced along the corridors, the sheet music to OneRepublic's _Say (All I Need)_ in his hands. He almost ran into Kurt and Adam in his haste.

"Oh! Kurt, there you are!" Elliott took a moment to breathe and compose himself. "I was wondering if you had some time on your hands."

Kurt looked to Adam and then back to Elliott. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Well, I've found the song I want to sing for my Solo at Sectionals audition and I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind giving it a listen through and point me in the right direction?" Elliott posed it like a question, to give Kurt the clear option of refusing him. Kurt tilted his head slightly and nodded.

"Of course, Elliott. I'd be happy to. Lead the way. I'll see you later, Adam." Kurt smiled his farewell to the British boy and followed Elliott to the piano room.

"Are we going to the choir room?" Kurt questioned, noting the unfamiliar avenues of the school. Elliott licked his lips.

"We could, but I prefer the alternative piano room just down the hall from it. It's more isolated and plus the acoustics are better. If it was large enough, we would hold Warbler practice in there." Elliott found the room and pushed open the door. Kurt slipped inside and quietly closed it behind him.

Kurt took in the sight of the beautifully decorated music room. The grand piano stood majestically in the middle of the room, demanding the attention of everybody who walked into the room. Kurt could barely take his eyes off it. The piano in McKinley's choir room was aging quickly and Brad wasn't too aware of how to care for it. Mr Schuester just used it as a place to sit during practices as he didn't play. When Brad wasn't around, Kurt would sometimes practice independently on it, until the jocks noticed that he switched his hiding places during lunchtimes.

"This is amazing." Kurt marvelled and vowed to spend more time in this room honing his musical craft. His voice was always as pristine as he could get it, but Kurt sometimes neglected his piano playing in favour of rehearsing another song with Rachel or talking to Quinn about makeovers.

"Do you play?" Elliott enquired, wanting to know as much about this mysterious boy as he could find out. Like the other three, Elliott suspected highly, he was intrigued and compelled by Kurt's aura. He had this external, uncontrollably enticing charisma that make it hard to stay away and not think about him too much. During Elliott's French lesson, he had spent his translation time thinking about how to compliment Kurt in French and how to ask Kurt on dates in French.

Kurt looked up from his thoughts, nodding. "Never missed a piano lesson when I was younger. Then I found it easier to learn it on my own. My mother used to teach it to herself and then me. Our family is inherently musical, I guess."

Elliott didn't miss the tense change. "Used to?"

Kurt prayed that Elliott wouldn't pick up on that, but he was caught now. "She um, died when I was eight. Drunk driver."

Elliott wished that he hadn't asked now. He silently understood that Kurt would not want him to make a big fuss over it, so he subtly gave his condolences. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have pried into your life."

"No, it's okay. It's been eight years. I shouldn't be afraid to talk about her. Anyway, do you want to run through your song? I can play it if you want." Elliott nodded gratefully and quickly placed his sheet music in front of Kurt. Flexing his fingers, Kurt began to play the transposed introduction before Elliott supplied the vocals.

_Do you know where your heart is?_   
_Do you think you can find it?_   
_Or did you trade it for something_   
_Somewhere better just to have it?_

_Do you know where your love is?_   
_Do you think that you lost it?_   
_You felt it so strong, but_   
_Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

_Well, bless my soul_   
_You're a lonely soul_   
_'Cause you won't let go_   
_Of anything you hold_

_Well, all I need_   
_Is the air I breathe_   
_And a place to rest my head_

_Do you know what your fate is?_   
_And are you trying to shake it?_   
_You're doing your best dance,_   
_Your best look_   
_You're praying that you make it_

_Well, bless my soul_   
_You're a lonely soul_   
_'Cause you won't let go_   
_Of anything you hold_

_Well, all I need_   
_Is the air I breathe_   
_And a place to rest my head_

_(Say) all I need_   
_Is the air I breathe_   
_And a place to rest my head_

_Do you think you can find it?_   
_Do you think you can find it?_   
_Do you think you can find it?_   
_Better than you had it_   
_Do you think you can find it?_   
_Do you think you can find it?_   
_Do you think you can find it?_   
_Yeah, better than you had it (better than you had it)_

_(Say) all I need_   
_Is the air I breathe_   
_And a place to rest my head_

_(Say) all I need_   
_Is the air I breathe_   
_And a place to rest my head_

_Do you know where the end is?_   
_Do you think you can see it?_   
_Well, until you get there_   
_Go on, go ahead and scream it_   
_Just say..._

Kurt killed the final chord as Elliott's voice faded away with a controlled diminuendo. Kurt appraised the performance.

"That song really suits your voice, it's a perfect fit! You've got an amazing vocal, Elliott, though I would try to connect with it more. The song sounds technically great and it's nice to listen to, but if you're going to perform that at Sectionals, the audience needs to believe that you are the song and what the song represents. Do something for me." Kurt swung his legs around the stool and stood behind Adam, his hands on his broad shoulders. "Close your eyes." Elliott did, automatically exhaling deeply. "Good, now think of a memory in your life, good or bad, that reminds you of this song or vice versa. When you've got one, open your eyes." Kurt crossed the room and waited for Elliott's eyes to flutter open slowly. Once they did, he nodded curtly.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I just need to let go. I need to be content with what I have and let the rest come as it may. I feel lifted." Elliott responded, almost in a state of trace. He was so consumed with the technical element of the song, he forgot to connect with it. This was why he needed Kurt to help him with this. He was too close with the other three to ask them to do it. Kurt would respond honestly without any knowledge of his past.

"Good. Now whenever you sing that song, I want you to think of how you feel right now." Kurt had stepped closer and Elliott felt like he had to do something. Immediately. Or all of his nerves would explode. Leaning into Kurt's slender yet toned frame, he pressed his hands experimentally to Kurt's face and kissed him deeply, telling him everything he couldn't with words. Kurt didn't push him away, but he also didn't react to the kiss. He stood motionlessly until Elliott pulled back, breathless.

Kurt's expression was unreadable and Elliott was scared that he had alienated Kurt forever.

"Kurt, if I—."

"Hold on for just a second." Kurt held up a hand to interject and pressed his lips to Elliott's again. Elliott's heart did a happy dance inside of him and thumped erratically at the touch of Kurt's mouth. Kurt leaned away once more. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Taking time to reposition the piano stool, Kurt slipped out of the room, leaving Elliott completely bemused as to what he was feeling and what Kurt was feeling in that moment. Did kissing him a second time mean that Kurt was interested? Should he go for it?

Elliott shook his head and collected his sheet music, leaving the room as empty as his mind of everything that wasn't Kurt-related.

Elliott found himself thinking of how Kurt's lips felt as he wrapped his quilt over his shirtless torso, drifting off into a peaceful sleep with images and thoughts of Kurt flitting in and out of his dreams.


	6. His Concealed Soul

Auditioning for the solo spot with the Warblers was a very big deal. Any one of them Kurt audition, but they did it in stages. Only a handful of people could get through. The quartet on the council could also audition, but could not vote for themselves. The councilmembers would each nominate three people they thought worthy to go through to the second round. Then the same again to the third round. And then they had the five finalists, of whom only one would get the song. The Warblers preferred to have just one soloist for competitions because then there were more people that could focus on harmonising and they always sounded best with one person singing and the rest adding their voices to the choral parts of the song. Being an acapella choir was difficult sometimes, but they made it work. That was what gave them their edge.

Blaine, Adam, Sebastian and Elliott sat at their council desk and waited for the next audition. The four had scheduled themselves to go last so that they could see everyone fairly and eliminate any bias. Jeff Sterling had suggested that they carry the auditions out similar to The Voice so that they couldn't just vote for their friends, but that hadn't worked. Sebastian reminded him that they already knew everybody's voices from their entrance audition. From his perspective, everyone was capable of carrying the solo, it was just about what song they picked for the audition. The council decided what song was performed at competition, but if an audition was good enough, they could use that song. It was a wise decision.

The doors opened and Kurt walked in. The four boys couldn't help but get a sense of déjà vu. But now, after getting to know Kurt a little bit better, things were different. Kurt had made their quartet a quintet, and what an addition he was. Kurt was witty, knew good places to eat and shop and could help with a lot of things. Adam got a stain on his Warbler blazer and had thought it hopeless, but Kurt had saved the day and removed it with some kind of special elixir that he wouldn't reveal. Kurt provided entertainment through stories and jokes. The boys were shocked and horrified to hear about everything that had happened at McKinley. Blaine rather thought that there was a major issue that Kurt was omitting from his descriptions of McKinley. When asked about why he transferred, Kurt clammed up and refused to discuss the issue further.

"Hello, Kurt." Elliott said warmly. The kiss was still flashing into his mind at regular intervals and Elliott swore that he could still feel the sensation of Kurt's lips pressed against his. Kurt smiled his perfect smile back.

"Good afternoon, council." Sebastian hated how the Warblers had to be so formal. Kurt was their friend; he should be able to be himself around them and address them using their names.

"What are you singing today, Kurt?"

"I'll be singing _'It's Just My Skin'_ by new British artist George Ezra." Sebastian nodded, having heard it before. The others just looked forward to hearing Kurt sing once again. He could slay Broadway standards like nobody's business, but the real challenge was seeing if Kurt could do both musical theatre and other genres such as pop-rock and Top 40.

"Take it away, Kurt." Adam smiled and Kurt took a deep breath.

_There's a lock on my cupboard door_

The moment that Kurt began to sing, the four councilmembers knew that it was going to be a rough four minutes. Kurt hadn't really opened himself up to them during _Corner of the Sky_ , so this was probably going to be the song which introduced them to the more fragile and vulnerable side to Kurt Hummel.

 _That I can only reach once inside_  
And I often sit and wonder who designed  
Such a perfect place for me to hide

Blaine knew what Kurt was singing about. The lyrics correlated well with him. Blaine figured that the lyrics were about finding a place inside your own mind that would protect you from everything going on around you. At his old school, Blaine needed a sanctuary but didn't have one. He had barely any friends and the ones he did have were too scared to be around him during school hours. So Blaine began to sing. The choir room was his sanctuary and it _was_ a perfect place for him to hide. He could sing, he wasn't interrupted. He would lock the doors and draw the blinds so nobody could access him. The room was soundproofed so he could all day until somebody tried to come in. Then he would unlock the door and hide, only leaving when the person was gone. The room wasn't used very much, so he could mostly be free to use it whenever he liked, sometimes during class hours when a certain class got too stressful or when his lab partner used a homophobic slur against him and he couldn't handle it without crying. He would vent his frustrations through songs and he would feel a lot better about things.

_It's just my name_   
_It's just my skin_   
_Holding a boulder_   
_Can you swim?_   
_Oh as we fall…_   
_…through the water_   
_You'll find the beast within_   
_And you know it's just your skin_

Sebastian paused. That was a definite lyric change. It was supposed to say ' _piece_ '. Then his mind jumped to a lot of conclusions and inferred that Kurt was telling them the missing piece of his story through the song. He didn't think the others would pick up on the lyric change having not been aware of the song, but he was certainly thinking about it. Was Kurt mentally ill? Was there a demon in his closet that nobody knew about? He seemed like a perfectly normal person, but that was what psychologists said to look out for. That the people who appeared the most normal could sometimes be the most damaged. Sebastian figured that something traumatic had happened at McKinley. Sure, Dalton was a great academy, but nobody just upped and transferred just before Christmas to complete a half semester before the end of their junior year unless they had reason that depended on escape. His mind flashed back to Kurt's concerns about the security and the mention of the unstable guy that was obsessed with him. Kurt wouldn't transfer just to get away from him. _Something_ must have happened that prompted a change of education. But just what it was Sebastian didn't know. He had some theories, each more sickening than the last.

_Well, I was never lonely 'till the day that I was born_   
_Since that day I masquerade in a skin that I have worn_   
_With at least three separate individual minds_   
_When long John returns he'll give a scream at what he finds_

_It's just my name_   
_It's just my skin_   
_Holding a boulder_   
_Can you swim?_   
_Oh as we fall…_   
_…through the water_   
_You'll find the beast within_   
_And you know it's just your…_

_Black dog, black dog that I'll never know_  
Oh black dog, haunts your world, your mind, you soul  
Oh black dog, black dog can't you see I'm fine?  
Oh black dog, black dog, you're no plague of mine

Adam frankly didn't understand what Kurt was singing about. He listened, hard, to the lyrics as they were being sung, beautifully he might add, but he couldn't determine anything. He knew it was a deeply personal song to Kurt, that was probably why he had picked it, but nothing else came through. His eyes shone as Kurt's lower register took its full effect and his true vocal talent emerged. He was mesmerised by the fact that somebody that looked so delicate could sound so…raw and emotional. He was magnificent. He would probably be getting one of Adam's two votes for the soloist positions.

 _It's just my name  
It's just my skin  
Holding a boulder  
Can you swim?  
_  
 _It's just my name,oh_  
It's just my skin  
Holding a boulder  
Can you swim?  
Oh as we fall…  
…through the water  
You'll find the beast within  
And you know it's just your skin

Elliott knew that he was enamoured when Kurt was singing Pippin for his audition, but this was a whole different story. After the kiss, Elliott and thought it over and thought it over. He came to the conclusion that he was completely consumed by all things Kurt Hummel and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. He wanted to kiss Kurt again, to hold him and to _sing_ with him. It sounded petty and stupid, but Elliott really wanted to sing with Kurt. Their voices would go well together and they would nail so many duets.

They watched Kurt as the song ended and his face was frozen in a mask of vulnerability and _fear_. Whatever Kurt was thinking about during the song had made him upset. Kurt stood and waited for some comments. Adam broke the silence.

"Oh sorry, Kurt, but we're not allowed to give feedback after an audition. It might seem like we're making up our mind up and we don't want to confirm anything. You'll hear in a few hours." Adam smiled at Kurt, who nodded understandingly and left the room, leaving the four boys to discuss.

Elliott piped up first. "Well if that doesn't deserve a spot at Sectionals, then I don't know who does."

Blaine nodded, smiling. "That was pretty incredible."

"There's only the four of us left. We'll see how we each perform and go from there." Adam suggested. Blaine agreed.

"I'll perform first. I've been itching to go since before lunch."

"Well there's a shock." Elliott rolled his eyes. Blaine flipped him the finger and prepared himself for his performance. All performances were acapella, simply so the band or other Warblers weren't made to come in and harmonise.

 _I've always said I could never fall_  
Because I love 'em all, mm  
My heart don't race when they try to call  
Because I love 'em all

 _But he got me stuttering_  
Like w-w-what can I do because I can't control it  
He got me hovering  
Up off the ground and I don't know what to do…

Sebastian smirked as he noticed the pronoun change, certain that it was about Kurt. Blaine hadn't taken notice of anybody else since Kurt's arrival, so he figured he was right. Adam noticed that it wasn't like Blaine to sing so bluntly about his feelings and that this must be serious. Just when he was thinking about making a move on Kurt, he realised that he was competing with Blaine, too. Beautiful, charming, Blaine. He supposed he had the whole British accent thing going for him, but that was really it.

Elliott couldn't help but feel a little bit territorial hearing Blaine sing about (probably) Kurt in such a way. Elliott knew that Sebastian wanted Kurt for his beauty, but he had no idea about Blaine. Adam probably did too. But it was just his luck that Kurt had kissed _him_. Not Blaine, Sebastian or Adam. _Him_. That definitely gave him an edge.

 _God only knows_  
How much I need you  
I could explode  
If I can't breathe you  
I'm on the ropes  
5 4 3 2  
Cause you're the one  
I guess I'm done  
that's how it goes  
Where will I be without you yeah?  
God only knows

_There ain't a crime I wouldn't do for you_   
_Let's make our getaway, mmm_   
_These diamonds shine but not as bright as you_   
_I'd throw them all away_

Blaine smiled slightly as he sang the lyrics, picturing Kurt's angelic face as police questioned him about a bank robbery. Kurt's innocent smirk would surely knock off the scent, so to speak. He was really infatuated by this boy. He both liked it and he was scared. All four of the boys had a thing for Kurt and, while that wasn't surprising in any conceivable way, it was worrying. It might have made Kurt reluctant to get in between them. He glanced at Sebastian slightly while he was singing, sending an unspoken message with his eyes. They all had an equal shot, he figured, so what was wrong with a little healthy competition?

_I'm here surrendering_   
_And I give up, throwing up my hands around you_   
_I can't remember when_   
_I felt like the way I fell for you…_

_God only knows_   
_How much I need you_   
_I could explode_   
_If I can't breathe you_   
_I'm on the ropes_   
_5 4 3 2_   
_Cause you're the one_   
_I guess I'm done_   
_that's how it goes_   
_Where will I be without you yeah?_   
_God only knows_   
_God only knows, baby_

_Yeah yeah yeah_   
_Where will I be without you yeah?_   
_God only knows_

_when you touch me (damn, boy) with your body_   
_and all that I can think is how to lose our clothes_   
_What's next?_   
_God only knows_   
_God only knows_   
_God only knows_

_God only knows_   
_How much I need you_   
_I could explode_   
_If I can't breathe you_   
_I'm on the ropes_   
_Lik 2_   
_Cause you're the one_   
_I guess I'm done_   
_that's how it goes_   
_Where will I be without you yeah?_   
_God only knows_

_Yeah God only knows_   
_Where will I be without you yeah?_   
_God only knows_

The three remaining councilmembers nodded as Blaine retook his seat. He felt like he had done pretty well with the song and it was just about hearing the other performances and seeing if he had outperformed the rest of the council.

"Who's next?" He sat back in his seat, enjoying the fact that nobody wanted to address the subject of his song. Elliott raised his hand sheepishly. He took to the centre of the room.

 _He could be a sinner, or a gentleman_  
He could be a preacher when your soul is damned  
He could be a lawyer on a witness stand  
But he'll never love you like I can, can

_He could be a stranger you gave a second glance_   
_He could be a trophy of a one night stand_   
_He could have your humour, but I don't understand_   
_'Cause he'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_   
_When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_   
_There may be lovers who hold out their hands_   
_But they'll never love you like I can, can, can_   
_They'll never love you like I can, can_

_A chance encounter of circumstance_   
_Maybe he's a mantra keeps your mind entranced_   
_He could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again_   
_He'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_   
_When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_   
_There may be lovers who hold out their hands_   
_But they'll never love you like I can, can, can_   
_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

_We both have demons, that we can't stand_   
_I love your demons, like devils can_   
_If you're self-seeking an honest man_   
_Then stop deceiving,_   
_Lord, please_

_Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?_   
_When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul_   
_There may be lovers who hold out their hands_   
_But they'll never love you like I can, can, can_   
_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_   
_They'll never love you like I can, can, can_

The tension filled the room as there were furrowing eyebrows and glances of suspicion as Elliott sat down. Adam got up immediately and began singing his song.

 _The wind blows through your hair_  
As you're walking people stare  
Up the block and down the street to North King's highway

_And there's a beating in my chest_   
_And it's seeming to suggest_   
_That before this day is through it might go my way_

_And so I sit back in my seat_   
_I scribble down something that's sweet about a boy_   
_A girl_   
_An endless stretch of scenery_

_'Cause it's like falling to your knees before a stranger on the street_   
_I did it just the other day_   
_You should have seen me_

_Oh_   
_And I wanna remember this night_   
_And how my words never came out right_   
_It's just my patience that keeps me alive_   
_Just like all those pretty lights_   
_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky_

_There's something to be said about the colours in your head_   
_And how they mix to form the perfect shade of sadness_

_Not because of things I've done or any of the songs I've sung_   
_It's just the story of our lives_   
_We wish we had this_

_Oh_   
_And I wanna remember this night_   
_And how my words never came out right_   
_It's just my patience that keeps me alive_   
_Just like all those pretty lights_

_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky_

_And I remember we stayed up way past your bedtime_   
_Up on the second floor_   
_Down by my sliding door_

_Just innocent kids in a victimless crime_   
_Trapped in a metaphor_   
_Hoping for something more_

_And I wanna remember this night_   
_And how my words never came out right_   
_It's just my patience that keeps me alive_   
_Oh_   
_Just like all those pretty lights_   
_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky_

_Oh_   
_And I wanna remember this night_   
_And how my words never came out right_   
_It's just my patience that keeps me alive_   
_Oh_   
_Just like all those pretty lights_   
_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky_

_In the sky_   
_Just like all those pretty lights_   
_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky_

_In the sky_   
_Just like all those pretty lights_   
_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky_

The others smiled. It was a good performance, maybe even a great performance. They had all been great and Sebastian was confident he would out-sing them. His song was heartfelt, which would take them all by surprise. His voice matched the song well, too. He got up wordlessly and started his song.

 _I picture you in the sun wondering what went wrong_  
And falling down on your knees asking for sympathy  
And being caught in between all you wish for and all you seen  
And trying to find anything you can feel that you can believe in

_May God's love be with you_   
_Always_   
_May God's love be with you_

_I know I would apologize if I could see your eyes_   
_'Cause when you showed me myself I became someone else_   
_But I was caught in between all you wish for and all you need_   
_I picture you fast asleep_   
_A nightmare comes_   
_You can't keep awake_

_May God's love be with you_   
_Always_   
_May God's love be with you_

_'Cause if I find_   
_If I find my own way_   
_How much will I find_   
_If I find_   
_If I find my own way_   
_How much will I find_   
_You_

_I don't know anymore_   
_What it's for_   
_I'm not even sure_   
_If there is anyone who is in the sun_   
_Will you help me to understand_   
_'Cause I been caught in between all I wish for and all I need_   
_Maybe you're not even sure what it's for_   
_Any more than me_

_May God's love be with you_   
_Always_   
_May God's love be with you_

Sebastian concluded his beautiful performance with a tearful sigh.

It suddenly clicked for the other three after the performance at the same time. Blaine laughed in his head. It was like a movie trailer: One girl, four boys. Who gets her? But the big difference was the fact that it wasn't a girl that they were fighting for. It was an angelic boy named Kurt Hummel. Even still, Blaine wasn't above to roll over and concede defeat to one of the other three.

No way.

Meanwhile, Kurt Hummel stood his with back pressed against the door, sniffling at what he had just heard. The performances were all wonderful, but there was one in particular that struck a chord with him. One that both petrified him and enticed him. One that wouldn't leave his head for the rest of the day.

Just a voice. That was it. And now he was captivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's song was "It's Just My Skin" by George Ezra  
> Blaine's song was "God Only Knows" by MKTO  
> Elliott's song was "Like I Can" by Sam Smith  
> Adam's song was "All Those Pretty Lights" by Andrew Belle  
> Sebastian's song was "In The Sun" by Aron Wright


	7. Piece Of Me

During that particular Friday, Kurt found that all of the council members, his core circle of friends, wanted something from him. He felt like glitterati, indeed. But only some of it was welcoming...

"Kurt!" Elliott flagged him down as the smaller boy was about to turn one of the many corners in Dalton Academy. The boy stopped in his tracks, turning to face the boy that he had kissed not too long ago. In fact, that very kiss was still playing on repeat in Elliott's mind. Every single night, he would think about how Kurt's lips felt against his own and how much he wanted to take Kurt in his arms and hold him until they fell asleep together.

"Hello, Elliott." Kurt's tone wasn't the breathy, enamoured one that Elliott had expected. Instead, it sounded forced and harsh. Elliott wondered if Kurt was mad at him for something. "Do you need something?"

"Yes. I...uh...I wanted to talk about something with you. Our kiss, the other day, in the practise room."

"Oh." Kurt's response was short. _Bad sign_ , Elliott thought. _It means that he hasn't been thinking about it nearly as much as I have._

"I wanted you to know that I haven't stopped thinking about you since it happened and I was wondering if you meant anything more by it. But now I take it from your tone that you didn't." Elliott looked thoroughly downcast and Kurt smiled sadly.

"I was meaning to speak to you about it, but I couldn't find time outside of practise and studying to really talk it over. Would you come up to my dorm for a minute?" Elliott sighed but followed him there anyway. He would have to get this over and done with eventually. Or else it would just eat him up inside.

Kurt gestured to Elliott for him to sit on the bed. The boy did so, softly and with a look of fear in his eyes. He knew what was coming. "Elliott, I wanted to apologise for kissing you the other day. I don't know what was happening. You were singing and you sounded beautiful. I was talking about my mother and then you...you just looked so happy and there was a signal. I really don't know why I did it. Look, I like you Elliott, but I'm not really in a position where I'm prepared to date just to date. You're a great friend and I hope this doesn't affect where I see our friendship going in the future."

Kurt sounded so upset during his speech that Elliott couldn't fault him. He'd kissed people not knowing the reason before. He would just have to settle with being good friends with him. That wasn't a loss by any means. He could just tell that Kurt was going to be a valuable friend when they got to know each other a little more.

"Do you want to go out for coffee sometime? Just as friends? I'd really like to get to know you a little better. I feel like you've been here for a while now and I don't really know you," Elliott smiled. Kurt's phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down at it, frowning.

"I'd like that. I'll come and find you later?"

"Sure thing, Kurt."

All Elliott could think of was that he had gained a really good friend out of all of this and didn't regret a single thing. He would miss not kissing Kurt again, though. Despite that, he was looking forward to the fashion advice and more amusing stories about his time at McKinley. He was looking forward to having a new friend.

* * *

"Kurt!" Sebastian's voice called down to the hallway. Kurt felt a pang of deja vu crawl up his spine. It was weird. Why could he never turn this damn corner without someone wanting him for something? It was the same corner that Elliott had stopped him at. He _just_ wanted to get to the practise room.

"Sebastian, hey!" Kurt tried to sound enthused, but he really just wanted to move on with his day. Realising he was being unfair to Sebastian (it wasn't his fault that Elliott had also stopped him at that particular corner), he smiled genuinely and tilted his head.

"How are you doing, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, actually interested.

"Well, Government class is killing me. I didn't take it at McKinley, so it's taking a while to get used to it, I guess," Kurt explained.

Sebastian smiled. "Well, I could help you study for it, sometime?" He offered. Kurt smiled and nodded his head receptively.

"That sounds...incredibly helpful! Thank you, Sebastian!"

"Don't thank me just yet! I was looking for you because I wanted to tell you that you're going to be singing one of the two solos at Sectionals this year!" Sebastian put enthusiasm into his words. Kurt's performance had really resonated with the council and they had decided that it would be a travesty if they didn't put their most talented performer in one of the two solo slots. Kurt let the news sink in before responding.

"Seriously? I got it?"

"You sound extremely surprised."

"Well, I am! All of the Warblers are so talented! I never got many solos at McKinley, you see. Actually, I've never sang a solo line at competition. This is a completely new feeling," Kurt beamed.

"You're up for it, right?" Sebastian checked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I've been ready for this since I was a toddler singing ' _Reflection'_ in my sensible heels." He clapped a hand over his mouth once he had realised that he had perhaps shared too much information with Sebastian. The other boy simply laughed and conjured a mental image of young Kurt singing along to _Mulan._

"That's seriously the most adorable thing I've ever heard about. I don't suppose that you have any home videos of this particular occasion, do you?" Sebastian charmed.

"I might have..."

"I'll trade you a week of me watching that home video on repeat for a week of the final night of Hugh Jackman's stint as Peter Allen."

Kurt looked seriously conflicted. "Three days."

"You're haggling? You definitely get the better end of the deal here. Extend it! Make the most out of it. It might make a man out of you..."

"Shut it, Bas." Kurt quirked an eyebrow and focused on the solo. "Are there any parameters I need to be aware of for Sectionals. A theme, maybe?"

"The theme is Youth this year, but if you want, the other soloist can perform one about that and you can pick whatever you want," Sebastian suggested, smirking.

Kurt shook his head. "Just hearing the word, I know what I'm singing. I'll surprise you at rehearsal. Wow, I still can't believe that this is happening!"

Sebastian frowned. "Kurt, you're an incredible vocalist. I voted for you."

"You voted for me? That's so sweet, thank you!" Kurt instinctively wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, bringing him into a hug. A second later, a blush spread across his cheeks and he let go. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'll see you at Warbler practise!"

Sebastian felt Kurt's lingering embrace as he walked away and the former watched his hips swing seductively as he did.

From afar, both Elliott and Blaine watched the interaction disapprovingly. Elliott shook his head and couldn't believe that Kurt had outright rejected him, only to get flirtatious and coy around _Sebastian_. Did he even know the boy's past? He figured that somebody should have informed him already. From looking across the hallway at who else was watching, he knew that Kurt would find out about Sebastian very soon.

Blaine glared at the scene that had unfolded in front of his very eyes and felt a shudder rip through him. This was not happening. Kurt was not getting comfortable with Sebastian of all people. Did Kurt even know the gossip about him? Blaine was one of his best friends, but didn't want to see Kurt jump into something without knowing everything that would needed to be known about Sebastian. It was like a prerequisite of dating Sebastian, knowing everything that he had done. Blaine tightly crossed his fingers and hoped Kurt had the sense to reject Sebastian outright. If he didn't, he would probably regret it very soon after when Sebastian only wanted in his pants. He could only think of one thing to do in this situation: warn Kurt about Sebastian before it was too late.

* * *

"Kurt, can I borrow you for a second?" Blaine popped his head around the door, pausing in case Adam was present, which he wasn't.

Kurt stifled an eye roll as the third person stopped him from doing quite an important task. He needed to call his New Directions friend and tell them that he had won the solo and that they should be prepared to lose gracefully. But, apparently, the world had other plans. Well, Blaine did, but he was sure that Blaine wouldn't be the last intrusion of his time.

He liked Blaine, despite the fact that he could sometimes be too concerned with images, so he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Sure, I'm not busy or anything," Kurt said in his controlled manner. Both Santana and Quinn had taught him a way of sounding sarcastic without anybody else detecting it. So far, it had worked every single time like a charm. He would have to thank them heartily for that particular parting gift.

As usual, Blaine didn't catch on. "Great! I'm not exactly sure you're going to want to hear this, but-."

"Oh, was there a mistake with the voting system and I didn't actually get the Sectionals solo?" Kurt prepared for anything. It would be his luck for that to happen.

"No, no, Kurt, you're singing solo at Sectionals. There was a unanimous decision between the four of us to have you as one of our leads," Blaine commented, only slightly bitter that he himself was settling for singing backup harmonies rather than being front and centre and winning them the competition. He supposed that he should've picked a more emotive song, but he was pleased with his polished performance. But I hadn't been enough to outshine Sebastian, who had pulled out all of the stops to earn the second solo. It really irked him in a way that he couldn't explain. He simply put it down to professional jealousy. But now that Sebastian seemed to be making a move on _his_ Kurt, the boy had pushed too many buttons and overstepped too many boundaries.

"Oh, well, good. Thank you. So what's wrong?"

"It's about Sebastian. There's a lot that you should know about him. If you're going to want to get involved with him...romantically, then I should probably tell you a few things..."

"Blaine, let me stop you right there before you say anything else. Sebastian and I are not dating."

"Good."

"But even if we were, why is it _your_ place to tell me about him? I get that you're best friends or whatever, but shouldn't details of his so called 'past' come from him?" Kurt challenged and Blaine was forced to confront the truth. He hadn't thought about that. Well, that was a lie, he had _thought_ about it, but quickly dimissing it thinking that he had a rightful place to explain Sebastian to Kurt. Also, if he lingered on that fact for too long, then it would divert his moral compass away from the whole 'doing the right thing' business that Blaine had convinced himself he was doing.

"I was just looking out for you," Blaine tried pathetically. He and Kurt weren't close enough to have a full disclosure policy just yet.

"Oh, don't give me that, Blaine. I can look after myself. It may not look like that considering I transferred schools, but I can. I can handle my own...suitors. _Not_ that Sebastian is pursuing me, I wouldn't to give you the wrong impression."

"Kurt, I-."

"No, you'll listen to _me_ for a second. I've noticed with this place that everybody is very protective and friendly with each other. I love that aspect of the school. But I don't appreciate sabotage. And that's _exactly_ what you came here to do, Blaine, isn't it? You have some kind of beef with Sebastian and you think that jumping to conclusions about our friendship and trying to dissuade me from 'dating' him will be your form of payback. I know scheming, Blaine, one of my best friends once planned a nine stage operational plan that involved heavy amounts of sabotage _just_ so that she could be the first in line to see Barbra Streisand. So don't think that you can fool me by claiming that you're trying to protect me." Kurt softened his tone.

"Look, whatever is going on between you and Sebastian is better solved without including me. I just want a drama-free junior year, Blaine."

"You're not even listening to what I have to say," Blaine said, done with being dismissed all the time.

"Because it's irrelevant! I am not romantically entangled with Sebastian Smythe! Blaine, find some other way to get your revenge and stay the _hell_ out of my business!" Kurt snapped, storming out of the room, deciding to call Rachel and Santana from the privacy of the practise room. He just hoped that Elliott was not occupying it after their awkward conversation that very morning.

Blaine looked around the room, before feeling his anger levels rise drastically. He didn't really understand why, but knew that he would have to relieve some of the stress before continuing with his day.

* * *

Finally, Adam caught up with Kurt, just before dinner at Dalton. Kurt was looking forward to finally getting to sample all of the food menus and judge the food at Dalton properly, having tasted everything that they had to offer him. "Kurt." That distinctive British voice halted Kurt's food-related thoughts. He didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing that accent. Even still, he had predicted that another Warbler would need something from him and was mildly irritated. The British boy had somehow tempered that slightly through the calming tones of his low voice.

"Adam, what's up?" He tried not to sound snappy.

"I just wanted to know if anyone had told you about the solos for Sectionals yet," Adam wanted to be the one to deliver the good news.

"Yeah, Sebastian told me before that I got one of the solos. Blaine said that the vote was unanimous, so thank you voting for me."

"Thank you for auditioning. It was an enlightening experience. I have to ask, Kurt, is everything okay? I mean, that song sounded extremely personal, but the lyrics didn't really imply sunshine and daffodils. You don't have to say anything you don't want to, but I just wanted to make sure."

Kurt's eyes threatened to widen. This was a welcome surprise. Adam was genuinely concerned about him. After slightly odd encounters with Elliott and Blaine, it was nice to not talk about anything that irritated him. Still, he didn't really want to discuss anything with Adam. It wasn't the right time to talk about anything deeply personal.

"Yes, the song means a lot to me, and it's personal in a way that I'm not sure I understand, yet, but I'm fine. Really. I'm adjusting well to everything and I think I'm going to like it here," Kurt smiled genuinely.

"Okay, that's good to hear. I hope my roommate skills haven't tapered away over the years. It's been a while." Adam laughed.

"Oh, definitely not! You're tidy and you don't take too long in the shower." Kurt returned the sound, Adam feeling very relieved that Kurt didn't think that he was an annoying roommate.

"I'm just not a messy person," Adam agreed.

"That earns a lot of points in your favour with me," Kurt nodded, smiling.

Adam wiped a hand across his brow playfully and sighed. Kurt couldn't help but appease his curiosity.

"What's the deal with Blaine and Sebastian? Are they fighting?"

Adam frowned. That would be news to him. Then again, Blaine and Sebastian tended to keep any personal disputes out of their other relationships, something that they had clearly failed to do regarding Kurt.

Kurt explained what had happened during his mini-argument with Blaine and Adam had understood. It was about Kurt. It wasn't about Blaine and Sebastian's relationships with each other, but rather about Blaine's interest in Kurt. Adam couldn't pretend that he wasn't interested in Kurt, but his approach was more subtle. He would wait until the others had alienated themselves trying to woo Kurt before stepping in himself.

"That makes sense, actually. Blaine and Sebastian haven't always had the easiest of friendships, let's put it that way."

"What happened?"

"I think it's best if they tell you of their own accord, Kurt. Oh, and I would try not to mention the Sectionals solo around Blaine. He can get a little touchy."

"He didn't get one?" Kurt assumed correctly.

"Sebastian got the other one. Rightfully so, his performance was outstanding." Kurt was not going to confess to eavesdropping. He hadn't done so intentionally, he just wanted to hear anything constructive about his performance but he had only heard the council's performances.

"Oh, I won't bring it up, then. Thank Adam," Kurt nodded.

"Let me know how things go, though, yeah?" Adam raised his eyebrows fractionally.

"I will. It's not like I don't see you every night." Kurt winked playfully and left for the cafeteria, hoping that the heart-healthy option was as good as the ordinary option.

* * *

After dinner, Kurt thought that it would be a good idea to swing by Blaine's dorm just so that he could clear the air with the boy. They seemed to have a lot in common and Kurt figured that they would be good friends and he didn't want to scupper his chances of that right at the fledgling stage of their friendship.

Kurt knocked three times before murmuring, "Blaine" into the miniscule gap on the right of the door. Blaine opened up quickly enough, indifferent towards Kurt's appearance at his room.

"Hi, Blaine. I just want to apologise for snapping at you before. I hope there's no hard feelings."

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, I'm the one who should be apologising. I mean, I was so convinced that I was right and I feel...extremely protective of you."

"Is that a _Twilight_ reference?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, amused.

"You aren't going to slam the door in my face for being a total vampire nerd are you?"

"Only if you refuse to watch them with me." Kurt blushed. Only Rachel and Mercedes knew of his love for the particular Saga, being hardcore fans themselves.

"How does right now sound to you?"

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my night."

"I feel a marathon coming on. Well, at least until _New Moon_ when Jacob gets hot."

"I wish he would imprint on me." Kurt sighed.

"Don't we all? Come on, I'll get you a snack," Blaine rooted around in his mini-fridge and pulled out a Diet Coke and some cookies.

Kurt settled onto the bed in Blaine's single room and felt the preppy boy adjust next to him after putting in the movie. Kurt marvelled at how quickly he had patched things up with Blaine. Two short apologies later, they were watching a movie together, sharing looks and laughs with each other throughout at their favourite parts.

They were connecting well, as Kurt was with all of the boys. As much as Blaine relished Kurt's company, he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding animosity in the future of the five boys approaching _very_ soon.


	8. Kurt's Romantic Interlude

When Kurt _really_ takes the time to evaluate his life, he takes a romantic perspective on things. With everything happening so quickly, he doesn't often have time to really sit and _think_ anymore without things getting in the way like friends, the New Directions asking him for love advice or Warbler practise.

Kurt waved goodbye to Jeff and Nick as he relished the alone time he was getting. Adam, Blaine, Elliott and Sebastian were one on of their monthly bonding trips and Kurt had the room to himself. He had just helped repair Nick and Jeff's relationship by helping them sort out their issues with each other, so he was feeling pretty damn good about himself.

Next on the roster: sort out his _own_ romantic issues.

He was very much certain that all four Warbler council members had a thing for him. Kurt Hummel was _never_ the one to be arrogant enough as to assume that people liked him (usually because they never did) but he just knew in this case. They all had showed some kind of sign that they were interested in him and they were not being particularly inconspicuous about it. Now all Kurt had to do was compartmentalise his feelings and sort through them. They were four talented, attractive guys who liked him. But they were also practically _brothers_. And his best friends. All apart from one.

Being the stickler for organisational tactics as he was, Kurt decided to go through his emotions alphabetically. That meant starting with his roommate, Adam Crawford.

Adam was probably his _best_ friend out of the four, but the one he had least in common with. Kurt had never realised that two best friends could share barely any similar interests, but they worked around that. Kurt had introduced Adam to _Pippin_ whilst Adam had shown Kurt his collection of DVD's and had turned him on to the horror genre. Adam had brought the complete Hitchcock collection with him to Dalton and he and Kurt had spent a weekend watching them all. Kurt was impressed by the direction within the films (even if the acting was sometimes less than stellar) and found himself enjoying _Dial M For Murder_ the most. He _had_ always adored Grace Kelly, after all. Adam had also shown him the works of Stephen King, which he also had a soft spot for after his enlightening. _Misery_ was by far his favourite, but he appreciated _Carrie_ for the high school setting. Carrie kind of reminded him of a cross between Rachel and Quinn, but he could not for the life of him put his finger on the reason why.

He and Adam had bonded like he had never expected. Sharing a room with the boy would inevitably lead to friendship, but there was something about Adam which made him ridiculously easy to get along with. Kurt didn't know whether his boyish charm and soothing British accent led to them not getting into arguments, but he was glad for whatever it was. He knew that he and Adam would grow closer. In what capacity, he wasn't sure yet, but he would enjoy all of his time spent with Adam.

Kurt's relationship with Blaine Anderson fluxuated depending on the day and prior events. If Kurt had not been seen speaking with Sebastian, they would get on just fine. They would watch movies together, talk about _Pretty Little Liars_ together and generally just have a good time. Kurt probably had the most in common with Blaine out of the four boys and it showed. His chats with Blaine were always hilarious and topically relevant. From Broadway to pop culture to historical periods, they talked about everything. Blaine was possibly the person that Kurt had found that he had most in common with in his entire life. Even Mercedes and Santana didn't catch on to some of the cultural references he talked about. Blaine did. He could have a ball with Blaine.

The problem being the days that he was seen interacting with Sebastian in any kind of way. Blaine just possessive, judgemental and even a little mean when referring to his friend. Kurt _still_ did not know what the problem was between Blaine and Sebastian; Adam hadn't told him yet, but he really did not want to get in the middle of it. He hoped that he would never have to, if he was honest. He really wanted the two Warblers to sort out their differences, but he much preferred staying out of the business of two friends.

Kurt snorted to himself.

That wasn't to say that he didn't like a certain amount of drama in his life, because who had that ever hurt? As long as it wasn't a major issue, of course. He had definitely had enough of _those_ to last a century. If it didn't indefinitely split the two friends apart, sometimes a dispute was necessary in order to accurately refresh the friendship and realise how important a person was to you. Burt's heart attack was definitely one of those. Kurt now _treasured_ family dinners and had cancelled plans with all of his friends to attend them. You never know how many you have left, after all.

Now he was getting _way_ off track. So he moved on.

Elliott Gilbert was an artistic genius if Kurt had ever seen one. His fashion choices were certainly bold and Kurt was just glad to learn that he wasn't the only one that felt indefinitely limited in his fashion choices due to the restricting uniform. The perpetual blazer had been a topic of many of Kurt and Elliott's discussions. They had both agreed that whilst a certain amount of prep was good for the school's image, the Warblers should branch out a little more and have actual costumes. The school _certainly_ had the budget to accommodate new selections in competition outfits. Kurt suggested that maybe if the Warblers won Sectionals for the first time, maybe they would be taken more seriously as a group if they actually won some trophies. Elliott had charmed Kurt into believing that with him, they would finally win. His voice was too golden, apparently. That had definitely been a welcome comment. Kurt had figured that they should keep them coming.

Elliott's conspicuous attention-giving towards Kurt had become slightly disconcerting at places. He had often noticed Elliott making excuses to touch his arm or hug him. It wasn't unwelcome, it just made it slightly awkward in Kurt's own mind. Sure, Kurt had kissed him, but he had no idea why. Sure, Elliott was plenty attractive and had just sung a heartfelt song. So many thoughts had rushed through his mind at that point that the moral thing to do was lost. For a moment, he had gotten lost in Elliott and felt the urge to kiss him.

Boy, was _that_ the completely wrong thing to do?

It had only led Elliott on, something which had felt completely horrible about. Elliott had become greatly enthused with the idea of getting Kurt to be _his_ , which was _not_ on Kurt's agenda for Dalton. Sure, if the feelings were strong enough, but the platonism of his feelings towards Elliott pushed that away a little. Elliott was a great guy, just not romantically, for Kurt. Although, he was sure that Elliott would make a great boyfriend to someone someday.

And, lastly, there was Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian was _not_ what Kurt had expected at all. Upon his first meeting with him, even before he sang his audition piece, he had see Sebastian looking slightly bored in his seat until something had brightened his day. Kurt sometimes flattered himself and put his ameliorated spirit down to himself. Being realistic, Sebastian was different to the other three. He was _cultured_ and he had quite clearly travelled extensively throughout Europe. They had lots to talk about and he was literally the only person Kurt could chat with about _The Boy From Oz_ who had a working knowledge of the story and soundtrack. On top of that, Sebastian's charm and allure only added to Kurt's fondness of him. He was very...Sam meets Puck. That was a positive.

Sebastian's drawback came with, partially, his seemingly rocky relationship with Blaine, but also his self-assured attitude. Kurt loved confident people (Blaine and Elliott for example. Adam could come off a little shy sometimes) but Sebastian took that to a new level. He was often smug and condescending to others and his vulgarity often made Kurt uncomfortable. After hearing the performance, he was immensely glad that Sebastian got the other solo, although he had enjoyed Adam's performance a lot, too. The performance was emotive and satisfying...but Sebastian knew all of this. His confidence often highlighted Kurt's own insecurities and trust issues.

Kurt thought about all of this. Thinking about all four of them at once made Kurt realise that one of them got his heart racing, but the collective nature of his thoughts made it hard to distinguish which one.

Separately, it was clear to Kurt what his heart wanted. Perhaps different to what his head wanted, the boy in question did actually set Kurt's heart skipping beats left, right and centre.

He had told Elliott that he didn't date just to date. If he chose the boy he wanted, he had a nagging feeling that it wouldn't purely be for dating; he could see a future with this boy.

Now all he had to do was leap...


	9. It's Not Safe

As far as Kurt was concerned, things were finally starting to look up. Things were okay between him and Blaine and the Warblers were preparing for the upcoming Sectionals competition at which Kurt had a solo. He had had his solo approved by the council (not that they would have dissuaded him from performing it) and they were figuring out the mechanics of the acapella section for the backing vocals. It was quite simple, after all, the Warblers had a lot of experience with selecting a range of different songs to transform into their own.

He had friends that genuinely looked out for him and a roommate that was extremely courteous. He was also in love, but that part was sort of irrelevant considering that he had no idea and probably didn't even like him back. Well, that was how it usually worked in Kurt's life.

But there was no time to think about _him_ when everything was perfect.

Well, almost perfect.

It all started with a simple text message.

_From: Unknown_

_I know exactly where you are, Kurt. And you'll soon be mine…whether you like it or not._

There was so signature at the conclusion of the text, but Kurt knew _exactly_ who it was from and what it was concerning.

 _There's no way that this is happening_ , Kurt thought as he walked hurriedly to Warbler rehearsal. He was only a few minutes late and they were rehearsing Sebastian's solo in that session, so Kurt wasn't required to pay _that_ much attention. Even if he stopped singing during the song and began mouthing the harmony instead, there were enough Warblers that it would not be noticeable to any audiences.

As soon as he quietly opened the doors, he knew that was visibly shaken by the text. He could feel himself getting very warm and every eye continued to be trained upon him for the next ten minutes, even as they were rehearsing. They had not yet sorted out the choreography, however simple it was going to be, so they were sat haphazardly in the decorated choir room, just _singing_. And Kurt knew that that was why he was there. Just to sing and to actually be heard, unlike the temperamental atmosphere of the New Directions rehearsals. He did miss his friends, but it was nice to not have to squabble repetitively over solo performances. The formalised audition processes worked to his advantage as everybody had an equal shot, decided upon by the Council. Mr Schuester's equivalent of being impartial was allowing Mercedes to belt out the last notes of a classic _Journey_ song. And that did not sit right with Kurt.

Recurring thoughts of the text flitted in and out of mind all throughout the session. He felt Adam's reassuring hand on his shoulder a few times, but with a nod of his head that signalled that he was fine (and, _really_ , that was way too rehearsed in Kurt's life to not work. The amount of times he had used it on Rachel, Mercedes, Mr Schuester and his father alone was shocking), Adam moved on with the songs.

A funny sensation began to unfurl in Kurt's stomach, akin to the feeling after April Rhodes had gotten him drunk at school and he had vomited on Emma Pillsbury's shoes. He knew that needed to leave to maintain his impeccable dignity thus far. He burst through the door rather conspicuously and ran to the nearest bathroom. Unleashing the contents of his breakfast into the nearest cubicle, he leaned his head against the stall wall, sighing unevenly. His subsequent sobs were broken and hushed. Kurt had always been very private with his pain. He remembered vividly the incident where his arm had been broken by one of the jocks during a painful jerk and twist. He had kept it quiet for the entire day, through four periods and Glee Club rehearsal just so that nobody would know that he was hurting. In the end, it had been Santana who had noticed and had driven him to the hospital in a surprise fit of caring for the Latina girl. It had invigorated their quasi-friendship, but Kurt still had to be cajoled into telling her what was wrong. Santana had then vowed to fix the problem using her knives, and she had for the most part, but there was still one beast that she could not tame. Not even with her vagina, as she had so braggingly stated. Still, Kurt had found himself saying everything but almost speaking too incessantly and nobody wanted to hear that.

This pain was different. It was large, floating orb of emotional pain with feat dotted around it, shame swirling around the outskirts.

Kurt couldn't handle something like this. He had escaped to Dalton because it had gotten so bad, and he had even changed his cell phone number in a bid to truly start over, but as usual, he had failed.

_Badly._

And the worst was only a minute around the corner.

* * *

Adam stopped the rest of the Council from leaving after the session ended and remained at the table, frowning.

"Something's wrong with Kurt. And we need to help him."

Sebastian put a hand up. "I get that we're his best friends, and I love that, but Kurt is a highly independent person. It's how he gets by. He won't appreciate us presuming that he cannot handle this and interjecting into the situation without knowing the details."

Elliott nodded. "So we need to know the details."

"Adam, you live with him," Blaine supplied. "You could easily either talk to him or secretly snoop around some things."

Sebastian replied, "Clearly you misunderstood me. If Kurt wants our help, he'll come to us. Let's just leave the situation alone."

Adam shook his head and responded, "I don't think this is a trivial outfit selection problem, Seb. I have a feeling that this is serious and we should help. I'll look for things tonight and text the group chat once I find something."

Blaine and Elliott nodded acceptingly while Sebastian sighed.

"Suit yourselves. I'll watch from a distance and if I notice something that's really bothering him, I'll intervene then. And only then. If this blows up, I want it made clear that I had no part in this." Sebastian stood up and fled the room.

* * *

Adam stood nervously in the dorm. He was alone, per Elliott's instructions as Blaine and Elliott had commandeered Kurt to play piano for them to practise a few songs, giving Adam some time to look around the room for anything suspicious.

It turned out that Adam didn't need to look any further than the surface of Kurt's bed, however, because Kurt had left his phone. And you could find out a lot of information from a phone. Adam really didn't want to go looking through it, but he felt that it was necessary. He was saved the moral judgement by hearing a shrill buzz erupt through the silent room. Kurt was receiving a text message. Adam swiped to unlock the phone, thanking all of his lucky stars that Kurt didn't have a password, and stared in horror at the screen before him.

_From: Unknown_

_I'm getting closer, babe. And there's nowhere for you to run…_

"What the fuck?" Adam hissed as he locked the phone, placing it neatly on the bed close to where it had been in case Kurt came back unexpectedly.

The entire situation seemed royally fucked up. That text definitely did not sound like a welcome request to visit Kurt at Dalton. Adam had seen a lot of movies involving stalkers and such, and those types of messages were included tenfold. Hell, just in the first season of _Pretty Little Liars_ alone (which Adam would never admit to watching with Blaine one weekend) those types of messages made up most of the airtime. Did Kurt have his very own stalker? Adam's mind still struggled to wrap itself around the word ' _babe_ '. That sounded too compassionate to be from a stalker.

And then, slowly, the pieces flitted into their rightful places. It was still just conjecture, but seemed to be more inclining to fact than fiction.

Kurt had a stalker who was obsessed with him romantically. He tried to mess with him at McKinley, but Kurt had escaped due to a traumatic incident, Adam figured. The stalker had knew of his transfer and was planning on visiting, not for the right reasons. Adam's eyes narrowed. They would protect Kurt and Sebastian needed to know that this was indeed serious.

This stalker would not get anywhere near Kurt while the Council was around.

Adam left the dorm and went to visit Sebastian first, and planned on waiting at his until Blaine and Elliott were done in the practise room.

* * *

Kurt sat by the window, hugging his knees, listening to the rain and powerfully slammed down onto the window. It was some of the worst rain he had ever seen and Ohio had a _lot_.

He was trying to deal with the situation with the texts alone, but he couldn't. His thoughts were staccato and jumbled.

_What if he actually does come here? What about the Council? Surely I'm safe here. Right? I don't like this. I need someone. I need to tell someone. Someone here at Dalton. Nobody at McKinley can help. My dad doesn't need the stress. I can't keep this to myself._

Suddenly, as if the thought had floated down from a cloud and into his mind, Kurt knew who he could trust with this information.

The person that Kurt had probably fallen for instantly. It certainly seemed that way now that he looked back on it. It explained so much of Kurt's actions and behaviour towards him. There was no doubt that Kurt loved him. He was right with what he had said previously.

" _I'm not really in a position where I'm prepared to date just to date."_

It was true. He wasn't. But it looked like all of that was about to be negated, but it wasn't. Kurt didn't _feel_ like this was just dating just to date. Unless he was experiencing denial over his emotions, he knew how pure his feelings were. He had never felt like this before. Not with Finn or Sam, certainly. Those crushes had seemed very elementary school in comparison to this.

He felt a tear slip down his face as he checked his texts for any New Directions drama. He found a new one from an unknown number. Rolling his eyes and fidgeting slightly, he checked it.

_From: Unknown_

_Ivory towers can't stop me, Kurt. Expect me soon._

Kurt swallowed heavily as his head began to pound. He needed someone to hold him and he needed it now.

No, not someone.

 _Him_.

Frowning at the text above the most recent one, one he hadn't seen before but had been read on his phone, he shrugged and went straight to his contacts.

Scrolling down to where he wanted, he quickly tapped 'Voice Call'

The three rings took so long.

This was it.

No going back now.

"Hello?" The voice answered. Kurt's heart fluttered at just hearing it. He then realised that he was supposed to speak. Quickly ridding himself of his dry throat, he sighed.

"Are you busy?"

"Not at all. Do you need something?"

"Can you come up?" Unintentionally, his voice sounded completely broken.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"I need you."


	10. Protection

Kurt sat, waiting with bated breath until the knock at the door sounded. His heart leapt as the voice at the other end of the phone finally arrived to hold him, to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. It was the protection he needed. After the threats via text message, it took all Kurt had not to break down every time his phone rang.

"Hey," Kurt greeted as he opened the door seeing the beautiful male

"Hey yourself."

"Thanks for coming," Kurt breathed.

"It's you, Kurt, of course I was going to come over," Sebastian Smythe smiled warmly at the boy who held his heart and embraced him tightly. "Anything you need, I'm going to give you. Do you want to talk about what's gotten you so upset?"

Kurt nodded. "Bas, I need you to promise me that you won't interrupt during this story. No matter how many questions you have, I need to be able to finish this. C-Can you hold me?"

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before gladly wrapping his arms around him, relishing the feeling of his love in his arms. "I've got you, baby. You're safe here with me. _Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."_ Sebastian sang quickly, nuzzling Kurt's cheek with his own. "Go on, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath and began his story.

"As you know, I attended McKinley High before I came here. I would love to say that everything was great. I had friends, I was in Glee Club, the football team and the Cheerios, though not at the same time and I had come out of the closet. My dad knew and accepted me for it. Everything was going well. Or so I thought.

"Apparently, there was another gay guy at my school, but he wasn't out. And he…had just so happened to be my biggest bully. I'm not going to tell you his name because, even though he's awful, I would be outing him and he's not ready for that." Kurt adjusted himself in Sebastian's hold, though the older Warbler made sure to never let go, not even once.

"So I dealt with the bullying the way that I knew how. To ignore it most of the time, but sometimes I would allow myself the luxury of fighting back with my words. But this particular bully decided that throwing me into dumpsters and throwing slushies at me was not enough. He started to throw me into the lockers, trip me, push me down the stairs. Then things got…weird."

Kurt sighed. "I began to notice little things disappearing from my room and they would be replaced with little notes. I thought it was just me being erratic at first, which was odd because I'm usually so thorough with my bedroom. I read all of the notes. They were never signed. They started out with things like _Because this scarf reminds me of your smell in the summer, I'm taking it_ and things like that. I eventually stopped wondering where my things were going because I was never going to get any answers. I found a note under my pillow. It said _This bed is where you and I will fuck for the first time_. That's when it got to the point where I had enough. I had put all of the pieces together. I saw my scarf hanging out of _his_ gym locker. I noticed him starting to smell like me and make comments about my interior design. It's almost like he wanted me to find out.

"That's when I realised that he did. It was all so elaborately staged. I would find the final note and everything would click. I would be angry and confront him, which I did. I followed him into the locker room and…"

Sebastian's soothing whispers and hand motions allowed Kurt the strength to keep going with the final part of the story. He was crying softly, but knew that it would escalate once the story progressed to the present day.

"I shouted at him for invading my space and stealing my things. When I asked him if he was gay, he pushed me against the wall and started to prove how much he loved me. He said that it d-didn't matter if he was gay or not, just that he loved me more than everybody else combined and that I needed to see that if we were to be together in the way that he wanted. Then he…he pulled down my jeans."

Sebastian felt sick at the thought of some disgusting bastard touching his Kurt like that. He hoped Kurt fought back. _Oh God Kurt, please say that you fought back or that somebody found you_. _Please._

"He raped me. The apparently homophobic jock _raped_ me. That was the last straw. I needed to leave McKinley behind forever and have him far away from me at all times. I'm still adjusting to life, really. I don't really like being touched by guys, but you seem to know just how to hold me to make me feel safe.

"When I got here, I knew that I was going to be fine. When I asked you on my first day about the security and found out how tight it was, I was elated. Finally, I was going to be _safe_ from him. Then this morning before Warbler practise, I got a text that said _I know exactly where you are Kurt. And you'll be mine…whether you like it or not._ I knew it was from him but I couldn't say anything without breaking down.

"J-Just before I called you, I got another text. It said _Ivory towers can't stop me, Kurt. Expect me soon_. I mean, I doubt that he is going to try and break in, but he managed to get in and out of my bedroom while I was…sleeping and take things without me noticing. I'm just so scared, Bas." The conclusion to the story came out in just a whisper.

"Well, I'm here to protect you. From that monster. You'll always be safe when you're with me. I will never let anything or anybody hurt you. I—."

"I love you."

Sebastian's eyes widened astronomically. "You do?"

Kurt nodded unsteadily. "Of course I do. I didn't really know until recently, but I've known that there was something about you since I met you. When I heard your Sectionals audition, everything clicked. Your voice haunted me, Bas. It spoke to me and I needed to figure everything out. I have a feeling that Adam, Blaine and Elliott are also interested."

Sebastian nodded, but it was not the smug movement that Kurt had expected.

"I realised that and I was flattered. But I couldn't think about them when you were around. You react with the best parts of me. And I think that just maybe, you love me too. Is that too crazy?"

"Not one little bit. I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Instead of kissing him, Sebastian took Kurt into another tight hug, a gesture that Kurt was slowly getting used to.

Instead of the relaxing comfort that usually followed a hug, Kurt felt _fire_.

There was a heat that tore through him, though he didn't feel like he was burning up. Sebastian's arms protected him from the dangers that threatened to creep into his life and snatch him away from the wonderland of Dalton Academy. His Prince Charming had climbed to his tower and was going to protect him from the violent dragon that threatened to steal him away.

Though, like all fairy tales, there was always another obstacle that lurked behind the surface though it wasn't necessarily associated with evil.

In this situation, it was just a Warbler.

"What the fuck is this?"

Where Kurt couldn't see him, Sebastian rolled his eyes.

He knew that Blaine would attack them for being together if they ever did and he was proven right within the first five minutes. That must have been a new record for Blaine.

It was Kurt who answered. "Hello, Blaine." He reluctantly untangled himself from Sebastian's embrace. _Why is Blaine here and why is he angry?_ Kurt thought to himself.

"You lied to me. When I asked you if you and him were together, you said no. But this is clearly very _together_ of you. God knows what you're going to get up to tonight," Blaine sneered. Kurt frowned at his words, unsure how he expected Kurt to reply.

"When you asked me, we were not together, Blaine. It just happened tonight. Look, Blaine, I know that you interested in me and it such interest that flatters me. But if I am not allowed to be with somebody else whom my heart chooses, then you must not value me as highly as I thought. As for your last statement, Sebastian and I will not be having sex, if that's what you thought was going to happen. I frankly don't know or care what has gone on between you two in the past that makes your friendship so…on _edge_ all the time, but I suggest that you either work through it or put it aside. Because you're probably my best friend, Blaine, and now Sebastian is my boyfriend, I can't be treading on eggshells every time that I mention one of you to the other."

Blaine blinked. "I just don't want him to hurt you."

"And he won't."

"Yeah, you say that now. What happens when something better comes along and he dumps you just so he can get laid."

Kurt snorted. "If that happens, I will remind Sebastian that there simply is nobody better than me and that it would have been a mistake. I trust Sebastian to make his own decisions. I can't be preparing for every possible outcome. And this, Blaine, is entering territory which is none of your business."

Sebastian was furious. "Blaine, this isn't going to be like last time. I promise. I know it certainly looks that way considering everything that has happened, but I won't let it be a repeat of circumstances just with a different person. I think that you should leave while I tell Kurt the story."

Blaine laughed. "What, so you can twist the story and make me seem evil. No, I'm telling the story and you can jump in wherever you feel defamed."

Sebastian nodded. That was fair.

Blaine coughed. "It happened when we were just starting at Dalton. Before Adam had transferred. Elliott didn't really know us then but we were best friends. We auditioned for the Warblers together, studied together, did everything together. The was a Warbler, he's gone now, named Liam and, as fate and bad luck would have it, we both developed a crush on him.

"Our crushes grew bigger steadily but neither of us knew that the other was feeling the same things. We both spoke of crushes but never mentioned any names. Then Liam asked Sebastian out."

Kurt winced for Blaine. He was Liam in this situation. That could not have been helped. He had no idea and it would not have changed the outcome. But he still felt bad for Blaine. He knew what unrequited crushes felt like and he also knew how said crush choosing your best friend felt. The hurt from Sam choosing Quinn had flared up painfully, but Sebastian hand gripping his made it only mild. He had his love now and he wasn't going to let go very easily.

Sebastian took over. "Of course, I said yes. But I had no idea that Blaine even liked him. Things between us became tense although I didn't know why. Whenever I went to hang out with Liam, Blaine would always be a little more reserved than usual.

"Then Liam broke up with me."

Blaine chewed on the inside of his cheek. "It didn't last very long, but Sebastian liked him a lot. Liam gave no reason and just stopped speaking to him. He quit the Warblers and graduated a semester early. One night, we both got drunk and I told Sebastian about my crush on Liam. Obviously it didn't matter since they weren't together anymore, but Sebastian just wished that I had told him sooner."

Kurt frowned. "So what about that is going to happen this time?"

Blaine frowned too.

Sebastian sighed. "Liam used to hit me."

Blaine was incredibly shocked. "Seb, why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew what would have happened. He would've done it again. It was best to just endure it. But I thought I loved him and that he loved me. I knew I should've gotten out but I was stupid."

Kurt squeezed his hand. "Well, you know that I'll never do that. I'm against violence unless it is strictly necessary. But I tell you, if I ever come across this Liam guy, I'll make sure he chokes up his intestines."

Blaine laughed. "I'm sorry, both of you. I was just jealous."

Kurt waved him away. "Blaine, it's no big deal. There is something I don't understand, though. All of these comments about Sebastian just wanting to get laid. Is there something else there?"

Sebastian smiled. "After Liam, I had very little self-esteem, so I just slept around, thinking that I wasn't worth very much. Eventually, I stopped, but it took a while."

Blaine's phone rang, disrupting the silence that had settled over the room. "Hello? Hey, Adam, what? Yeah, okay. I'll meet you now. See you in a few."

Blaine sighed. "New student. We have to go and greet him. Should be fun. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Blaine," they chorused.

"Bas, I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I could say the same. But we have each other now. We'll heal. It's not just time, it's love."

"And there's definitely a lot of that going round."

Kurt kissed the corner of Sebastian's mouth experimentally and enjoyed the buzz that washed over him.

Yes, he was _definitely_ kissing his soulmate.


	11. Loose

Finally, the time had come for Kurt to practise his solo in front of the Warblers.

He had informed them of his song choice a week ago but they had been working on Sebastian's solo up until now. When Sebastian broached the idea of performing a duet with Kurt instead of a solo, the other three Warbler Council members had shot him down, believing in the tradition more than his romantic life. Blaine had been especially vehement about his rejection. Kurt narrowed his eyes at the Warbler but did not question the decision. He had _just_ been allowed to practise his solo and he did not want it to be snatched away from him for some kind of twisted version of insubordination towards Council members. Sure, they were his friends, but Kurt knew that their jobs as Warbler Council Members came first in the choir room. Maybe with the exception of Sebastian, however.

Their love had blossomed with the confessions of their feelings and everything had been perfect thus far. Adam and Elliott had been informed of their new relationship status as boyfriends. Kurt had seen firsthand the blatant disappointment on Elliott Gilbert's face as the news had been delivered. Kurt stopped for a moment and thought about how he had hurt Adam, Blaine and Elliott, but Sebastian was _the one_. There was no denying that, not for anybody.

First, Adam had asked the Warblers to show Kurt their backing vocals before he added his own into the mix, so that Kurt could select his key around them. They were the majority, after all. Even though he was the soloist, they were his accompaniment. They came first. If Kurt was truly uncomfortable singing in an appropriate key, they would switch up the harmonies but the Council took all of that into deliberation when choosing him to be a soloist. They knew that he had the talent and theoretical knowledge base to switch up his vocals to fit the accompaniment. Kurt was truly amazed by the power of the chorus. He had only heard them perform two songs as a union so to hear it for something that he had selected was incredibly awe-inducing. Kurt felt himself becoming emotional knowing that the Warblers had created a sound just for him to sing to. It wasn't overpowering, but it wasn't weak. He knew that his voice would meld perfectly with the volume and the tempo. He couldn't wait to sing it properly on the stage. In front of _people_. Also importantly, in front of Mr Schuester. To show him that Dalton treasured him as a countertenor and that he missed out on something really special with his voice. Well, that was what the Warblers thought about it.

During the third run through of the harmonies, with Warblers Luke and Jamie receiving tips to project more, Kurt slipped his voice seamlessly into the mix. His voice just hitting the words and powerfully delivering the notes at the same time, it was a perfect vocal performance. Well, it would be.

As Kurt faced the rear window and took on the chorus with his new accompaniment, nobody heard the doors opening or the two people that slipped into the room or their conversation.

"This is the choir room. Well, where the Warbler's practise," Blaine explained. "If you are interesting in joining, it will have to be after Sectionals because there just is not enough time to teach you the harmonies."

"I don't really sing anyway," The new student responded. He looked around the room with a smile, hearing lovely lead vocals wash over him.

"Oh, well that's okay then. There are plenty of other extra-curricular activities that you can partake in. There's sports, drama, art, academics as well as a tutoring programme that really helps the lowerclassmen."

The boy nodded. He wouldn't be doing any tutoring as far as he was concerned.

Adam skipped over, greeting the boy with a welcoming smile. "Hello, I'm Adam Crawford, one of the Council Members of the Warblers. I assume that Blaine has gone through the basics with you. If you would like, I can show you the accommodation types around the school?"

The boy nodded and he and Adam quickly left the room to look at the rooming system.

Kurt finished up his song, grateful for the opportunity to sing it and the Warblers looked at each other with surprised eyes. Kurt broke the silence. "That was amazing. Oh, we're going to _kill_ Sectionals with these songs! You guys are truly gifted."

Sebastian smiled at his humble boyfriend, slipping an arm around him. "Don't you dare discredit yourself, Peter Allen. You made that song your little bitch."

The Warblers nodded. Luke looked truly jubilant. "You were awesome, Kurt!"

Kurt blushed at the compliments and kissed his boyfriend squarely on the lips.

"Peter Allen?" Jamie asked curiously, but Kurt and Sebastian were too preoccupied with each other to hear much of anything.

Luke shrugged. "I have no idea who that is."

* * *

Adam unlocked the door to his and Kurt's room, looking back at the new student who followed him closely. As Adam checked on him, his eyes seemed to be darting in all different directions as if he was trying to take it all in at once. Adam sighed. "I know that this is a lot to take in. Getting used to this place takes time, but it really is worth it. I'm sorry, I don't believe that Blaine gave me your name."

The student smirked. "David Karofsky. But you can call me 'Dave' if you want."

Adam nodded. Dave was short and to the point. "Okay, Dave. Well, this is my dorm. I only recently acquired a roommate and he's much tidier than I am. Not all of the rooms are like this, but they're quite similar. You won't have a roommate since you're a mid-semester transfer, but I assume that you will get one when another students transfers or when some of the rooms get re-organised after the seniors graduate."

Karofsky nodded. He wasn't really interested in any of the rooms, just one of the students. As he looked around the room, he saw a sparkle of silver catch his eye.

Draped over the end of one of the beds was something that Karofsky used to look at from afar nearly every single day.

Adam noticed Dave's staring and frowned. "Oh, that belongs to my roommate. He's extremely fashion-conscious. He took me shopping once and picked out so many new things that I didn't even know existed. I owe him for any future dates I go on."

Karofsky forced a laugh and ran the thin material of the scarf through his fingers before releasing it. This was Kurt's room. The things belonged to _his_ Kurt. His mind started to formulate plans to evict Adam from the room so that he could share it with Kurt, but he quickly realised that such ideas were pretty useless. He would have to be clever if he wanted to get close to Kurt. It was clear that Adam and Kurt were friends and that would not do. Nobody deserved Kurt but _him_.

"I just need to pop to the toilet for a second," Adam smiled apologetically. "I'll be back in a minute."

Karofsky smirked as Adam went into the en suite bathroom. As soon as the door clicked closed, he darted around the room, looking at Kurt's side of the room. He noticed familiar things such as his hippo brooch, his Marc Jacobs coat and his iPhone lying idly on the bedside table. Grinning as an idea popped into his head, Karofsky grabbed the phone, seeing the screensaver show Kurt, Sam and Santana all smiling as Kurt took the picture from the front camera. Karofsky noted that they were in Kurt's basement bedroom, against the back wall.

Where his bed was.

Karofsky cursed the day that Sam Evans shared the bed that only he was supposed to share with Kurt as he swiped upwards.

Backtracking slightly and grabbing the scarf, he held it to his nose and inhaled the fresh vanilla scent that Kurt had left behind. The residual smell was enough to send Karofsky into ecstasy. He had missed that smell around school. He was suddenly glad that he was attending Dalton now. Looking deeply into the front camera, Karofsky took the picture.

He unlocked Kurt's phone quickly. The password had always been _5473_ (for reasons Karofsky was actually unaware of) and he knew that. Going onto the settings for Kurt's wallpaper, he quickly set the newest picture as the lock screen but not the wallpaper image when unlocked. It was send a message to Kurt stating that Karofsky was around, if he didn't know already, and it would tell him that Karofsky was ready to claim him as was his right. Kurt Hummel was his damn it. And it was about time that Karofsky took Kurt for his own instead of messing around with notes and idle threats.

He had felt so good that day in the locker room when he was finally buried inside of Kurt. It confirmed his suspicion that it was _right_. He and Kurt should be together.

He quickly took the scarf and placed it in the inside pocket of his blazer, which he was now incredibly thankful for. Karofsky looked downright stupid in his uniform and everybody else knew it. At least it was useful for something.

Adam emerged from the bathroom with a smile. "Shall we look at the grounds next?"

Karofsky nodded, not really caring too much about the school. He could comfortably pay the tuition and board without denting his personal trust fund. It was an opportunity to be with Kurt, the love of his life and he was not about to pass that up in a hurry.

Closing the door behind him, he thought of what life at Dalton would be like. Life with _Kurt_. From what he had seen, Kurt was snuggling up with another guy.

He would have to check around with the other students about who it was and then Karofsky would do the only thing that would make sure that he could get to Kurt without any obstacles.

Karofsky would eliminate him.


	12. Putting It All Together

Kurt liked his phone. And it wasn't just for superficial reasons so that he could use the front camera to check his reflection, or use the Internet to shop for new clothes. He liked having something so personal that belonged to him that he could do anything he liked with it. He enjoyed being in control of it. He could download whatever apps he wanted to, take whatever photos he wanted to and generally keep things in check. Other aspects of his life lacked the essence of control that he craved from his possessions. It wasn't an obsessive thing, just something that Kurt had never had in his life.

And just like that, the control was gone.

Seeing Dave Karofsky's sneering face looking up at him from the screen of his phone sent his stomach flipping in thirty different directions while his head tried to comprehend what was going on. _How did Karofsky get in here? He could have climbed through the window during Warbler practise, maybe? But how would he have known which was my room? Hmm, that's pretty much impossible unless he knows somebody from Dalton._

Surely not. Karofsky and the guys and Dalton were two different kinds of people. Everybody at Dalton was respectful to say the least. David Karofsky was absolutely _not_ respectful. He was rude, invasive and abhorrent. He would never be seen with somebody in a uniform that went to private school. Well, that was if Kurt's assessment of Karofsky was correct. When he had realised the extent of Karofsky's harassment and hatred towards him, he also realised that he had been inordinately wrong about why the jock was going after him with a fire of hate burning in his eyes. Karofsky's motives had been entirely twisted but not in the way that Kurt had once thought.

He wouldn't put it past the other boy to do anything necessary to reach him. Not that Kurt was worth risking things for, but that Karofsky was incredibly unstable and Kurt didn't trust his mind. At least he had Sebastian to protect him.

He took one last, lingering look at the screen on his phone before quickly deleting the picture and setting his wallpaper back to him, Sam and Santana on one of his last days before moving to Dalton. It had been a great day, one of the best Kurt had had since the incident with Karofsky and before leaving for Dalton. They had just sat around, reminiscing about Glee Club, filling Sam in on their sophomore year and generally holding a little pity party for themselves. Kurt was sad to be leaving, although it was completely necessary, and Sam and Santana were sad to see Kurt go. They were a trio back at McKinley and everybody knew that. Now, Sam and Santana were only a duo. As dynamic as they were, Kurt was the final member of their group. They missed him and he missed them.

Taking a heavy breath, Kurt made his way to the only person who could help. Obviously, his beautiful boyfriend. He told Sebastian about Karofsky and everything that he done in the past. So he was the only one that was clued in on the particular situation with him.

Dialling his number (and checking for any other alterations), Kurt bit his lip. "Bas? Are you doing anything right now?"

" _You sound upset. Of course not, come right over. The door is open for you."_

"Thank you," Kurt breathed, already walking over. He just needed one of Sebastian's hugs to reassure him that Karofsky wouldn't be able to come anywhere near him while Sebastian was around. That was what he had sang that night in Kurt's room. Kurt trusted him which was a very big step where he was concerned. Trust wasn't something that Kurt encountered easily. People usually had to work very hard to gain his trust, but Sebastian had gained it almost instantly. He was even wary of Santana for the first few months of their friendship. Sam had proven himself almost immediately, despite the fact that he was a straight male which would have usually set off alarm bells in Kurt's mind signalling danger everywhere. He had not been able to trust Finn, as the boy had a tendency to be very unpredictable at times due to his anger issues.

Kurt quickly entered Sebastian's dorm, where he saw his boyfriend lying on his bed in all his bare chested glory. Kurt's eyebrow twitched as his noticed just how well put together Sebastian actually was. The face, the chest and Gaga only knew what else. Sebastian sat up immediately.

"Kurt, hey, I figured you'd be longer."

"I was kind of already on my way," Kurt laughed a little before crossing the room to greet his boyfriend. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips before sitting next to him on the bed. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"You sounded sort of scared on the phone. Is everything okay?"

"I feel like every time we're together, I have a new issue."

"As long as you're safe and happy, I don't care if you call me at four in the morning with a new problem. What's going on, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed. "You know… _that_ guy from McKinley? The one that…"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. You don't have to say it. Have you heard something from him?"

"He was in my room."

"WHAT?" Sebastian thundered, clearly outraged by what had transpired. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Kurt said quickly, not wanting Sebastian to jump to any unnecessary conclusions just yet. "I haven't seen him."

"So…how do you know?"

"He took a picture of himself on my phone and set it to the screensaver. I deleted it and replaced the lock screen, but just _knowing_ that he was around here, touching my things, it…sets me on edge. I don't know whether I should tell Adam or not. I mean, he has a right to know if a narcissistic stalker is entering the place where he sleeps."

Sebastian found himself nodding along with Kurt. Kurt shuffled down the bed a little bit and rested his head on his boyfriend's warm, muscled chest. Sebastian grasped Kurt's hand from his position and kissed his head. "Like I told you the other day, you're safe here with me, Kurt. Nothing can ever happen to you."

"You can't be around all the time," Kurt sniffled. "If he can get into my room, he can get to _you_. I could have been in there when he visited. Or, even worse, Adam could have been in there."

"If that's what it takes, I can be around you as much as you need. As long as that psycho can't get to you. I can even look out for you in the shower if you need me to," Sebastian smirked, even though Kurt couldn't see him.

"Don't say things like that while you're half naked. Once the seed of lust is planted, not a lot would be able to stop me from going there. And I want our first time to be nothing but perfect. Not on the back of my most violent bully forcing us to stay close for my own safety. That's not exactly romantic."

"And you deserve romance. And I'm going to give you romance. I notice that you neglected to mention the upcoming celebration of your birthday."

Kurt groaned. "Oh, I hate my birthday."

"You must be the only one."

"Probably. It's not even for a valid reason. You'd expect it to be because it reminds me of my mom or something, but it's not even that. I just…hate the thought of people buying gifts to celebrate the day I was born."

Sebastian frowned as they both sat up to get into a more comfortable position. Sebastian was sat at a right angle and Kurt was snuggled into his chest. "You of all people should be celebrated. Since I've met you, I have silently thanked you parents every single day for bringing you into this world. It's not been that long at all, but I cannot imagine not knowing you."

"Sometimes, I even think about thanking… _him_ for triggering my move to Dalton. If he hadn't have…done _that_ , then I wouldn't have met you until Sectionals where I would have ogled the lead soloist and cursed the fact that you were probably straight. You pull off the whole hetero thing pretty well."

Sebastian clucked slightly. "I've had to. My parents aren't huge supporters of my supposed 'decision' and will warmly welcome me back in their good graces when I choose the right path in life. If I'm ever coming across too gay when they have company, it doesn't usually end well for me."

Kurt gasped slightly. "Bas, they don't…hurt you, do they?"

"No. But they don't have to. It's all very _Harry Potter_. When they suggested I move to the basement bedroom, I thought they just wanted to do something cool for me. Only now I realise that it was their way of making sure I had no window to escape from when they locked my bedroom door for a few days.

"I'm not usually allowed out for three days. Not even for toilet breaks. Most people go home for Christmas and Easter holidays and I'm the only one of the Warblers who remains."

"Well, Christmas is approaching after Sectionals and I want you to come back with me. You shouldn't be alone on Christmas and you certainly shouldn't be going back to that place. Anyway, I want to formally introduce you to my family and friends. Say you'll do it."

Sebastian tilted his head. "I don't want to put you out or anything."

"Oh, not at all. Bas, you're my boyfriend. No, you're my soulmate. I love you. Staying at my house for two weeks isn't going to affect anything."

"You don't know what this means," Sebastian held back tears as Kurt kissed his chest.

"I don't think I do, and I wish you never had to."

"I'm glad you don't."

"Can we talk about something else?"

Sebastian stroked Kurt's hair delicately. "Of course. How are you feeling about Sectionals this year? Being the only person in the choir who has actual competed in a competition before gives you the upper hand on nerves."

"You can never really predict the crowd, though. And the judges. At Sectionals, we did a Broadway ballad and then a Rolling Stones song. They were both well received by the judges. At Regionals, we did a four song Journey melody and came third. Then again, that was probably because another team pandered to the celebrity judges by using their songs. Our set is great. Our harmonies are on point. I think we stand a good chance."

"Your song is brilliant. I'm glad that we switched. I'm much happier tackling the theme than I was just singing James Morrison."

"I'm glad we switched, too. I love singing this song and I have for a while. You sound amazing on yours. You could sell it."

"Only if you do, too. You could make some serious money and fame from this."

Kurt chuckled, as did Sebastian. Sebastian's chest rose and moved Kurt's head, making him laugh even more. Kurt loved how he and Sebastian could just _be_ and everything would make sense. Everything would just _click_ and feel right, like Kurt actually belonged there. Besides with Sam and Santana back at McKinley, he had never really belonged anywhere. When he first started at Dalton, Kurt had felt a little separate, even when he had established a friend group. It took realising that Sebastian was _everything_ to make him feel safe and at home.

When Kurt thought about Karofsky some more, about what his endgame was, the more confused he became. Kurt knew that the jock was obsessed with him. That much was clear through the notes, the locker room incident and the texts. That was one thing compared to the inner psyche of the bully. Kurt had no idea what Karofsky wanted. Did he want Kurt _dead_? Did he want Kurt to _love him_? Did he want Kurt to be straight? The boy had no idea.

But he had a feeling in his gut that told him that he was about to find out.

* * *

Later that day, Kurt was walking down the hallway when Santana's customised Beyoncé rang through the building.

"Hey, Tana!" Kurt chirped happily as he answered.

"Kurt! You've barely called. Sam and I now hate you. Kidding, anyway I don't have much time but I thought I would deliver the news to you myself before Finn told you."

"Did somebody finally kill Rachel?" Kurt laughed.

"Not yet, though the planning is underway. I'll need you for Phase Three."

"Done."

"Kurt, we got rid of Karofsky!"

Kurt's eyes bulged as his heart throbbed painfully. "What?"

"Principal Sylvester finally took a stand and delivered a pitch so flawless to the school board that they practically wet themselves and did not hesitate to expel him."

"That's great news."

"So you can come back!"

"Tana, I don't think I'm going to go back to McKinley."

"What, why? Karofsky is gone and he's the reason you left!"

"I miss you and Sam like crazy, I really do, but I've adapted. Dalton is…all kinds of crazy sometimes but I feel like I belong here. I told you about Sebastian and my solo for Sectionals. A boyfriend a competition solo. Two things I never got at McKinley. If I keep up my academic performances, colleges are going to be fighting each other for me."

Santana hummed down the phone. "I see you point, I—."

Kurt's phone tumbled to the floor with a sickening crunch.

Kurt's eyes looked across the hallway and saw the thing he would have given everything not to see.

The unmistakeable Dalton blazer.

The grin.

The legs that moved towards him.

The hand that caressed his face.

The voice that whispered, "Hello, Kurt."

David Karofsky was a student at Dalton Academy.


	13. Spotlight

The bus ride to Sectionals was a tense one for most. Kurt had been jokingly surprised when he realised that the Warblers were not taking multiple town cars as their ride to Sectionals. Sebastian had chuckled too but the others had not been amused.

As Sebastian had reminded him, Kurt was the only member on board the bus who had even appeared in a show choir competition before this one. People had been coming up to him all day asking for advice with their stage presence and wishing him luck with his solo. Amongst the drama with Karofsky, Kurt had not been rehearsing as much as he should have been. Fortunately, he was Kurt Hummel and Kurt Hummel was born to perform on stage. Not that he didn't need to rehearse, he did, but his natural talent was abundant and he could rely on it if he needed to. In his head, he was alternatively concentrating on remembering the simplistic steps for Sebastian's song. He was placed at the front after the Warblers had seen his dancing talents thanks to Santana, who had provided a video of a Cheerios routine from sophomore year. The Warblers had been so impressed by Kurt's handsprings and somersaults that they had placed him as lead dancer. Not that performing the step shuffle was actually dancing, but still. Kurt was flattered anyway.

Kurt had spent the last rehearsal trying not to be distracted by Sebastian's ass as he moved, concentrating on his high harmony instead. It had been a challenge, certainly.

Even though this was the Warblers first competition, they had instated a rule where the Council members would sit together to provide an "epicentre of authority and community" in Adam's eloquent words. Kurt found himself liking the boy more and more. While he gave a heartening speech, with the assistance of Elliott, Sebastian had been winking at him and licking his lips. It took all Kurt had not to laugh. Blaine had been texting rapidly throughout it and only dropped his phone to clap to give some semblance of attention to the speech.

Kurt found himself sat with Jeff, the erratic blonde Warbler who Kurt had been instantly charmed by. It was clear that he was dating Nick, but Nick had been asked by freshman Warbler Alex to sit with him and calm his nerves.

"So what's the stage like?" Jeff asked after Kurt had answered a question about the audience. He thought that being pestered would be annoying, but he found himself being the source of knowledge for the Warblers and he quite liked it. In the New Directions, Rachel would research practically everything so everyone would just go to her or Mr. Schuester.

Kurt smiled. "It's pretty good. There's more space between stage left and right than there is between upstage and downstage. Good for us, we work horizontally."

Jeff nodded, pleased by that information. "You've really settled in well, you know."

"How so?"

"Well, you haven't leaked any of our secrets to the New Directions, as far as we know. You said 'us'."

"I'm not the newest member anymore, Jeff. Warbler Diego joined after I did. But yes, I do feel like I belong in the Warblers. At the beginning, I wasn't sure where I was going to fit. McKinley never took full advantage of their countertenor, as Sebastian said, so I wasn't entirely sure what my role would be. I'm just so happy that I have this solo, Jeff. As much as I want to win for the Warblers, I kind of want to just say 'Suck it' to the New Directions for not featuring me at all last year."

Jeff laughed. "I can certainly understand that. You should have been featured in both of the competitions last year, Kurt. And I have a strong feeling that, if we make it to Regionals, we'll be putting you in for another solo. Your voice is outstanding."

Kurt dipped his head gratefully. "Thank you, Jeff. Though I don't think I want a solo at Regionals. I don't want to be that soloist that performs at every competition Not only will the Warblers slowly begin to resent me, the audiences won't be as impressed by our edge if there's one continuous soloist."

"I thought that the whole point of these competitions was to showcase your best performers."

Kurt gaped. "Okay, you have definitely been reading Rachel Berry's Show Choir Blog. That was taken verbatim from the section called 'How To Prepare A Set List' which mentions having a Jewish powerhouse diva take centre stage."

"You've read it."

"She begins every Glee Club meeting by reminding us of the URL. Of _course_ I've read it. mostly to leave hateful comments under the name ' _BernadettePeters'_ to try and freak her out."

Jeff shook his head at Kurt's antics as they resumed idle chitchat until the bus pulled up at their destination:

Sectionals.

The intercom pinged, signalling the Warblers taking their places after The Hipsters had stirred the audience's nostalgic enthusiasm. It turned out that the theme was antithetically perfect for them. Adam turned the group and smiled.

"Okay, guys. We've worked so hard to get to this point and we're finally here! We have two amazing performances lined up by two talented Warblers. Our vocals are on point. Okay, let's get in position for the first number. Good luck everybody. We've so got this."

Kurt laughed, noticing that Adam had used his catchphrase. He even did the little fist clench and excitable shudder that Kurt had done the first time he had used it.

As the Warblers waited for their next cue, Sebastian turned to Kurt.

"I would say 'Good luck' but you do not need it. Even if you went on that stage and barked like a dog for ten minutes, it would still be an amazing performance."

Kurt laughed loudly. "Thank you, Bas. You don't need it either. The song selection was genius and it's a crowd pleaser. Plus you sound amazing singing it."

"I could say the same. You're going to have the New Directions wondering why they didn't let you sing all of the solos. I'll be watching Rachel very closely during this song. I'll let you know how she reacted in case she tries to pretend that you were anything less than exceptional."

Kurt hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Places, Warblers," Elliott hissed quietly as they walked out onto the dark stage as the announcer introduced them. Kurt heard the precursory applause and that was it. He was in performance mode. Nothing could jar him from this moment.

The lights flooded the stage and Sebastian stepped forward. Warbler Cameron started the drum beat with his mouth, impressing the audience visibly. The acapella was obvious and the audience were eating it up.

Sebastian took a breath and began to sing. " _Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State." _

Sebastian, diverting from the choreography and the lyrics, improvised the next line. He reached out to Kurt and twirled him around leaning in for a kiss. He pulled away and continued the song. " _My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar my seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and…_

" _I know I gave it to you months ago. I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things the holes in my apologies, you know I'm trying hard to take it back."_

The Warblers subtly changed the key of their vocals, as did Sebastian. It was a genius moved planned by Elliott and they had pulled it off. " _So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, 'll carry you home."_ Sebastian looked at Kurt and nodded, smiling.

" _Tonight, we are young! So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun!"_

Sebastian joined in with the harmonies for the repeated chorus as the Warblers' voices heightened. _"Tonight, we are young! So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun!"_

Sebastian stepped out again, resuming the song. " _Now I know that I'm not all that you got. I guess that I, I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart. But our friends are back so let's raise a toast cause I found someone to carry me home!"_

Sebastian smiled at Kurt once more, as if it gave him strength, and continued the song with the next doubled chorus.

" _Tonight_  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

_Tonight_   
_We are young_   
_So let's set the world on fire_   
_We can burn brighter than the sun!"_

Sebastian raised his voice now beyond the Warblers. " _Carry me home tonight!"_

The Warblers had planned a call and response section and took up the next line. _"Just carry me home tonight!"_

Sebastian sang, " _Carry me home tonight!"_

" _Just carry me home tonight!"_

Sebastian continued the rest of the song on his own. " _The moon is on my side I have no reason to run so will someone come and carry me home tonight? The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir so will someone come and carry me home?_

" _Tonight, we are young,"_ Sebastian sang without any of the Warblers. " _So let's set the world on fire  
we can burn brighter than the sun."_

The Warbler joined in once more. " _Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter than the sun!"_

The Warblers turned to face the back, leaving a narrow path for Sebastian to walk up the steps as he sang. " _So if by the time the bar closes, and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home tonight."_ Sebastian turned to the face the front, taking his the raucous applause from the audience. He winked at Kurt quickly before the introductory melody, created by the Warblers, took effect. Kurt grabbed the microphone and stand from the wings and placed it center stage.

The Warblers repeated the introduction as Kurt looked out into the audience. The lights diminished his range of vision somewhat but he could still make out the mildly surprised faces of the New Directions. He saw the pride on Sam and Santana's faces.

He saw David Karofsky leering at him from the back of the auditorium.

Kurt's heart pounded as he realised that his song was beginning. _No, Kurt you cannot mess this up for the Warblers. Sing it to Karofsky if you have to but ignore him._

Kurt mustered up all of the emotion that he could possibly summon and began to sing. " _Young girl, don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall."_ His voice was light and clear as it rang out in the auditorium. He impressed even himself with the emotion he poured into the first line alone. He thought of who he was dedicating the performance to. His mother, father, Finn, Carole and the New Directions. And Sebastian. Everyone in his life who had ever supported him even fractionally.

" _Young girl, it's all right, your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly!"_

Kurt blinked back tears as he realised truly how vulnerable he was while singing this song, exposed for the audience to see his pain.

" _When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream of a place where nothing's harder than it seems. No one ever wants or bothers to explain of the heartache life can bring and what it means."_ He thought of the day he found that his mother was terminally ill. He was seven years old and had no idea why his mother was being taken away from him so soon. Kurt knew that he had grown up faster than he should have had to at his age but part of it had made him that much stronger throughout the adversity in his life. Kurt swallowed as he realised there was a lump in his throat ready to grace him with tears. He injected power into his voice that even Rachel would have been envious of and belted the chorus.

"When there's no one else, look inside yourself like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within. Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way. If you will learn to begin to trust the voice within!"

Kurt performed some impromptu vocal runs that were emulative of Christina Aguilera. He couldn't do it like she could, but they sounded good.

_"Young girl, don't hide, you'll never change if you just run away."_

Kurt thought of himself as he sang, running away from McKinley to a sanctuary at Dalton. So much of a sanctuary it had turned out to be, Karofsky had managed to infest the one place he thought he was safe from him. He had thought that everything was going to be okay. And perhaps it was. He had a wonderful boyfriend and some really great friends. Yet the danger was still lurking around him, creeping into his room and his show choir competitions.

" _Young girl, just hold tight and soon you're gonna see your brighter day."_ That gave Kurt hope that Karofsky would be neutralised as soon as possible. He would see his brighter day without a stalker in the mix. Just Kurt. With Sebastian and his friends from McKinley and some of the Warblers.

"Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed,"

Kurt sang out, fighting a shudder when he realised how those lyrics rang true of his own life. He had had his innocence snatched. From his mother's death to Karofsky's brutal harassment. He was no longer in the protective bubble his father had once formed for him to shield him from the hurt. He was here and he was hurting, exposed to the bullets of real life experience ready to strike him whenever they could.

" _It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid,"_ he continued. When he had practised the song to see if it worked, he had marveled at how the lyrics resonated with him. It had been hard at McKinley to stand up for himself when the fear of retaliation and suffering was always lurking on the precipice. And the one time he had properly done it, it had backfired on him.

" _No one reaches out a hand for you to hold when you're lost outside look inside to your soul."_

Kurt prepared himself for the next chorus, readying his voice for the pressure he was putting on it. " " _When there's no one else, look inside yourself like your oldest friend just trust the voice within. Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way if you will learn to begin to trust the voice within."_

" _Yeah...life is a journey. It can take you anywhere you choose to go. As long as you're learning. You'll find all you'll ever need to know!"_

Kurt saw the New Directions pumping their fists with pride. Sam and Santana were holding each other, overcome with satisfaction that their best friend had finally been given his chance to shine. Puck was crying. " _When there's no one else look inside yourself. Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within. Then you'll find the strength! That will guide your way if you will learn to begin to trust the voice within!"_

The Warblers made use of a haunting diminuendo to bring their backing vocals to a close as Kurt's angelic tone floating through the room. " _Young girl don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall…"_

A pregnant silence fell over the room before a vast amount of applauding and cheering took over. The New Directions jumped to their feet and Kurt's sight of Karofsky was lost. Bullies forgotten, Kurt reveled in the power of the applause, relishing how much it truly meant to him. Kurt Hummel was going to perform and nobody was going to stop him.

Adam and Elliott manoeuvred Sebastian to downstage center where Kurt was. Kurt grasped his hand and they took a bow, Kurt's rise more flamboyant than his boyfriend's. Sebastian backtracked and pointed to Kurt, clapping proudly. Kurt took another bow and grinned at the audience as they settled. The Warblers bounced offstage, cheering at their performance. There was an intermission until the New Directions were to perform and Sebastian took full advantage of that. He picked Kurt up and swung him around, narrowly missing kicking Blaine in the head as he texted still, not looking where he was going.

"Look alive, Blaine!" Sebastian called to the boy as he walked down the corridor. "I wonder what's eating him."

Kurt shook his head. "He'll talk to us if he needs to. Let's just focus on this moment right here. We were _amazing_ out there, Bas! I've never felt so alive before."

"You sounded better than I've ever heard you. And that's one hell of a milestone to beat, you know? You nailed it."

"As did you. The New Directions are going to have to pull something spectacular out of the bag. Rachel had better bring her A-game. I can't see anybody else soloing."

Kurt went to look for his former team in their seats, but they had obviously gone to prepare before he could see them. He made a note to see them afterwards. As Kurt and Sebastian sat in the seats formerly occupied by Sam and Santana, Kurt looked behind him.

"What are you searching for?"

Kurt turned back to his boyfriend. "Nothing. I just wanted to see if Mr. Schuester was still around," Kurt lied, knowing that the Glee instructor would have gone to do the show circle before going onstage.

"You'll see him afterwards, sweetheart. And if he's not bowing down at your feet, I'll be surprised."

Kurt blushed and leaned on Sebastian as the intermission came to a close.

"And now, from McKinley High, last year's Sectionals champions, the _New Directions!"_

Kurt's heart swelled as the lights came on. He knew that they would start from the back and work their way onto the stage. He expected Finn and Rachel's voices to blend together but was thoroughly surprised by what he had heard.

" _Do you hear me? I'm talking to you,"_ Sam's voice sang into the auditorium as he emerged from behind the curtain. Sam peered around the corner to the other side where Quinn was stood, hands on her hips. _"Across the water across the deep, blue, ocean under the open sky. Oh my, baby I'm trying."_

Quinn skipped down the aisle a little bit and smiled over at her boyfriend. _"Boy, I hear you in my dreams. I feel you whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard."_

They reached their hands out to each other and grinned. " _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Ooh!"_

Quinn ran up onto the stage and sang, _"They don't know how long it takes,"_ as Sam joined her after the line, repeating it an octave lower.

" _Waiting for a love like this,"_ Quinn sang and Sam repeated once more. Kurt took Sebastian's hand and beamed up at him.

" _Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had more kiss, I'll wait for you I promise you…I will!"_

" _I, I, I,"_ Sam sang loudly. Kurt was impressed with how much his voice had come on. He was also impressed that Mr. Schuester had finally taken his head out of his ass and recognised the pure talent flowing from the club's very seams.

They repeated the chorus twice more, staring lovingly into each other's eyes before staring back at the audience. It was such a special moment that it was incredibly compelling to watch. Kurt found it odd that the New Directions were performing and he wasn't with them. It was something he would have to get used to.

Sam and Quinn ran off stage as the New Directions ran on, energy flowing from their stances.

As soon as the introductory piano melody kicked in, Kurt knew who the soloist was. Nobody else could have sang this song.

" _He left no time to regret,"_ Santana belted as she turned around. _"Kept his lips wet. With his same old safe bet…"_

Santana continued the song with flawless vocals that even Kurt was impressed by as the New Directions performed a simple dance routine behind her. Santana's power was so overwhelming that Kurt began to cry silent tears. His best friends had just performed right after he himself had. They had all been silenced before but now they had found their voices. It was perfect.

After the applause had died down and the judges had deliberated, they were all called back onto the stage to announce the results. Kurt stood at the edge of the Warblers, standing with Sam and Santana. Sebastian had let him be for the time being so that he could reunite.

"In third place," the announcer said, cutting off Kurt's planned lauding of his friends' performances. "The Hipsters!"

The elderly people shuffled off, proud of their accomplishments. Kurt thought they were simply adorable.

"In first place…what do you know, it's a _tie!_ Congratulations, you're all going to Regionals!"

There was cheering from everyone. Kurt was swept up in a giant hug with Sam and Santana before Mr. Schuester emotionally hugged him.

"I'm sorry I never used you more, Kurt," he said into his ear. Kurt stepped out of his arms and shook his head.

"Water under the bridge, Mr. Schue! I'm glad you finally learned that Rachel and Finn aren't the only members of the club."

Mr. Schuester laughed. "I think I might have to make some plans for Regionals."

"Include Rachel, though. Maybe not a solo, but a duet. Her and Puck sound great together."

"Noted."

Kurt was pulled back by the Warblers who patted him on the back and congratulated him on his performance. Kurt found Sebastian and they kissed each other hard on the lips. "It's because of us," Kurt said happily.

Sebastian smirked. "No, Kurt. You won this for us. Don't pretend you didn't."

"I'm not, we were both flawless."

"That we were."

Mr. Schuester announced that they were going for a celebratory meal at Breadstix and that the Warblers should join them. Most of them hollered and cheered and the others stayed passive, as though suspicious of his motives.

So that was how Kurt and Sebastian were under direct questioning by Sam, Santana, Puck and Quinn about their relationship.

"I hope you're treating him right, Smythe," Puck growled.

Kurt slapped his arm. "Oh, Puck, that's enough. Sebastian had been nothing but perfect since I met him. You can dial down the crazy uncle routine."

Sebastian smiled. "Kurt is the most special person in my life. I'll never treat him badly. If I do, I give you permission to beat me up or kill me or whatever Santana is planning."

Sebastian thought he heard something about razor blades, but he could have been wrong. "Anyway, I need to make a stop at the restroom before we head back."

Kurt slid out of the booth to let his boyfriend out before sliding back in, his face solemn. "I've been waiting for the right time to talk to you guys about something."

Sam placed a calming hand on Kurt's and the latter smiled shortly.

"You know how Karofsky isn't a McKinley student anymore?" Kurt clarified.

Santana immediately understood. "No way."

"Yes. Karofsky enrolled at Dalton last week. I saw him in the uniform."

Sam grunted. "I'm going to go all Bruce Lee on that bitch."

Puck clapped his shoulder before Kurt sighed.

"Boys, no. Violence won't solve this. You tried once, remember? He's been in my dorm and on my phone. He was at Sectionals."

They all gasped. Quinn sighed.

"Kurt, maybe you should get a restraining order."

"Thanks, Quinn," Kurt smiled gratefully for her compassion. "But who would believe me. It must have been purely a coincidence that Karofsky started to attend Dalton at the same time that I did."

"You need to tell Sebastian," Santana said firmly.

Kurt shook his head. "He already knows everything. He just doesn't know who it was."

"Kurt!" Sam reprimanded.

"What, and out him? No thank you. I don't do things like that. I'm not a bully."

"Out him?" Puck frowned, obviously not knowing the details. Kurt sighed.

"Tell Puck on the way home, guys, but somebody stay with him tonight so he doesn't get into trouble."

Sam smiled. "I can do that."

"So you guys think I should tell Bas?"

"Tell me what?" Sebastian piped up from behind Kurt. He didn't sound upset or angry, just curious and concerned.

Kurt bit his lip, silently asking for privacy. His friends shuffled out of the booth and gave them some alone time. "It's about my…stalker, if you will."

"What about him?" Sebastian's lip curled angrily.

"I never told you who he was because I didn't want to force him out of the closet. But I need to tell you now. I saw him at Sectionals."

"Right?" Sebastian said, jaw clenched trying to keep his cool.

"It's—." Kurt began, but was stopped by Elliott and Adam.

"We're heading back now or else we won't make it before curfew," Adam smiled.

Elliott nodded. "They all want to say goodbye to you, Kurt."

The goodbyes were emotional. Tina cried, as usual. Sam and Santana made him promise to call more regularly and Kurt agreed.

* * *

Back at Dalton, the Warblers decided to have a party in the choir room to celebrate their first competition win. It didn't matter that they tied at all.

As Adam, Elliott and Sebastian said something, Blaine stepped out, slipping into the room. Kurt glanced over and his breath hitched.

"Who's this, Blaine?" Alex asked.

Blaine smiled, looking down at his hand. "This is David Karofsky. My new boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian sang 'We Are Young' by fun. 
> 
> Kurt sang 'The Voice Within' by Christina Aguilera
> 
> Quinn and Sam sang 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat 
> 
> Santana sang 'Back to Black' by Amy Winehouse


	14. The Anderson-Smythe Debate

One look at Kurt told Sebastian Smythe all he needed to know about Blaine’s new beau.

He saw the pure, unadulterated _fear_ in Kurt’s eyes. The way he looked down and turned pale, as though David Karofsky was about to snap his neck. And maybe he was.

Sebastian caught Kurt’s eye and silently confirmed was Sebastian was thinking. Sebastian could feel himself shaking, anger searing through his and bubbling under his skin.

Kurt turned to him quickly. “You need to calm down,” he whispered.

Sebastian’s jaw clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Baby, you’re doing great. Count to ten for me, okay?”

Sebastian nodded shortly.

“Speak the numbers, Bas.”

“One,” he whispered. “Two. Three. Four. F—.”

Sebastian was cut off by a voice.

“Kurt? I didn’t know you went here!” Karofsky exclaimed, as though he and Kurt were childhood friends who had lost touch when one moved away.

Kurt took a _very_ deep breath. “Yes, I go here.”

“That’s great, man! We should catch up sometime.”

Sebastian lost the ability count as he stood up, a white hot rage burning in front of his eyes. Everybody else was blurred from his vision, Karofsky the only figure that he could see vividly.

“You get the fuck out of here _right now_!” Sebastian roared, charging Karofsky. The former shoved Blaine out of the way and pressed his hands against Karofsky’s chest, forcing him to hit the wall.

“What the _fuck_?” Karofsky shoved Sebastian off him and pushed him backwards. Sebastian was in mid-swing, but Blaine tackled him to the floor before the punch could land.

Adam banged the gavel hard and everybody stopped to listen.

Adam _never_ banged the gavel. The one time he had done it was when the Warblers were arguing about which song to sing at a Six Flags gig and nobody could make their minds. Warblers Steve and James got into a rather heated discussion about it and Adam had had enough. The Council had agreed that Adam be the only one in control of the gavel as he was the most level-headed out of all of them.

“This is _not_ what the Warblers are known for. Guys, come on. Blaine, help Seb off the floor please.”

Blaine turned away. Sebastian got to his feet, glaring at Karofsky.

“What’s gotten into you guys?”

Blaine held up a hand. “I think you’ll find he was attacking my boyfriend. My _boyfriend_.”

Sebastian scoffed. “Because he’s fucking _scum_ , Blaine.”

Elliott sighed. “Okay, enough. Blaine, we get that you have a boyfriend. Seb, can we not?”

“I can’t sit in here while _he’s_ in here.”

Adam clicked his tongue, trying to think of something. “Here’s what we do. We reinstate the tradition of having Warbler to Warbler debates.”

Kurt was confused, as were the other newer Warblers. Karofsky’s gaze never left Kurt and somebody in the room was paying close attention to this, not quite sure what to make of it.

“What’s that?” Warbler Josh piped up.

Elliott took the mantle. “Well, a while ago, an older Warbler Council decided that it was best if everybody got along, so they would have regular debates to settle any grievances. Blaine? Sebastian? It’s up to you. Do you think it will help?”

“I’m happy to do that,” Blaine said.

Sebastian looked to Kurt, who nodded slightly. “Me too.”

Adam smiled. “Okay great. Elliott, set up the room. Dave, I’m sorry but you’ll have to leave. This is a Warbler only event.”

Dave nodded and left the room. Kurt was seething at the gentle, polite façade that he was creating when the reality had it that Dave was one of the vilest human beings Kurt would probably ever know in his life. And nobody else saw it but him and Sebastian. Well, he figured that only he and Sebastian knew about it what David had done.

“Alright,” Elliott said, moving the furnished chairs to face each other and the others to the wings so the other Warblers could ask questions, “let’s sit you both down.”

Sebastian nodded. “One second, El.” He zipped over to Kurt and hugged him, apologising for reacting violently.

“Bas, it’s fine. Honestly. You and Blaine need to have this out.”

“What do I say? I take it that you don’t want the whole room to know.”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no, you have nothing to apologise for, you hear me? He’s a monster. And I’ll prove it another way.”

“Tell them about the notes if you want,” Kurt said, not entirely sure he wanted him to.

Sebastian shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I’ll go about this another way. I’ll think of something. Sit tight.”

Sebastian took the seat closest to Kurt and stared ahead at Blaine’s clenched jaw. Sebastian wanted to scoff at him so badly. Blaine’s clenched jaw was hilarious to look at, it really was. He was trying his absolute hardest to be menacing when he was really about as fear-inducing as a laughing baby.

“You ready, Smythe?” Blaine snapped, cracking his neck.

“We’re not fighting, Blaine. I don’t get why you’re getting yourself so worked up about this.”

Adam interrupted them. “Okay, Sebastian, since you made the first move, why don’t you start us off? Why did you attack David?”

“Because,” Sebastian gritted his teeth and forced out a lie, “I don’t like him.”

“Blaine?” Adam pointed to him.

“You’ve never even _met_ him!”

Sebastian’s eyes quickly darted to Kurt. “I just get a bad vibe.”

“So that means that you can go and punch him out?” Blaine defended.

Sebastian sighed. All of those times he had talked about taking the high road once in a while, he never though he would be doing this now. “Okay, I’m sorry for shoving him.”

Blaine chuckled darkly. “I’m surprised you’re the one apologising and not Kurt.”

“Leave him out of this, Anderson,” Sebastian snapped.

Elliott sighed. “I agree. This is between the two of you and not Kurt.”

Blaine shook his head. “You’re right. I just thought that bringing Dave in here would stir something up in him, that’s all.”

Kurt swallowed. “Adam, may I?”

Adam nodded, dragging a hand down his face. He felt like a father forcing his children to sit down and talk it out.

“Stir what up, exactly Blaine?”

“Guilt, maybe,” Blaine shrugged.

Kurt was shocked to his very core. “And what would I be guilty for?”

“Dave wouldn’t say,” Blaine explained, “he just mentioned that you made his high school life pretty unpleasant before you left.”

Kurt had to hand it to Karofsky; he certainly knew how to play ball. But so did Kurt. “Oh, my mistake. Yes, I bullied David Karofsky very extensively. How silly of me to forget!”

“Kurt—,” Sebastian tried, but Kurt waved him away.

“Because I’m definitely strong enough to lift him into dumpsters and leave bruises from being shoved into lockers.” The sarcasm was thick in the air.

“Kurt, did he? Did Dave do that to you?” Elliott interjected.

Kurt sighed. “That’s a nonissue right now. I’m just curious as to how exactly _I_ mistreated _him_.”

Blaine’s expression hardened. “You know, I didn’t even want to bring him in here today. He insisted that he meet my friends and I’m sure he’s feeling very unwelcome right now.”

“Because he _isn’t_ welcome here!” Sebastian thundered, trying to calm down.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Jealousy is unbecoming on you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian snapped. “What the _fuck_? I’m _jealous_? Of which one of you?”

Blaine shrugged. “I couldn’t say, but I know you. You’re hiding something and I think it’s jealousy.”

Sebastian frowned. “I have a boyfriend, Blaine, whom I love very much.”

“I didn’t say you didn’t. I just don’t think that you want me to be happy, do you?”

“Okay, you’ve just jumped between two different allegations, Blaine. Is it jealousy or your unhappiness that you want to concentrate on?”

Blaine sighed in defeat. “I just think that you have a problem with Dave that isn’t actually about Dave. Or you for that matter.” Blaine’s eyes found Kurt.

Kurt frowned as did Sebastian. “You think I have a problem with Kurt and I’m jealous of your relationship or whatever this is between you and Karofsky?”

Blaine nodded. “Maybe. And I think that Kurt’s issue with Dave is becoming your issue as well and it doesn’t need to be.”

Kurt sighed. “Blaine, okay, I do have an issue with your... boyfriend. But Bas has only met him once. How could my problem affect his judgement?”

It was sound logic and Blaine knew it. Kurt continued.

“My issue with Karofsky is between me and him now leave it at that!”

Blaine nodded.

“You’re not very good at this, are you Blaine? You try to cause problems when it always boils down to you being rash in your decision making,” Sebastian smirked.

Blaine was fuming once again. “You’re really bringing _that_ up? How _dare_ you?”

Sebastian shrugged. “Because you don’t realise that you are the problem and you try to blame everybody else!”

Blaine heaved. “You’re a _bastard_ , Smythe.”

Adam banged the gavel. “Alright, enough! Sebastian, what are you talking about?”

“I don’t think that Blainers over here would want me to talk about it, Adam.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Sebastian, just tell the damn story.”

He nodded. “Okay, well back when we first met, Blaine came over to my room one evening for pizza and movie night.

“We ate and watched the movie and everything was fine. Then he tried to kiss me.”

Blaine scoffed.

“What, Blaine? Did it not happen that way?”

“Carry on,” Blaine muttered sadly.

“Anyway, I stopped him because I wasn’t into him like that, we were friends. Things were tense for a while as I’m sure Adam and Elliott remember.”

“Yeah, but we never knew why,” Elliott answered.

“Well I was sick of not talking to Blaine, so I tried to approach him when he punched me. I punched him back and we both got pulled into the headmaster’s office.”

Sebastian cleared his throat. “Blaine spun some tale about me stealing his watch and he was angry so he hit me. I got put on disciplinary probation and other punishments from my family that I won’t get into.”

Kurt tilted his head, sensing something heavy bubbling on Sebastian’s tongue. He knew it was a tough issue for Bas to talk about, but he made a note to offer his ear.

Adam coughed. “So Blaine, you lied to the Headmaster about why you punched Sebastian and got him put on probation for it when it was really because he rejected you?”

“I was angry,” Blaine defended poorly.

“And I was angry at your boyfriend. So I tried to hit him. Yet you think that’s an offence punishable by death, apparently.”

Blaine shook his head. “Look, am I okay to leave? This clearly isn’t going anywhere and I would like to spend some time with my boyfriend.”

Elliott rolled his eyes at Blaine saying those two words over and over again. They really did get it.

Adam bit his lip. “Sure, why not? Everyone, you’re free go early if you want.”

The Warblers nodded passively, groaning about missing rehearsal time. Adam, Elliott, Kurt and Sebastian remained.

“Look, Adam, I’m sorry for attacking him.”

Adam nodded. “I know, Seb. Clearly whatever Kurt isn’t talking about has gotten to you and I understand that. You have a right to your own lives. But I get the feeling that David Karofsky is going to be our newest Warbler. You may have to suffer in silence for a while.”

Sebastian nodded. “I can try that. Thanks, Adam. Elliott.”

“No problem. But try to mend fences with Blaine, okay?”

“I will. Kurt, do you want get some coffee with me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Kurt replied and the two left hand in hand.

Adam closed the door and turned to Elliott. “What the hell are we gonna do about these two?”

“Kurt and Sebastian?”

“No, although that did come as a shock. I mean Blaine and Sebastian.”

“I know. Our chemistry at Regionals is going to _suck_.”

“Not if we have Kurt and Sebastian up front again.”

Elliott sighed. “You just _know_ that’ll cause Hurricane Blaine to make an appearance.”

“I still think it’s hilarious how those two word rhyme. It’s like they were meant to be put together.”

Elliott smiled. “I know. Blaine makes my rhyming efforts much easier. We’ll get through all of this. But I’m with Sebastian. I get a bad feeling from this Karofsky.”

Adam gulped. “Me too.”

* * *

After Kurt and Sebastian had said their goodnights, Kurt retired to his dorm, where he found a note on his bed.

“Shit,” Kurt whispered before turning it over.

_Hey Kurt,_

_Elliott and I are having a movie-musicals night in his dorm if you want to come along. I would’ve called but I didn’t want to disturb your coffee date with Seb. The door’s open if you want to come._

_Adam x_

Kurt sighed in relief until he saw something sticking out underneath his pillow. Now that _had_ to be the one he was dreading.

Picking it up carefully, as though it was poisoned, Kurt bit his lip.

_When I’m fucking Blaine, I’ll be thinking of you. You will leave him and love me someday Kurt. Or else._


	15. Growing Tension

The gavel swung down and hit the table with more force that Adam usually exerted. It was now twice in two meetings that he had used the object and it was more times than he had originally planned on it. The Warblers immediately ceased their hullaballoo of noise and looked to the Council.

“Okay, thank you. Let’s just sort this out in a civilised way. One person speaking at a time. We’re not animals.”

Kurt smiled, thankful for Adam’s levity where someone else would have really threw down the thunder at the Warblers. They were kids, trying to decide what songs to sing at competition out of _millions_. The requirement was an anthem and there were so many of them that were applicable and good for the Warblers to harmonise on. Elliott had suggested that a fair way to pick soloists was to pick the songs first and then have any potential soloist sing that song and decide that way. Everyone thought that was fair and it wouldn’t cause hard feelings if somebody wasn’t chosen. Kurt could just _feel_ the omission of Blaine’s name in the explanation.

The boy in question was in full-on sulking mode. Blaine’s bitterness during the debate had rolled over to the next meeting. He was still offering songs to sing, but they were less impassioned and only for him to sing, no questions asked. Mainly Katy Perry, but that was a different issue altogether.

Sebastian was holding himself together. His pure fury towards Karofsky had yet to apex itself, but Kurt knew that it was about to. He valued his own patience and calmness in the face of his triggers, but knew that Sebastian had a harder time doing so. He sent his boyfriend reassuring looks at regular intervals and let him know that he was in his corner, always. Somehow, Sebastian received the message purely through some quite intense eye contact.

After the previous debate between two Council members, it was no exaggeration to say that things were incredibly tense. Blaine and Sebastian were still shutting each other out, having not been able to make things up to each other just yet. Kurt didn’t blame either of them. Blaine was in the dark about Karofsky’s reality and Sebastian _knew_ and couldn’t accept that one of his best friends was dating his boyfriend’s assailant. It was a kind of twisted circle that nobody was quite ready to deal with. Least of all Kurt.

Sebastian leaned into Adam. “I need a minute to calm down.”

Adam just nodded and continued to listen to Josh’s ideas for a mashup at Regionals. While he knew that Lady Gaga’s _Hair_ and Adam Lambert’s _Fever_ would definitely not work well together in a mashup, he let the boy down easy. “That could work, Josh, thanks for the suggestion.”

The boy preened as Blaine subtly slipped out of his seat and sat next to Kurt. Adam called for a short recess. He turned to Elliott and struck up a conversation as Blaine breathed heavily, trying to get Kurt’s attention.

“I’m aware that you’re next to me, Blaine. No need for loud exhalation. I take it that you wanted something.”

“I want to talk to you about Dave. Last night, I told him what you said about him mistreating _you_ in high school and I want you to know that I don’t appreciate the lies.”

Kurt tried not to explode at the fury that raged within him. “Oh, do enlighten me. What did darling Dave say that I did now?”

“You know, you really shouldn’t be so flippant about this. I never thought that you would be the kind of person to actually _out_ someone. I guess we all have errors in judgement, don’t we?”

That was the last straw for Kurt.

“Oh, you know what? _Fuck_ you, Blaine. I was going to tell you what my problem is with your stupid boyfriend, but I don’t think you’ll believe me anyway. All I can do is tell you to be careful, even if you don’t see how messed up he is.”

Kurt headed for the door, ignoring everything in the room.

“I think you’re the messed who’s messed up, Kurt.”

Kurt turned around, tears in his eyes and he glared at Blaine with every bit of rage he could muster. “And how do you think I _got_ that way?”

With that, Kurt exited the choir room, almost running into Sebastian on the way, the latter’s arms preventing Kurt from breaking down.

“Who do I need to strangle?”

Kurt sniffed, trying not to let the tears overcome him. He hated crying. “Bas, it doesn’t matter. Can you…do you mind staying with me for a little bit?”

“Of course, sweetheart. For as long as you need. You can tell me what happened and we can cuddle up and watch _The Boy From Oz_ if you want.”

Kurt nodded. “Thank you.”

“I also have something that I feel like I should talk to you about,” Sebastian whispered and Kurt knew that it wasn’t good. It was the quiet tone that Sebastian used that tipped him off. Sebastian usually spoke clearly, but now his voice was thick with emotion.

Once they were back in Sebastian’s room, lying side by side against the headboard, Sebastian immediately launched into an explanation. Kurt presumed that he had been debating with himself whether or not to tell Kurt and wanted to say whatever he needed to say before he changed his mind.

“You know the story that Blaine and I told yesterday about the watch? I want to fill in the blanks for you.”

Kurt quickly understood what he meant. “About your parents.”

Sebastian nodded. “The disciplinary action from the school was nothing compared to what happened when I went home for Christmas. I saw it coming a mile away, of course. The Headmaster informed my parents as soon as it happened and I knew that they would not have forgotten about it.”

Kurt rubbed his hand over his boyfriend’s and bit his lip. “God, Bas, what did they do?”

“I won’t go into specifics, because I don’t really want to dwell on it but…by the end of the day, I had a black eye, a few bruised ribs and various other injuries. My parents, especially my dad, are big fans of unconventional corporal punishment. They don’t use canes or belts. My dad just uses his fists and his feet. Punches, kicks, shoves against the wall.

“It wouldn’t have been so bad if I knew that I had genuinely done something to deserve it, but Blaine had lied to everyone about it. Nobody believed my story until yesterday. Adam and Elliott knew that I wouldn’t lie in a Warbler’s debate. And you believe me, don’t you?”

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. “ _Of course_. Your parents shouldn’t treat you like that. Even if you had done something wrong. I can’t believe you went home to that every single time. You should come and stay with me for Christmas?”

Sebastian had never had a chance to escape from his parents, because he was always forced to come home for Christmas. He knew that the punishment would be several times worse if he evaded Christmas and showed up several months later like nothing had happened. He had decided to hurt himself to help himself, in retrospect.

The chance that Kurt had put in front of him was severely tempting and Sebastian couldn’t help but think about it. The chance to get away for just a few weeks without having to worry. His parents wouldn’t worry, of course. They would be angry, but worry wasn’t a thing that they were used to. Not since Sebastian walked in on his father fornicating with the maid and was worried that Sebastian would tell his mother. Naturally, his father made sure that he wouldn’t.

To this day, he never had.

“Bas, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I…I would love to stay with you, but I don’t think that it’s an option. If I don’t go home for Christmas, then someday I’m going to have to and it’ll be so much worse then.”

Kurt tilted his head. “Well why don’t you move in for all the major holidays _and_ summer so you never have to go back. Next thing you know, we’re graduating and not living with our families.”

Sebastian thought about what it might be like not to see his parents for the next year and a half and then however long he went without seeing them after graduation. However troublesome they were, they still mattered to him. “They’re my _parents_ , Kurt. I can’t just have nothing to do with them.”

“But they hurt you and make you miserable! I know it’s an unspoken rule to not give out parenting tips to others, but not hurting your child in any way is sort of a given.”

Heat flared in Sebastian’s gut and not even the good kind. He was surprised that he was getting angry at Kurt, but here he was. His parents had managed to ruin his life even when they weren’t around…again. He couldn’t stop himself. “I can handle it, Kurt! They’re the only family I have and I love them!”

Kurt flinched slightly but recovered as quickly as it had happened. “I know! I know. I just can’t stand the sight of you hurting because of them after everything else you’ve been through.”

And it just kept coming. The undeniable rage that soared throughout his body, just waiting to be expressed in any way possible. “I never wanted your sympathy, Kurt! I don’t appreciate the way you’ve been talking about my parents. They do bad things, sure, but they’re not bad people and you don’t know them. Look, I’m just going to go and walk around for a while. Stay here if you want, I’ll come back when I’ve had time to think.”

And suddenly Kurt was watching Sebastian leave his own dorm because of _him_. He had judged, yes, but he had been right. Hadn’t he? Sebastian’s parents continuously abused him to the point of lasting injury, both physical _and_ emotional. Weren’t they the type of people who needed to be judged? The type of people who were looked down upon in society for mistreating their children. It was the way things worked and Kurt despised parents who used corporal punishment on their children. And to think about his boyfriend going through something like that was horrible.

Sebastian had been abused by his parents _and_ his ex-boyfriend, Liam. Both of those encounters had to leave damage in Sebastian’s self-worth and relationships with others and trusting people. He trusted Kurt, didn’t he?

Kurt groaned as he realised he knew nothing that he thought he knew and Karofsky wasn’t going away anytime soon. Things were no longer coming up roses.

Instead, his life was slowly becoming a wilting flower, the life and beauty it once had only tainted by time and environment. Kurt knew that something needed to change, but couldn’t figure it out exactly how to change it.

But in time, he would.

* * *

Sebastian stalked the halls of Dalton, his gait becoming heavy and quick across the marble floor. He knew that he should not have exploded at Kurt, but he couldn’t have helped it. His anger issues were getting more prominent by the minute, especially with everything that was happened. Blaine was in danger, Kurt was in danger and he guessed that he too was in danger. All because one psychopathic teenager was in love with somebody who didn’t love him back and he had taken too far. That didn’t sit right with Sebastian.

But, of course, Sebastian was incredibly down on his luck at that precise moment and fate his put his biggest demon right in his path.

“Oh hey. Sebastian, was it?” Dave Karofsky smirked at him from the corner he was walking towards. Sebastian tried to breathe, but found himself completely unable to. He didn’t see Dave’s hand move to his pocket.

Sebastian was going to simply walk past, but he doubted that he would ever get an opportunity to talk to this punk without Blaine or Kurt around. Now was his chance.

“Listen, _fucker_ , I know everything about your history with Kurt and you’re not going to be able to get away with it. You may have Blaine fooled, but not me. I know people like you and you always get what you deserve. If I see you even so much as _talking_ to Kurt, I’ll personally make sure you won’t be able to _speak_ ever again, we _clear_?”

Karofsky just nodded, watching Sebastian shove him and walk away further into the school. Once he had turned the corner, Karofsky took his phone from his pocket and slid his finger across the screen multiple times until he was satisfied. Nodding to himself, he pressed _Play._

Sebastian’s voice was clearly recorded. _“Listen, fucker, I know people like you and you always get what you deserve. If I see you even so much as talking to Kurt, I’ll personally make sure you won’t be able to speak ever again, we clear?”_

Before he saw Blaine and, subsequently, Kurt, there was one last stop that Karofsky had to make.

He knocked on the door, a polite smile on his face. Using his best acting skills from McKinley, he smiled at the man in front of him.

“Uh, sorry to bother you, Headmaster, but I think there’s something that you need to hear.”


	16. Explosions

“Are you _serious_?” Kurt thundered. “ _Suspended_?”

Adam sighed. “Two weeks, unfortunately. The Headmaster ruling can’t be challenged, Kurt. I wasn’t told what Sebastian did, but suspensions aren’t doled out here unless it’s serious.”

Kurt thought back to his last conversation with Sebastian before the boy left the dorm. “Adam, he can’t be suspended again.”

“I know, Kurt,” Adam said. “I know what Sebastian goes through at home. He told me once when he was drunk. I don’t think he meant to let me know, though. Also, I don’t think that this is your greatest problem today.”

Kurt dismissed his anger and shook his head. “Great. Because what my life needs is more drama.”

As if timed, the doors opened in one sweeping motion and unveiled something both Adam and Elliott wished they would never have to do.

“Warblers, welcome our newest Warbler, David Karofsky.” Blaine smirked as Karofsky waved shyly to the rest of the group.

As they settled, Elliott sighed.

“Unfortunately, Sebastian has been suspended for a full two weeks for something we are not aware of. He will still attend classes, but will return to his dorm in all free periods and at the end of the day.”

As he spoke, Kurt was lost in his fear.

Karofsky would now have a reason to be around him, to be _near_ him and Kurt just knew that he would subtly wriggle his way next to Kurt in rehearsal and in performance choreography. Touching him and…no.

As soon as Kurt’s eyes met Adam’s, the British boy seemed to have gotten the message. Kurt figured that he saw the pure fear lining the edges of Kurt’s pupils. Adam tipped his head towards the door and Kurt smiled gratefully, dashing for the exit.

“Kurt isn’t feeling too well, so I’ve excused him. I’ll just check on him and be right back.”

Adam knew something was up when Karofsky smiled.

“I can go, if you want. You surely wouldn’t want to disrupt rehearsal.”

Adam frowned, shrugging. “I think Blaine and Elliott can handle rehearsal, thank you Dave. I’ll be back shortly, though.” Adam saw the earnestness in Dave’s eyes and somehow knew that he had to stay in between Kurt and Dave at all times, for a reason he actually knew not. He was sure that it was something big though, something dark. Something that made Kurt terrified just by locking eyes with Dave. He silently sent a message to Elliott to not let Blaine completely take over the rehearsal. He just hoped his fellow council member got the message.

Adam strolled through the halls, thinking about both Kurt and Sebastian and the two of them combined.

He wasn’t going to act like he hadn’t been interested in Kurt, because he definitely was. Although soon after he spend more and more time with him, he realised that Kurt wasn’t going to be interested in him the same way. They were friends, close friends, but a relationship between the two of them was never going to be on the cards. Adam hadn’t been dismayed, because Kurt had found somebody who was going to make him happy.

He had no idea why Sebastian had been suspended, but he had a gut feeling that it was something to do with Blaine’s boyfriend. Dave joining the Warblers just as Sebastian was suspended could not have been a coincidence. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the boy while Sebastian couldn’t. Kurt would definitely be safe in the rehearsal room. Everybody liked him and now Adam pretty much knew that something was wrong with Karofsky, it would be easier to keep the two apart, though.

Adam also realised that Sebastian would sooner or later find out that Karofsky had joined the Warblers and somebody would have to be there to make sure that he didn’t jeopardise his place at the school by acting out in response to the news. He figured that Sebastian’s merit scholarship was also quite rocky from the Blaine incident which had been revealed during the debate. Sebastian’s parents were one thing when he was suspended, but if he was expelled from the academy, Adam dreaded to think what would happen.

He reached the dorm in record time, knocking quietly even though he lived there, too.

“Kurt, it’s me. Can I come in?”

Kurt opened the door, smiling past the blotchy patches under his eyes. “Of course, it’s your dorm too.”

Adam slipped inside, checking for any signs of Karofsky approaching. Satisfied, Adam drew the lock across the door while Kurt tried to pretend like he hadn’t been crying. Adam could tell through song that Kurt was a terrific actor, but there were some things that couldn’t be deflected. Like personal issues and certain traumas. Adam hoped it wasn’t that serious. Maybe it would be a petty grudge, but somehow he doubted it.

“I’m sorry for boycotting rehearsal. I just… _can’t_ ,” Kurt whispered.

Adam sat down next to him and patted his shoulder. “It’s alright, Kurt, I’m not going to hound you about returning to rehearsal. But, unintentionally, you’ve made it pretty clear that there’s some kind of issue between you and Blaine’s boyfriend. I’ve never seen somebody look so… _scared_. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Kurt was in a corner. There was no easy to play himself out of it, either. The fear was too genuine to lie convincingly about. “Was it obvious to everyone else?”

Adam hadn’t expected him to be so forthright. Deflection was common in situations like these. “Probably not. If you want to talk to me about it, I’ll listen. I know that I’m not quite Sebastian, but a problem shared is a problem halved.”

“Do you just speak entirely in clichés?”

Adam chuckled. “Only sometimes.”

Kurt sighed. He had to say _something_ or else Adam would keep subtly pushing him until he did, and he would rather have the choice. “First off, David Karofsky is not a good person. My warnings to Blaine the other day weren’t just absent cautions. They were real, substantiated and I just know that he won’t listen to me. He already thinks I’m trying to sabotage his relationship to get back at him for what he did to Sebastian.

“I’m not, by the way. I’m genuinely scared for Blaine.”

“Kurt, what has Karofsky _done_?”

“He’s a bully by nature. At McKinley, his reign of terror was by far the worst. The others would push a few buttons and think they were dicking around, but Karofsky picks his targets carefully. They have to have either really offended him with something they did or have something that he wants.”

“And Karofsky targeted you?”

“Yes,” Kurt confirmed, “for a while. Right from freshman year until my last day at McKinley. No, actually that’s not true.”

Adam got the hint. “ _Here?_ He’s been after you while he’s been here?”

Kurt swallowed heavily. “Adam, I think I’m the reason he transferred here. I can’t be sure, but all the signs are there. That’s probably confusing so I’ll tell the whole story.”

Kurt told Adam about the extensive bullying at McKinley, leaving out the more traumatic part in the locker room. That little detail would not have helped anybody and that was a can of worms Kurt was quite happy to leave closed. He told him about the notes and, more recently, the missing scarf that he knew he didn’t lose.

Adam was horrified, but not entirely shocked. He knew there was something off about the boy, but he hadn’t been able to put his finger on what the problem was. Now he knew, it made sense a little more.

“So you think that he’s pretending to date Blaine to get closer to you?”

Kurt nodded weakly. “I don’t want to blow my own trumpet here, but Karofsky has made it pretty clear that he wants me and isn’t going to stop until he either has me or he’s behind bars.”

Adam curled an arm around Kurt’s shoulders. “He isn’t going to get you, Kurt. Sebastian’s suspension is going to be over before you know it and I’ll look out for you until then. Just make sure you’re always with someone. If you’re alone, he can get to you.”

Kurt clenched his jaw. “Sorry Adam, I know this is a lot to have unloaded on you. Practise is probably over.”

“Forget about that, Kurt. You’re more important than Warbler rehearsal.”

“Adam, what if Sebastian’ suspension was part of his plan?”

“Makes sense. Getting the protective boyfriend out of the way would be, to him, a good start on what he wants to do.”

“The thing about Karofsky is that he appears to be just a simple-minded jock but he’s actually smart. Like really smart. It makes me apprehensive about the rest of his plan, which I have no doubts that he’s already putting into motion.”

“He’s not going to touch you and I’m going to make sure of it. With Sebastian gone for the two weeks, Elliott and I can overrule Blaine in any decisions he might make for the Warblers. All we have to do is find a reason to evict Karofsky from the group and that’s one place you’ll be safe.”

Kurt thought about it, seeing all of the potential flaws because that was just the sort of pessimistic person he was turning out to be. “It could work, but I don’t want you and Elliott being put in unnecessary jeopardy because of me.”

“Don’t be a Bella Swan, Kurt. I know that Karofsky is dangerous, but we can handle him. The more people on your side here, the better. Nobody else has to know the extent of his tormenting, but if they know he can’t be trusted, that’s better for everyone, right?”

“I suppose,” Kurt conceded. “I don’t suppose Sebastian’s suspension allows visitors?”

“Unfortunately, not. But that doesn’t mean we can’t arrange it. It’s pretty easy to sneak you in there if you want to see him.”

“I need to clear the air between us. We had a fight before he got suspended and it’s driving me crazy that I can’t see him and apologise.”

Adam nodded. “It’s settled. We’ll go over and see him. I can wait outside and pretend that I’m waiting for Sebastian to find a book that he borrowed from me or something. I’ve done this more times than I care to admit. Do you want to go now?”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

Kurt had texted Sebastian saying that he was coming over if that was okay and Sebastian had replied affirmatively, which Kurt hoped was a good sign. Adam ushered him inside and closed the door behind him as Kurt came face to face with his boyfriend.

Sebastian strode over the door and wrapped him in a fierce hug that said more than words could ever have hoped to achieve. “I’m sorry for everything I said. You were right about what you said. My parents aren’t good people.”

“No,” Kurt interrupted, “you were right. Parents are important, whether they’re good people or not. You only get one set and you should make the most of it. You know, only if you want to.”

Sebastian grinned. “You don’t have to tread on eggshells, Kurt. I’m not blind to them, I just…misdirected my anger towards Karofsky.”

Kurt winced. “You might be angrier about recent developments.”

“What has he done?” Sebastian growled.

“Nothing. Yet. But he joined the Warblers today, which we think is a part of his plan.”

Sebastian frowned. “We?”

“I had to tell Adam about things that were going on. Not everything, but a lot. It’s not ideal, but what’s done is done now. I’m just so happy to see you, Bas. I’ve been feeling really awful about our fight.”

“I’m sorry I got myself suspended. Karofsky baited me into saying things that would have looked pretty incriminating. I think he might have recorded it and shown it to the Headmaster. As if the old man needed more reasons to suspend me.”

Kurt grasped his hand. “This isn’t fair. I never get to see you, apart from the back of your head in English class.”

“I miss you like crazy when I’m here. Will you come back some nights?”

“I’ll come back every night,” Kurt smiled, reaching up and kissing Sebastian’s lips, his arms wrapped around his waist.

“I love you,” Sebastian said simply. He still thought it was insane that three words could hold so much meaning, but he enjoyed using them. Especially when he really meant it.

“I love you too. Do…do you think that people would notice if I stayed over?”

Sebastian smirked. “Not if you’re gone before I’m escorted to breakfast.”

Kurt promised to come back as he left to get his night time stuff, leaving Sebastian dealing with the feelings he felt for Kurt rather than the pent up anger he felt towards Karofsky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karofsky sat in his dorm, not shared anymore since his old roommate left the state and moved to Nevada. He tapped the side of his headphones idly as the feed played through into his ears.

_“The thing about Karofsky is that he appears to be just a simple-minded jock but he’s actually smart. Like really smart. It makes me apprehensive about the rest of his plan, which I have no doubts that he’s already putting into motion.”_

It was Kurt’s voice, Karofsky had noticed straight away. The compliments about him warmed his heart and made him even more sure that Karofsky had wanted to be with him and still did, using Sebastian because he was afraid of his feelings and addressing them.

Well, that would all change with the next part of the plan.

Karofsky would make sure of it.


	17. The Control Interlude

By the time Sebastian had returned to Warbler practise, Kurt had reached his boiling point.

Karofsky, in the grand scheme of things, had been mild, but that didn’t mean that the more minor inflictions had ceased. The notes and texts had continued and he had even sent a picture with the missing scarf, confirming his suspicions. He had gone straight to Adam about that particular revelation, but the scarf had been placed back in Kurt’s room as if nothing had happened. Kurt had only told Sebastian, Adam, Elliott and Blaine that it had been missing at all. And now there was no proof of Karofsky’s invasion.

Kurt didn’t quite know when, but the bully had seemed to perfect the art of computer hacking at some point because all traces of his text messages were erased, including the ones from his friends. Kurt couldn’t even reply to them. It was only then that he realised what Karofsky was trying to do.

He was trying to isolate him.

Cut him off from his friends and boyfriend, and Kurt had nobody. Christmas was rapidly approaching and that meant that Kurt would get to see his family, but he knew that the torture wouldn’t end there. Karofsky would also be going back to Lima and he knew where Kurt lived. He had been a big part of the lawn furniture nailing.

Kurt had meant what he had said to Adam; Karofsky was _smart_. The dumb jock façade was just a deterrent from people correctly estimating him. Underestimation was his key tactic and, while it had been Kurt’s downfall at McKinley, he insisted that the two still had nothing in common. In his head, he tried to piece everything together.

Karofsky wanted him. That was the second most alarming fact of the day.

The first? The fact that Karofsky was willing to isolate him from his friends and he was certainly capable of it. The hacking, the stealing, befriending Blaine and getting in his head so that one of his closest friends was now against him. Blaine would see sense eventually, whenever Karofsky tried to exert his master plan, but Kurt was adamant that Blaine was not going to trust him until the air was cleared.

Quite frankly, Kurt didn’t know whether he was more scared or angry about the whole thing. A healthy amount of fear had soon spiralled into excessive paranoia and anxiety while back at McKinley, but Karofsky _following him_ to Dalton raised those levels somewhat considerably. Breaking into his room only added to that.

Kurt left the rehearsal quickly that day, Sebastian right behind him to shield him from Karofsky’s line of sight. He was _safe_ for now. Though Kurt couldn’t help but wonder how long his safety would last for. Karofsky thrived on his innocent act, which had worked somewhat brilliantly on Blaine. The later had been icy for a while now, something that frustrated Kurt to no end. It wasn’t Blaine’s fault, however. Karofsky had worked his magic, just like he had on the Headmaster to ensure Sebastian’s suspension.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep going on like this.”

“I know what you mean. I hate having to look over my shoulder all the time. I hate that that bastard knows exactly how to get to you!”

“Bas, you _can’t_. I don’t want you get expelled for this. That’s what he wants. He wants to isolate me from everybody. At this point, I don’t know whether I’m safer staying _here_ for Christmas or going home. He knows where I live, he knows my family.”

“I’ll be there, too. If the offer is still open, of course.”

Kurt beamed. “Of course! Are you sure, though? Your parents…”

“Can go to hell,” he finished. “I don’t need negativity in my life. I was thinking a lot about what you said and I realised that parents aren’t always parents. They gave birth to me, but they’ve never really been what parents are supposed to be. I’m doing just fine without them. I have you.”

Kurt was charmed, as he always was by Sebastian. “And I have you. Though I’m the real winner here. Karofsky can get the fuck out of my life if he thinks he’s going to hurt you. You hear that, you slippery bastard?” Kurt spoke to the air, knowing that Karofsky was probably listening.

Sebastian put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Don’t explode, baby. That’s what he wants. We just have to be patient and wait for the right opportunity. I’ll write the rest down so he doesn’t get wind of it. Oh, and Adam has agreed to switch rooms with me for a few days, so we’ll be together a lot more often than normal.”

“Is that allowed?”

Sebastian smirked. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re coming awfully close to breaking the rules.”

“To ensure your safety, I would do anything,” Sebastian said solemnly, pressing his nose against Kurt’s.

“Now that we’re done for the day, how about we go back to the room and practise how you’re going to convince my father not to shoot you on sight.”

Sebastian’s face whitened. “He…has a _gun_?”

“Don’t worry, he only uses it on deer and the occasional rabbit. I’ve told him time and time again how disgusting it is, but that’s the one thing he’ll never budge on. Well, that and insisting he shouldn’t accompany me to the theatre.”

Sebastian smiled. “Let me guess, he falls asleep?”

“Like a tired little infant. Except with more loud snoring.”

Sebastian looped him arm around Kurt’s shoulders and led him to the room, happy to just be in his company.

* * *

As usual, not everyone was as happy as he was.

Karofsky played back the footage he had missed due to travelling to classes and taking a shower with a grimace. The thing he hated most in the world was when Kurt and Sebastian were warm and fuzzy with each other.

 _“To ensure your safety I would do anything,”_ the voice of Sebastian muttered, worming its way into Karofsky’s brain and planting itself there.

He slammed his large fist on the table in front of him, making everything rumble. His breathing was heavy and ragged, his chest tightening considerably. “Not yours. _Mine_ ,” he grunted as he tried to hold himself together.

Pausing the tape seconds before the end, Karofsky exited the software and opened a new window, typing rapidly into the empty bar provided. A few clicks and passwords later, he had control. _Complete_ control over the very thing he was trying to manipulate. And it was a different feeling to the tightness that gripped his chest, allowing him to alleviate the pressure. Seeing the information in front of his eyes, knowing that he was in a position of power. Something that he needed _more_ of in order to get Kurt to truly be his.

As a smirk stretched across his face, Karofsky heaved a sigh. “Well, Sebastian Smythe, it’s time to see who you really are.”


	18. Winter In Wonderland

Kurt quickly wiped his boots on the doormat as the snow melted off the shoes and Sebastian followed suit, not wanting to traipse mounds of snow into the Hummel household and ruin his first impression with Kurt’s family. The invitation to follow Kurt home for Christmas had been a lovely one and he wasn’t about to tarnish that. Burt, Carole and Finn had been so considerate letting him stay with them over the holiday and he would do everything he could to make them like him. Especially Burt, whose very name alone ignited fear.

“Relax, Bas, you’ll be fine. They’re going to love you.”

“Kurt!” Carole’s voice floated in from the living room. All three of the Hudson/Hummels were on their feet, racing to greet Kurt at the door. Sebastian stood back and watched as Kurt was engulfed in a tightly crushing family hug. He wasn’t going to pretend like the act in front of him didn’t sting a little bit. His own family hadn’t called to see when he was coming home, or even to see if he _was_ coming home, and Sebastian was in no hurry to contact them. He was their son, they should be concerned about his whereabouts. No texts, no calls, not even an email. Sebastian didn’t even know if people emailed colloquially anymore, though he still checked with the futile hope of something from his parents. He was their only son. Sebastian thought that meant that they would care more about him. Like Burt quite clearly did for Kurt.

And then Burt turned to him.

“I take it you’re Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s throat tightened and all of those words he had planned with Kurt in the car had drifted off and were no longer accessible to him. “Uh, yes sir, yes I am.” Sebastian _immediately_ extended his hand and shook it with the professional firmness he had been raised with.

“Good shake,” Burt commented abstractly. “No need to be nervous, kid. From what Kurt has told me, you’ve been nothing but good to him. I only shoot morons.”

Kurt sighed. “Dad, you can barely shoot soda cans in the backyard never mind hurting an actual human being.”

“So I can’t threaten anymore? Where’s the fun in that?”

Carole coughed and stepped in front of Burt. “It’s lovely to meet you Sebastian. Feel free to make yourself at home.”

Sebastian’s throat tightened as Kurt gave him a small thumbs up behind everyone’s back. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Ma’am? This isn’t the military, Sebastian! Call me Carole, please.”

Sebastian nodded as he shook Finn’s hand.

“Hey, man,” Finn greeted. The boy was unsure of how to greet one of Kurt’s boyfriends, but then he realised it was the same as how he would’ve greeted one of Puck’s girlfriends or how he greeted Burt all those months ago.

“Good to meet you,” Sebastian murmured, his body running automatically.

Kurt coughed. “Now that’s over, shall I start preparing dinner? Bas and I can get everything ready.”

Carole smirked at the nickname but shook her head. “Kurt, you’ve been home five seconds, you can sit down and I’ll take care of dinner. I think you’ve forgotten how much Finn actually eats. It’s like cooking for a small village.” Carole led her son into the kitchen so that Finn could help instead.

Burt nodded. “Why don’t you get Sebastian settled in your room?”

Kurt’s eyes twinkled. “In my room?”

“Unless there’s a reason I can’t trust you two in the same room…”

“No!” Kurt all-but shouted. “I mean, we’re not…um, _there_. You have nothing to worry about, Dad.”

Burt nodded gruffly. “As long as the door stays open, I don’t see a problem.”

Kurt smiled gratefully. “Sebastian, could you take our things down to the basement? I’ll be there in a second.”

Sebastian knew when to take a hint and quickly grasped the two suitcases, which were heavier than they looked, and descended into Kurt’s basement bedroom.

Once they were alone, Kurt looked to his father.

“Thank you for trusting me. I know this is difficult for you.”

Burt shrugged. “It shouldn’t be. You’re a responsible kid, Kurt, and you always have been. You know how to take care of yourself.”

“I definitely get that from mom,” Kurt smirked.

Burt’s lips curved into a smile. “You most certainly do. Now go and unpack and don’t make me regret giving you freedom.”

Kurt mock saluted before almost skipping down the steps to join his boyfriend.

Sebastian was stood, rotating on the spot, looking around his boyfriend’s bedroom for the first time. Sebastian rather thought that somebody’s bedroom said a lot about who they were. Kurt’s bedroom definitely reflected who he was as a person. It was immaculate and something told him that it was exactly the way that Kurt had left it. The decorations were so _Kurt_ as well. Movie posters adjacent to musical playbills adorning the walls, the grey palette reflected his fashion sense with an unerring similarity. Sebastian felt as though he was looking straight into Kurt’s soul, the very centre of his being. He almost wanted to look away.

“Do you like it? I mean, I’m not sure about some of the design elements, but I’m fairly happy with it.”

Sebastian smiled softly. “Kurt, it’s nice. It represents you very well. I love it.”

“I’m glad. You know, I’m surprised my dad is being so cool about all of this,” Kurt chuckled, perching on his bed. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist.

“He certainly matches the description you gave me.”

Kurt smirked. “Big and scary?”

“Now I know where you get your glare from.”

“Please. I _taught_ him how to do that.”

“Santana?” Sebastian guessed. He had seen the way that the girl had looked at him the evening of Sectionals. It was just downright scary. He never wanted to be on the wrong end of her wrath.

Kurt nodded. “You’re good. Rumour has it that the glare itself originated from the image on her first sonogram. I can’t imagine Maribel was too happy with that.”

“Isn’t that the beginning of _The Omen?_ ”

“You should say that to Santana,” Kurt suggested as Sebastian leaned back against the wall. Kurt tucked his legs behind him and rested his head in his boyfriend’s lap, placing a tender hand on his knee.

Sebastian bit his lip, not knowing whether or not Kurt would appreciate him touching his hair. Kurt seemed to get the message and chuckled.

“I love you for wondering, but you’re my boyfriend, of course you can stroke my hair.”

Sebastian gaped. “How did you even?”

Kurt smirked to himself. “I’m very talented.”

Sebastian marvelled at how soft Kurt’s hair actually was, threading it through his fingers, still being careful not to mess up the style.

“You know, I could easily fall asleep like this,” Kurt commented quietly. “I know that I’m safe with you. I don’t feel like that very often.”

Sebastian smiled at those words, ones that lighted a fire within him, knowing that someone like him could affect someone like Kurt. Someone so beautiful, so pure. “Nothing’s going to happen to you, Kurt. You’ll always be safe with me.”

“Don’t make promises like that, Bas. It’s me; I have awful luck. And Karofsky isn’t someone to underestimate, believe me I’ve spent years doing it and look where I am now. At a different school, away from my friends all because of him.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m so glad I met you. Seriously, I am. I don’t know where I would be without you. You’ve done so much, I don’t think you even realise.”

Sebastian claimed one Kurt’s hands in his larger one. “I’m just honoured that you want to keep me around.”

“I can’t imagine a time when I wouldn’t want to keep you around,” Kurt said, kissing the knuckle of the hand that held his own.

“I love you so much.”

Unseen on the stairs, Burt Hummel pretended not to wipe a tear from his eyes. With a slight cough, he left the boys in peace, none the wiser to his presence.

* * *

Christmas morning brought nothing but happiness, something Kurt wasn’t used to.

The past few days with Sebastian had been much of the same, but Kurt was always a little biased towards the holiday season. His mother’s death usually hit him hardest around the winter time, his favourite season of the year and also hers. Sebastian knew this and decided to distract Kurt as much as he possibly could with different activities that would take his mind of things altogether.

They went sledding, something that Kurt was naturally averse to. Becoming covered in cold, wet snow from head to toe wasn’t something he wanted to experience. With Sebastian by his side, though, he would give just about anything a try. Kurt had placed himself in front of Sebastian, between his open legs and the taller man had wrapped his strong arms tightly around his boyfriend as their sled flitted down the steep hill. Quite pathetically, Kurt would later add. After that, Kurt had wanted to go by himself, just to prove that Sebastian’s lacklustre sledding skills were holding him back. Kurt settled himself into a comfortable, streamlined position and rocketed down the hill at record speed, skidding flawlessly into the snow at the bottom without dismantling himself. Sebastian folded his arms and scoffed at the unfairness.

“How do you get to be good at _everything_?” were his only words on the subject before Kurt’s cold lips latched onto his own, making him forget everything he was bitter about.

After they both ingested some well-deserved hot chocolate, Sebastian asked a stupid question.

“Do you need to do any last minute shopping?”

Kurt had neglected the cup that quickly approached his lips in favour of gaping dumbly at his boyfriend across the table. “I’m just going to pretend that I didn’t hear that.”

Sebastian sighed. “Shit. I made a mistake, didn’t I?”

“I won’t hold it against you, Bas. It’s our first holiday together, you weren’t to know better.”

Sebastian started to question it, but he guessed Kurt was about to lecture him. He immediately stopped speaking. That he _did_ know.

“I love gift giving. As shallow and superficial as I know I can be at times, giving things to other people based on their personalities and interests is simply unlike any other feeling. Looking for the perfect gift for someone is more fun than a day at Disneyland for me. It combines my knowledge of those closest to me with my listening skills and shopping skills. The latter being the superior option, of course.”

“Of course,” Sebastian echoed. He loved how passionate Kurt was and never hesitated to tell him as much.

“So when I find the perfect present, I get excited and can’t wait to see the look on the person’s face.”

Sebastian leaned forward, smiling, knowing exactly how to keep Kurt happy at this moment. “So what did you get everyone?”

There was a small twinkle in Kurt’s eye, which Sebastian definitely noticed. He began to rapidly list off the gifts he had purchased for his family and friends, purposefully omitting Sebastian’s gift, for obvious reasons.

* * *

The first thing Kurt did on Christmas Day was kiss his boyfriend awake.

Refusing to accept Sebastian’s mumbles of “five more minutes”, Kurt peppered sweet kisses all over Sebastian’s face and bare chest until the boy finally resigned himself to his fate of being awake.

“You’d better have coffee ready,” Sebastian mumbled, rolling out of the bed and slipping a shirt on. Usually he wouldn’t have bothered so he was lucky he remembered, lest he stroll into the Hummel/Hudson living area presenting his shirtless body. Not that Kurt would have minded in the least.

Kurt chuckled and kissed Sebastian’s nose. “I’m sure Carole’s been awake for an hour or so. She’ll have some waiting downstairs. Merry Christmas, Bas.”

“Merry Christmas, Kurtie,” Sebastian replied, a little bit more alert than he was moments ago. “So how does today work in your family?”

Kurt shrugged. “This is the first Christmas with Finn and Carole here. Usually, me and my dad exchange gifts, open the ones from other people and then watch a movie while dinner’s cooking. Of course, I prepare the food and he pretends that he’s helping. I presume today will be much the same, though I’m not sure what traditions Finn and Carole have. Is there anything specific you do today?”

Sebastian frowned. “Besides calling my parents at regular intervals to see what time they’d make it home that day? Not really.”

“Bas, that’s horrible,” Kurt whined, stepping into his boyfriend’s arms and letting him squeeze him tightly. “I’m going to make this day as joyful for you as possible.”

“Thanks, Kurt, but you really don’t have to go out of your way. Though I would like to help you in the kitchen today if that’s okay.”

Kurt smiled brightly. “The more the merrier. I am glad you enjoy cooking. I don’t know what I would do with myself if you didn’t.” Kurt slipped his hand into Sebastian’s and ascended the stairs. They made their way into the living room, where Burt and Carole were already assembled.

“There’s coffee in a pot in the kitchen,” Carole said, stifling a yawn, clutching her cup as though it would run away if she loosened her grip.

The boys quickly poured themselves a cup and relished the feeling of being awake with coffee in their systems, making their way back to join the adults.

“Merry Christmas, boys,” Carole chirped, hugging them both as they entered. Burt mumbled a gruff celebration, which was returned with a little more vigour.

“Where’s Finn?” Kurt asked as some early morning television show blared in the background. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to it.

Carole smirked. “Finn doesn’t recognise the morning time as an actual concept. I’m sure he’ll be up soon.”

“I’m going to go and wake him up,” Kurt said quickly and scurried up the stairs, excited for the family Christmas celebration to begin.

“Sleep well, kid?” Burt questioned to Sebastian who nodded.

“I did, sir, yes thank you.”

“We’re sharing Christmas together, you can call me Burt.”

Sebastian amended his reply, gaining a satisfactory nod from Burt. “Thank you again for letting me share Christmas with you all. It really means a lot to me.”

“Oh, it’s no problem honey!” Carole beamed. “We’re just glad that Kurt has you. I’ll admit, I was a little worried about him adjusting to Dalton after finally starting to belong at McKinley, but you’ve made it so much easier for him.”

Sebastian let a smile creep onto his face. “Everyone at Dalton loves Kurt. He’s settled in so well, you don’t have to worry about that.” Sebastian didn’t mention something they would have to worry about. The threat that kept on coming. Karofsky. Sebastian tried to clear his mind of everything involved the other boy, considering Christmas was a time for happy feelings and thinking of Dave Karofsky did not create those.

He knew that Karofsky wouldn’t make an appearance at the house due to the presence of his family, but that didn’t cover what the boy had planned upon their return to school.

Kurt re-entered the living room, a disorientated Finn following at his heels.

“How?” Carole wondered aloud. “I’ve never been able to get him out of bed this early!”

Kurt laughed quietly. “Oh Carole, it’s all about the chocolate chip cookies.”

“To think that all this time I’ve been focused on his love of bacon.”

Sebastian watched the family trade barbs with each other like it was natural. If he even tried that with his parents, they would take it seriously and the air around them all would grow ever colder. He shook his head, reminding himself that his parents didn’t want to spend time with him on days like that, or any day really for that matter. Kurt and his family _did_ and that was what counted for now.

“Shall we exchange presents?” Kurt suggested, gesturing to Burt, who was sat closest to the tree.

Sebastian noted the way the gifts were arranged. Instead of being in piles designated to each receiver, they were stacked depending on who gave them, so they could explain their choices if they needed to and everyone knew who each gift was from.

Burt divided the first pile and handed a box to each party in the room. “These are from Carole and me.”

“Carole and I,” Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes. It was an annoying habit, sure, but he had to do it. He would be betraying linguistics if he didn’t.

“I can always take back the gift,” Burt suggested with a grin.

“So you were grammatically incorrect, who cares?” Kurt shot back, matching the smile that he was given.

Finn was the first to unwrap his gift, a new phone to replace the one that he dropped in a bowl of milk. “Aw, thanks guys! I promise this one won’t go near the milk or any other liquid!” In the box next to it was a laptop to match.

Burt sighed. “Five bucks says it’s water damaged by New Year’s.”

Sebastian was surprised when a wrapped parcel was passed his way. Even though he had gotten gifts for Burt and Carole (with Kurt’s advice and supervision of course), he hadn’t expected anything in return. “You guys didn’t have to do this.”

Carole shrugged. “We wanted to and that’s all there is to it.”

Burt nodded, sharing the sentiment. “Merry Christmas, kid.”

Sebastian carefully tore open the paper and held up the apparel that was inside. When he saw the logo that was emblazoned across the front, he bit his lip, holding in the emotions he was feeling. Holding the material in his hands, he smiled gratefully at Kurt’s parents. “This is so nice of you both, thank you very much!”

Burt grinned. “Kurt here mentioned how much it would mean to you, so really you can thank him.”

“Burt,” Carole reprimanded. “Never deflect gratitude onto someone else. Bask in it.”

Sebastian chuckled as he quickly thanked Kurt anyway.

His boyfriend shrugged. “When you told me how you’ve been dreaming of going to Columbia since you were eight, I couldn’t resist. You should put it on.”

Sebastian obliged and pulled the sweatshirt over his head, checking the fit. Of course, with Kurt, he would never have to worry about being bought the wrong size clothing. Kurt had an eye for things like that that Sebastian would never understand. “I love it.”

“Told you,” Kurt bragged just a little. He proceeded to open his own gift which was wrapped tightly in a small box which gave Kurt a small inclination that it was a slip of paper or something similar. When he opened it, his mouth fell open. Burt reached over and tipped his jaw back up.

“What is it, Kurt?” Finn questioned eagerly.

Before explaining, Kurt had wrapped Burt and Carole in a large hug as Carole turned to Sebastian.

“You’re going with him.”

“Where?”

Kurt beamed. “New York! There are plane tickets in here as well as tickets to both Wicked and Les Mis! I can’t believe this!”

“We were gonna make it a family thing, but I figured you’d prefer to take Sebastian instead,” Burt explained.

Kurt crossed the room to show Sebastian the tickets as well as to hug him and celebrate their trip.

“This is very kind of you, thank you,” Sebastian spoke through his smile as Kurt double checked their validity.

Burt scoffed. “Are you kidding? This was a present for all of us. Kurt gets to go to New York and the three of us don’t have to sit through the shows with him.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, not caring too much about the jab. It was predictable, anyway. “Still, it’s such a great present! I love you guys!

The rest of the presents were exchanged quickly. Burt, Carole and Finn opened their presents from Kurt as the boy had purposefully kept Sebastian’s gift from him. Burt was greeted with a new car stereo which he had been asking for. Carole opened hers and received two new head-to-toe outfits, carefully chosen and sized by Kurt himself. Finn got a sizable stack of new video games, ones which he had been talking Kurt’s ear off about. They were all very accurate presents according to the family’s needs and they all expressed their gratitude that Kurt actually listened to them. While Burt, Carole and Finn sorted out the next stack, Kurt crept over to Sebastian, tenderly handing him a small box.

“Merry Christmas, Bas,” Kurt whispered as Sebastian opened the gift.

Inside was a beautiful silver band with elaborate markings around the surface. Sebastian looked at the underside where his initials were engraved. It was very delicate and slipped itself onto his middle finger seamlessly.

“I was going to get my initials on it, too, but I thought it might have been a little soon for that kind of gift.”

“I love it. Seriously, it’s gorgeous. Thank you, Kurt, so much for everything,” Sebastian spoke sincerely.

A cough sounded from across the room.

“That better not be what I think it is,” Burt grunted.

Sebastian blushed deeply. “No! No, no it’s not that at all, Burt. Kurt just knows me very well.”

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Finn’s pile was dished out shortly after Burt had calmed down. Burt got a new set of golf clubs (which Finn admitted to buying at Kurt and Carole’s instruction alone), Carole got a fancy set of hair products, Kurt got Madonna’s _True Blue_ and _Like A Prayer_ albums on vinyl and Sebastian (again, surprised to be receiving a gift) got a new polo shirt. Sebastian thanked Finn vocally and then turned to Kurt and whispered a thank you where it was actually due.

Sebastian had also been led by Kurt’s divine wisdom of gift giving. He had gotten Burt a football jersey, Carole received shoes that Kurt had picked out and Finn got some handy accessories for his video game console.

Kurt accepted the box with a smile and immediately lifted the lid, peering inside, gasping at what he found.

Inside it was a very expensive-looking brooch in the shape of a treble clef.

And it was perfect.

“Sebastian…”

“I know what music means to you. I was thinking about what represents you the most and that was what came to mind.”

Kurt’s eyes filled with light tears. “I don’t know what to say. This is so thoughtful, thank you.”

As Kurt stared at the brooch, he realised that Sebastian was really all he needed.

* * *

Carole had dismissed the boys from the kitchen until she was ready to take a break so they could take over and they assembled in Kurt’s bedroom where Sebastian was smiling widely.

“I have another gift for you.”

“Seriously? I thought I liked giving gifts.”

Sebastian shook his head. “It’s not really a _gift_ , it’s just a little something you might like. I thought it was a cute idea, anyway.”

Sebastian went into his bag and produced a jar, filled with little slips of paper. “This is The Kurt Locker.”

“Kudos on the name by the way,” Kurt snorted.

“Hey, it’s creative! Anyway, I don’t want you to open the jar yet. This is for whenever you’re feeling sad. If you feel down about something, just open the jar and pick a piece of paper out. Simple as that.”

Kurt frowned. “That’s…very cryptic.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Basically, they are either little notes that I think might cheer you up or they have a number on them. The number corresponds to an activity based on your interests. They’re all available at all times and I have a chart on my phone.”

“This is…somehow better than the brooch. I didn’t think it could get much better than that.”

Sebastian grinned. “You deserve the best. I know I’m arrogant and cocky sometimes, but I really do love you, Kurt. I am capable of being a sappy bastard, too.”

“And I love you for it. Can I open the jar?”

“Are you feeling sad?” Sebastian wondered. If he was, Sebastian was doing a _terrible_ job at Christmas.

“No, I’m just curious.”

“Okay, you can pick _one_. But only because you have really irresistible eyes. I’m feeling very manipulated right now.”

Kurt smirked and removed the lid, reaching for the first piece of paper he touched. Unravelling it, he frowned. “Number sixteen.”

Sebastian smiled. “That one I remember. It simply says ‘ _Kiss me_.”

“Kissing’s an activity now?”

“It is when I do it,” Sebastian countered.

Kurt shrugged. “Fair enough, who am I to complain?”

Kurt’s lips met Sebastian’s in a warm dance and, for a moment, Kurt forgot about everything that was going wrong in his life. This perfect moment was all that he needed and he wasn’t about to let Karofsky or anything else ruin that for him. He had already ruined so many moments, Kurt relished the ones where he wasn’t around. The ones where Sebastian consumed him, made him feel so safe and protected and lucky.

Then again, Kurt really _did_ have awful luck.


	19. Broken Glass

**72 Hours Later**

_Kurt sat on the floor, clutching his face, dabbing the blood that stained his pale cheeks. “You won’t get away with this!”_

_Karofsky smirked above him, striking his stomach with his large foot. “This isn’t Scooby Doo, Kurt. This is real life and you’re exactly where I want you with nobody to come and save you. See, I knew that Sebastian would fail you eventually! Ugh, I hate even thinking about his stupid face! Why would you do this to yourself, Kurt?”_

_Kurt refused to let the tears fall. “Sebastian is the best thing to ever happen to me! You don’t know what you’re talking about!”_

_“No, Kurt,” Karofsky shook his head, “it’s you that knows nothing. Clearly, you’re ignoring all the signs in front of you.”_

_“Signs, what signs?”_

_“So pathetically stupid. Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. Signs, Kurt, signs! Signs that point you to your true love. Not Sebastian. Me.”_

**Earlier That Day**

“It’s nice to be back here,” Kurt commented as he stepped into his dorm room once again.

Adam looked up and grinned. He raced over, pulling both Kurt and Sebastian into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re both back!”

“I mean, I know I’m pretty good company, but this seems like such an enthusiastic welcome,” Sebastian shot back.

“What? So I can’t be happy that my friends are here?”

Kurt shrugged. “You can, but not this much. What’s happening?”

Adam groaned. “Blaine and Karofsky. They’ve been all over each other since you guys left. It’s sickening to watch, especially when Blaine refuses to acknowledge what’s going on.”

Kurt looked quickly to Sebastian. “We can deal with it. Has anything else happened while we’ve been gone?”

Adam bit his lip. “I think Karofsky hit him. Don’t quote me on that, I don’t know for sure, but have you ever seen Blaine wearing sunglasses and carrying around Arnica?”

Kurt clenched a fist angrily. “This has gone way too far now. The only way this is going to stop is if I confront the problem head on.” He looked to Sebastian again. “Alone. Neither of you follow me.”

“Kurt, wait. What are you doing?” Sebastian pleaded.

“I’m putting an end to this! Karofsky has taken this over the line and I’m the only one that can stop him. I’m sick of having to tiptoe around him because of _fear_. Fear that he’ll retaliate in whatever way he wants. Well I’m taking the party to him, it’s the only way. I have to give him what he wants.”

Adam looked thunderous. “Kurt, you can’t!”

“No, not _that_ , I’m not suicidal. I just have to be alone with him and face what’s been coming since I was eleven.”

Sebastian sighed. “I’m not going to change your mind am I?”

Kurt smiled. “Thank you for letting me do this. I’ll keep my phone on a call so you can listen too.”

“If he even so much as thinks about hurting you, I’m stepping in.”

“He wants me to love him, if I play along he’ll refrain from hurting me. You know you’re the only one I’ll ever love, right?”

“Same for me,” Sebastian nodded quietly.

Adam put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Let us know if you need us, Kurt. We’ll be ready.”

Kurt nodded. “I’ll…I guess I’ll see you both in a little while.”

**An Hour Later**

Kurt sent a text to Karofsky from his phone. _Meet me in the choir room. Alone. I want to talk to you._ Feeling bile rise up his throat from just pressing send, Kurt took a deep breath.

It wasn’t long at all before he got a reply that chilled him to his core. _I’m already there._

He was outside now. The doors looming over him like beyond them lay his demise. Perhaps it did.

Steeling himself, he pushed them open.

Karofsky was sitting on the Council Table, legs hanging over the edge. Even his posture screamed ‘monster’ to Kurt, who fought the urge to turn back and run away forever. He had to do this. For himself, Blaine, Sebastian, Adam and Elliott. His _friends_. The people who had been so welcoming to him when he first came to Dalton and every day after that. Yes, Blaine and he had had their differences, but that was water under the bridge, besides the Karofsky things.

“Kurt, you actually came. I expected Sebastian.”

“I can handle things myself. Sebastian didn’t need to be here,” Kurt replied coldly before remembering the part he was supposed to play. “We’re in a fight.”

“Oh?” Karofsky said with way too much glee for Kurt’s liking. “Anything serious?”

“Just a few disagreements. He doesn’t seem to get me.” Kurt thought of something. “In fact, nobody here really does. I miss McKinley.”

Karofsky smirked. That was exactly what he was counting on. To have Kurt feel so alone that they could both return to McKinley hand in hand. Failing that, they could stay at Dalton and make a life for themselves. Karofsky didn’t like Dalton, though, it was stuffy and pretentious and hated how they mooned over Kurt like they even knew anything about him. It was sickening to watch.

“You want to go back?”

Kurt sighed. “Part of me wants to stay here because it’s better for my education. But if things fall apart with Sebastian, his friends will turn their backs on me out of loyalty and I’ll be left alone. Part of me wants to just bail and go back to McKinley where I know I’ll always have people around.” Kurt wondered if he was being convincing enough.

“No matter what, Kurt, you’ll always have at least somebody here. I’ll be here, you know that.”

Kurt did know that and that very fact made his blood run cold in his veins. He definitely didn’t appreciate it. “I know,” he choked.

Karofsky was going to go for it. He needed this and Kurt was practically asking him for it. “Can I…can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“I want to kiss you. To show you that you’re never alone. That there’s always been somebody waiting in the wings for you.”

“You treated me so badly,” Kurt whispered, the façade cracking in places. He knew he couldn’t keep it up for much longer. If Karofsky took even one step closer to him, it would crumble and the game would be up.

And then what?

Kurt worried for his safety a little, thinking about shouting for Sebastian. No, he couldn’t put Sebastian and, subsequently, Adam in danger like that. They had done so much for him, it wouldn’t have been fair to them.

“I didn’t know how to love you, Kurt. I was stupid, thinking that you would see through all of the bullying.”

“I didn’t.”

“That’s my fault, then.” Karofsky stepped even closer to Kurt, putting a hammy hand on his shoulder. Kurt trembled slightly and he knew that it was all going to fall apart.

The strings of his veneer tautened to their optimum as Karofsky closed the space between them.

Snap.

Kurt gathered his strength and connected his fist with Karofsky’s nose. The larger man stumbled backwards, not far enough, clutching his nose.

“You son of a bitch! I knew this was all a game! You didn’t mean any of that!”

Kurt growled. “You really think I could feel anything for you but loathing and disdain, Karofsky? You’re clearly deluded!”

Karofsky lunged forward, shoving Kurt hard on the chest. The smaller boy fell back against the chairs, heading cracked against the floor.

Kurt sat on the floor, clutching his face, dabbing the blood that stained his pale cheeks. “You won’t get away with this!”

Karofsky smirked above him, striking his stomach with his large foot. “This isn’t Scooby Doo, Kurt. This is real life and you’re exactly where I want you with nobody to come and save you. See, I knew that Sebastian would fail you eventually! Ugh, I hate even thinking about his stupid face! Why would you do this to yourself, Kurt?”

Kurt refused to let the tears fall. “Sebastian is the best thing to ever happen to me! You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“No, Kurt,” Karofsky shook his head, “it’s you that knows nothing. Clearly, you’re ignoring all the signs in front of you.”

“Signs, what signs?”

“So pathetically stupid. Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. Signs, Kurt, signs! Signs that point you to your true love. Not Sebastian. Me.”

“How could I ever love somebody like _you_?”

Karofsky slapped his thighs with his hands, raising his arms out. “Love isn’t supposed to be simple, Kurt! We fall for the people we least expect! Do you really think I was entirely happy about loving you? An entitled, stubborn bitch who always thinks he’s above everybody else? You weren’t exactly my first choice!”

That didn’t make sense. “So if I’m not the one for you, why are you doing all of this? Why follow me to Dalton and use Blaine in a stupid attempt to get closer to me?”

Karofsky walked backwards, slamming his hands angrily onto the desk below him. “Have you not been listening to word I’ve said, Kurt?! We don’t choose who we love! I’ve tried _so_ hard not to love you but clearly that’s not an option! I thought I could get it out of my system, but I was wrong.”

Kurt understood immediately. “You mean the day you _raped_ me?! The day you single-handedly tore my life apart and messed me up forever?”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Kurt,” Karofsky snapped.

“ _Dramatic_?” Kurt hissed dangerously, eyes narrowing. “Don’t be so naïve, Karofsky. You know full well how much damage you did and you wanted to do it. You wanted me to be so broken that I would fall for you. Well, guess what? It didn’t work! You only made it that much harder for someone else to love me and made it second nature for me to _hate_ you.

“I couldn’t _eat_. Everything I digested came right back up. I made it that way, I needed to throw up. All the time, whenever I thought about that day in the locker room. Whenever I thought about what you did to me!”

Kurt rolled up his sleeves, exposing the white scars that adorned the beautiful porcelain skin like vicious hate symbols.

“And these, these are just another reminder. I started to think that maybe I deserved it, that there must have been something that I did to make you do it. So I cut. And cut. And cut some more because nothing else was going to take away the pain. Apparently, not even moving schools could do it. I wanted so badly to get away from you I would have gone anywhere. I wanted to go further, out of the state, but my dad wouldn’t let me. And then I find that _you’re_ here too and I _can’t_.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Because apparently you show no remorse for what you’ve done! And I don’t want to be a victim anymore. I’m _done_ being affected by you. I don’t want to be constantly under your thumb anymore. Do you understand me?”

Karofsky nodded. “But you love me.”

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. He was done being scared. He was done worrying about how his actions were going to come back to haunt him. He was done.

“Why are you laughing?” Karofsky shouted across the room.

“Because I think it’s hilarious how you think I could possibly love somebody like you. You’re nothing but a monster.”

“I seem to have gotten Blaine to love me pretty quickly.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Blaine doesn’t love you! Blaine is trying to convince himself that he loves you because he’s so desperate for somebody to love him that he’ll take whatever he can get. And he shouldn’t have to live like that, he doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve you beating him just because you can’t have me!”

“Stop talking!”

“No, you need to hear the truth, Karofsky. You need to _learn_ that you can’t treat people like crap!”

Karofsky lunged forward and grasped Kurt’s collar, flinging him across the room. The strength difference was enough to send Kurt flying into the desk with enough impact to send his phone toppling to the floor, the seconds of the phone call ticking by idly on the screen.

Before Kurt could grab it, his phone was stamped on by Karofsky.

“I’ve always hated this thing,” Karofsky lamented aggressively. “All of those pictures of your stupid, jumped up friends. Lock screens of Evans and Lopez. Ridiculous. You think these people are good for you, Kurt, but they’re not.”

“What? And you are? Don’t be stupid, we both know you’re too smart for that. You know there’s absolutely no way of you getting what you want.”

Kurt sighed as his head pounded. There was no way he was getting out of this unscathed. He wasn’t being rational. He was being stupid, saying reckless things that would put him in even more danger.

“Stop saying things like that! We are going to be together and I don’t care what it takes.”

“You’ll never have me. My heart will always belong to Sebastian!”

“SHUT UP!” Karofsky bellowed, lifting Kurt up once more, slamming him into the window with such force that it smashed. The glass shattered around him, the breeze filtering in through the open window.

“Get the hell off me right now!”

Karofsky put a hand behind his back and whipped out a small knife, the blade glinting in the lamplight. The more Kurt struggled, the angrier Karofsky got and that was not what he needed.

“Don’t do this, Karofsky. You know you don’t want to hurt me. You love me.”

Karofsky laughed wickedly. “So now you recognise that? I can’t seem to get through to you by speaking, so maybe my knife can give you a few pointers?” Karofsky slowly brought blade up to Kurt’s face just as the smaller boy wriggled his hand free and brought it up to Karofsky’s wrist, pushing with all his might against the force that brought the knife closer towards his cheek.

“ _Stop_ this!” Kurt grunted, exerting himself.

“STOP RESISTING,” Karofsky growled back as the tip of the knife dragged along Kurt’s skin, blood trickling from the open wound. Kurt hissed in pain as his hands spread across the window sill.

His mind whirled with panic until he found something underneath his fingertips, skin ghosting along the edge of a blade of glass. Not seeing any other way out, Kurt wrapped his hand around the shard and thrust it into Karofsky’s stomach.

The larger boy howled in pain, falling to the floor, knife clattering onto the desk. Kurt’s grasp on the glass slice a slit in his fingers but he didn’t care. The shard hit the ground and his hands trembled, seeing his bully writhing in pain on the floor. A small, very insignificant part of him enjoyed watching the events unfold in front of him, but the rational side of him needed to look away.

The door burst open, Sebastian and Adam rushing through into the choir room.

“Oh my god,” Adam whispered.

“Sebastian!” Kurt cried, flinging himself into his boyfriend’s loving arms. “I didn’t know what else to do, he needs help!”

Adam knelt by Karofsky’s side stoically. “Keep pressure on the wound and keep the glass in there. Adam ran to the desk and knelt underneath it, pressing the emergency contact button that pinged to reception in case of a dire situation.

“Medical is on its way.”

Kurt collapsed in Sebastian’s hold, melting into the embrace that made him so comfortable, even during times of distress. “I had no other choice, Bas. Please believe me.”

“I do, sweetheart, of course I do. Oh, look at your face, you should get it checked out.”

“How did you get here so quickly?”

“As soon as I heard the window smash, we came running. I’m just so glad you’re okay! I was so worried.”

“I was scared.”

“I’ve got you now, you don’t have to worry about anything.”

Kurt didn’t remember anything else that happened that night. The shock settled in quickly after that. He briefly recalled the medical team coming in to check out Karofsky and taking a statement from him. Sebastian was there to corroborate his story and Adam provided some insight. Once they mentioned the bruises on Blaine’s face, the other boy was brought up there, too.

* * *

When Blaine arrived, Kurt was asleep. Karofsky had been taken to hospital and the window had been boarded until they could fix it.

“What happened?”

Sebastian pressed a finger to his lips. “He’s asleep.”

Blaine nodded silently.

“I guess you’ve heard by now.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sebastian frowned. “What are you sorry for?”

“For not believing Kurt. I was…jealous. That Kurt was with you so I got with the first guy I saw that was interested. The fact that he and Kurt had history was a completely coincidence. Or so I thought.”

“Is that why he hit you?” Sebastian patted the seat next to him and Blaine’s hand ghosted the bruise on his eye.

“Yeah,” Blaine admitted. “I realised everything he told me was a lie and confronted him. Probably a bad idea. I warned him what would happen if he touched Kurt again and he went crazy, like a manic bull. I fought back best I could, but he was too strong.”

“What you did was really brave, Blaine. Thank you. And for the record, I’m sorry about everything that’s happened between us recently. I was just being protective.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. It was all my fault. God, I was so stupid to think that I liked him. I would give anything to go back in time and change it. Is Kurt okay?”

Sebastian stroked his hair idly. “He’s okay, the cut on his face is going to be fine, he’s a little shaken up but he’s been through worse. He’s strong, he can make it through to the other side of this. Are you going to be okay?”

Blaine chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Now I know I can take a punch.”

Sebastian inhaled sharply, the ghost of Liam’s fist obscuring his vision.

“Shit, oh my god, Seb, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean—.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I’ve dealt with Liam and my issues surrounding that. Well, almost. I have Kurt now and he would never hurt me like that.”

“I should apologise to him. When he wakes up, I mean. I was a real asshole.”

“Yeah. You really were.”

Blaine snorted. “Hey, you’re not supposed to agree.”

“He isn’t mad at you, you know.”

Blaine smiled. “He should be. But I’m glad he’s not. He’s definitely a better person than me.”

“Same here,” Sebastian nodded. “He’s wonderful. I’m just glad this is behind him.”

“Is it though?”

Sebastian nodded again. “Yeah, now that this happened, they’re conducting an investigation into Karofsky and, with all the proof Kurt has so smartly collected all of these years, it’s enough to grant restraining orders and further punishments.”

Blaine whistled. “All this time, Kurt has been planning something right under our noses. Smart move.”

“At least it’s over. Everyone can breathe again. Everything is finally good.”

“So what now?”

“Regionals,” Sebastian smiled. “We’ll win that and Nationals too.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“I’m not even bitter that you and Kurt have the solos anymore. Oh, I guess I’m growing as a person.”

Sebastian put his arm around Blaine and it was as though they had never been fighting.

He guessed that some things were just made to work themselves out. He looked at the pool of blood on the floor where Karofsky had been and thanked whoever was out there that it wasn’t Kurt.

He didn’t know what he would have done had Kurt been in that situation instead.

He didn’t want to think about it.

So he settled for continuing to stroke Kurt’s hair as Blaine fell asleep on his shoulder.

Yep, everything was finally good.


	20. Centre Stage

 

"You know, I actually forgot about Regionals," Kurt said, grimacing at the camera seeing the expression that was looking back at him.

Per Sebastian's unrelenting orders, Kurt was on bedrest for the next two days after the Karofsky incident so his wounds could heal and he could begin to process everything that had happened. Elliott had decided to organise a New Directions Skype session so Kurt could begin to reconnect with those he had thought he had no choice but to pull away from. Of them all, only Sam, Santana and Quinn knew what had happened. Kurt had called them all the previous night and told them the whole story via a four-way phone call. They had all predictably been furious and Santana had pulled out the Spanish words. Kurt had assured them that the situation had been resolved and he was going to start looking to the future.

Members of New Directions crowded around the screen in front of him now. Everybody was smiling at him except for Rachel and the new girl, Lauren. Rachel was evidently furious that he hadn't been putting every single fiber of his being into preparing for Regionals. Ever since Quinn accidentally let slip that Kurt had yet another solo at competition, Rachel had been making sure everything was perfect. She had seen him at Sectionals and now she finally knew how good he was. Kurt was happy about this. Rachel had been underestimating him for too long and now she finally knew.

"You mean you haven't been practicing all day, every day since you realised you were going to be singing solo against me? I mean… _us_."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her theatrics. "Hello, Rachel. Nice of you to pipe up. In case, you haven't noticed, I'm bound to my bed for the next twenty-four hours. You of all people should know that you cannot possibly sing at your optimum potential whilst sitting down. What would Broadway think?"

Those around Rachel smirked at her.

The cover story, for those of the New Directions not in Kurt's inner circle, was that he had tripped and fallen down the stairs one morning and injured his entire body in the fall. It wasn't the  _furthest_  thing from the truth. He had fallen, only with two hammy hands on the other end pushing him.

_The loathing. The malice. The intent._

Kurt shook his head quickly, caught up in his own world for longer than he had wanted to be. The New Directions were staring at him. Santana snapped her fingers.

"I miss you guys. I know that I haven't kept in touch as much as I would have liked. School is quite literally kicking my ass and doing the Warblers has kept me busier than expected. So busy that we only get to see each other during competitions. Which, by the way, the Warblers are going to win."

Rachel looked outraged that Kurt would be rooting against them, even though he was an active soloist for the other team. It never made sense to Kurt how downright competitive she got. He knew that was immensely competitive, but Rachel was on a different level, accusing everybody of spying on the New Directions. If Kurt thought about it, she wasn't completely crazy for being paranoid. After all, their set list  _had_  been pilfered and handed out to other teams only last year. Fair enough, it had been Brittany, but that was neither here nor there. Coach Sylvester had been orchestrating it behind the scenes since the Glee Club began.

"Kurt, you can't possibly be supporting the enemy."

"I'm not sure what you think I've been doing all year, but I'm currently one of the lead soloists for the Warblers, Rach. Of course I'm going to root for us to win."

"You said 'us'. Is this about Sebastian?"

"Rachel! This is about the team that I'm performing for. I love you guys dearly, you're my family, but I can't support you at Regionals. I'll cheer and applaud and will only throw things if you butcher a Patti LuPone number, but my allegiance is with the Warblers. Is anyone else finding this a difficult concept to grasp?"

"Move out the way, goblin," Santana sassed and grinned at Kurt. "You'd better get ready for the performance of your life, Lizzie. Because the New Directions are ready to smash the Warblers out of the park. Even if Rachel is soloing for us."

"Santana! These are trade secrets!"

"Who the hell is Lizzie?"

"Me," Kurt rolled his eyes. "My middle name? Elizabeth? Do none of you pay attention? And Rachel, no need for the dramatics, Mr. Schuester already told me who was singing. I don't know the songs or the parts, but I know who's leading the club. I have to say, I'm very excited. But you won't win."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Okay, this could go on forever, let's just agree to disagree," Quinn mediated.

"Thanks, Q. Well, it's been great chatting to you all, by you all I mean Rachel since she didn't let the rest of you speak, but I can feel myself fading a little bit. I'll see you all at Regionals, so prepare for a devastating loss against the Warblers."

"That sounded intense."

Kurt looked up, surprised to see that it was Blaine walking into the room instead of Sebastian. His boyfriend had said that he would give him some time to talk to his friends and then let him rest, also giving him time to himself before the buzz of Regionals began. "Blaine. Hey."

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt looked down at his bed-ridden self and shrugged. "It's not like it's your fault, Blaine. You don't have anything to apologise for."

Blaine nodded. "I do. I believed everything he said to me and I doubted you, even though you've been nothing but great to me since we became friends. I wasn't loyal to you, Kurt. Even when I should have been."

"Do...do you know how he is?"

Blaine's face paled. "He lost a lot of blood after what happened but he's going to be fine."

Kurt's stomach swelled in relief. "You can't beat yourself up for this."

"I just...I let him in so easily. It seemed like we were connecting really well. He just  _got_ me."

Kurt's mind tapped at something he really didn't want to be thinking about. "The reality, Blaine, is that he might have been watching you. My guess is that he broke into your room and started looking for things that you liked, so it would make it easier for him to form a bond with you."

"I feel sick."

"I know, it's a horrible thing to have to process. I've started going back on everything I remember from McKinley and also here to see if I was actually alone after all while it happened."

Blaine chuckled darkly and shook his head. "I'm so fucked up. The first thing that ran through my head was that...I can't even say it, it's too shitty of me."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's. "Blaine, you can tell me anything. I know we've had our ups and downs this year, but I consider you one of my best friends. Whatever it is you can say it."

"The first thing I thought was that this was just another guy who wanted you and not me."

Kurt paused.

"I know, it's a horrible thing to think, but it was just becoming a pattern and..."

"Blaine, you're digging yourself a hole. Stop talking. I get it. You've had a lot of relationships and crushes that haven't exactly worked out. So when one came along that looked like it was, you were willing to cling onto it at any cost. There's no need to beat yourself up over this. Karofsky is out of our lives. I handed evidence over to the police and they're expelling him from Dalton. I doubt they'll let him enroll at McKinley either, so he'll be paying for what he's done to both of us. I don't know what went on behind closed doors in your relationship, but I know Karofsky and I'm willing to bet that it wasn't all nice. So if you need me, I'm here to listen and to talk. Okay?"

"Thank you, Kurt. And I'm sorry again. I'll let you get some rest if you want."

"I would say that I'd come and find you a little later, but Sebastian's strict bed rest means that he'll kill me  _himself_  if he catches me out of bed. I'll probably just see you tomorrow for the last rehearsal."

Blaine nodded, patting Kurt's hand lightly. He turned, making his way out of the room before doubling back. "Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"You have picked a song, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. " _Yes, Blaine_. I have. Even if I hadn't, I have about fifty that I could belt on the fly. Have a little faith, Hobbit."

Blaine stuck his tongue out before leaving the room.

* * *

Kurt sighed, finding his first true moment of conscious peace since before he went to confront Karofsky. He knew it was a stupid move and that it would end in disaster for at least one of them, but it was the only way he could think of to get Karofsky off his back. He didn't regret it, because he knew that it had to be done, but he regretted what happened. Stabbing Karofsky was in self-defense, as he had told the authoritative staff at Dalton and subsequently the police. After he had woken up in Sebastian's arms, he had collected the notes he had received which correlated with the bully's handwriting. Furthermore, Sebastian had taken the initiative to record the conversation between Kurt and Karofsky that was taking place over the phone on Adam's cell, just in case the police refused to believe Kurt's story. They had with little doubt, it turned out, partly due to the help of Santana, who had rallied Sue to be on backup, giving the police a history of Karofsky's time at McKinley. That had been enough for them to deal with it. Karofsky was still a minor, so expulsion from Dalton and a spell at juvie was all they could do for him. Kurt knew that Sebastian had a different outlook, but Kurt himself was fine with just getting Karofsky away from him. He didn't need him to be locked up for the rest of his life or anything like that, he just needed distance. And no contact. If he surfaced again, Kurt would look into a restraining order.

But for now, everything was going smoothly. Or at least it would be, once Kurt was allowed to move from his resting spot. Damn protective boyfriends.

Kurt startled slightly as his phone rang. There was a second's hesitation as he wondered who was on the other end, but he had since changed his number and was only giving it out to those who really needed it. His close Warbler friends, the New Directions and his Dad and Carole. That was his life and he was perfectly happy with those in it. He had jokingly blanched at the thought of Rachel Berry having his phone number, but no malice was intended.

Kurt looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey, Dad."

The story that they were giving to Burt was that Kurt was practicing some choreography and since the Warblers did not have a dance studio, he found an empty classroom. He was light-headed and fainted, falling into the window. It was a pretty unbelievable story, but Burt had fallen for sketchier. Like the time Kurt had gotten a slushy attack and told his father that it had rained, even though it was a perfectly sunny day in Lima, Ohio. Kurt had no idea how he had even remotely gotten away with that mega lie, but Burt had just grunted and let him dry his clothes.

"Hey, kiddo! How are you feeling?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I'm pretty much healed, Sebastian's got me on a strict eating regime."

"You're usually so good at looking after yourself, you need to be eating three meals a day, Kurt. Don't they cater at that fancy school of yours?"

Even though Burt couldn't see him, Kurt kept the smile off his face and subsequently out of his voice. "They do, it's just that Regionals has gotten me a little bit stressed out. It turns out that having solos in competition takes a lot more work than simply just harmonizing in the background. I gotta start giving more credit to Rachel."

Burt laughed. "I'm damn proud of you, kid. Two solos in a row? These Warblers have better taste than the New Directions. I'm excited to see you at Regionals, but if it's causing you too much stress..."

"No, Dad it's fine. Honestly. I'm doing okay. I know I can't let it happen again."

"You'd better not. I'll come and disband the Warblers myself if they're putting your health in jeopardy."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dad, stop. It's nobody's fault but mine for overworking myself. I just need to find a balance." Kurt couldn't stop himself from yawning.

Burt coughed. "I can let you go if you need to rest."

Kurt shrugged to himself. "I don't mind. I could just call you tomorrow if you want."

Burt smiled. "I'd like that. Hey, I'll be seeing you at Regionals in a few days anyway. It'll be nice to see you and Sebastian again."

"Give my love to Carole and Finn."

"I will, buddy. Talk to you soon. Love you son."

"Love you too, dad."

Kurt tossed his phone onto the bedside table as Adam walked through the door. Kurt irrationally rolled his eyes at the lack of peace, but he guessed that it was Adam's room too.

"Sorry if you were sleeping," Adam grimaced.

Kurt shook his head. "I've been awake for a while. I was talking to the New Directions and then I spoke to Blaine and then my dad called."

"Someone's a busy bee today."

"You know what they say, everyone wants to talk to you when you get injured."

Adam frowned. "Who exactly says that?"

Kurt smirked. "Me. I said that. I haven't thanked you, have I?"

"Did I do something?" Adam perched on the edge of the bed as Kurt patted it.

"You listened and let me talk. You've been here for me ever since I got here and I don't think I've thanked you properly for that. Plus you gave me two competition solos."

"That was the council's decision," Adam countered.

"We all know you make the final decision, Adam, it's not a secret. The council votes, but they vote based on what they think you would do."

"I don't think that's quite true, but anyway, I'd always vote for you. Your voice is unlike anything I've ever heard."

"That's sweet of you. I just hope I do a good job at Regionals." Kurt fidgeted slightly in his permanent seat.

"I'm sure you will. Are you hurting, Kurt?"

"No, I just...um...need to use the bathroom and my leg hasn't fully healed and it still hurts to walk on it. Sebastian's on his way over anyway, I'm sure I can wait."

Adam nodded. "I could always help you, I'm sure you're desperate. Just so you don't have to wait for Sebastian."

As Kurt nodded rather reluctantly, Adam walked over and hesitated.

"Bridal or fireman?"

Kurt smirked. "It's only across the room. Bridal is fine."

"Oh, Kurt. I knew it was always me you wanted."

Kurt wanted to wince. That statement could have been rather awkward considering Kurt and Adam had never quite discussed Adam's feelings that they both knew were there but had never fully been expressed. But Adam was smiling and Kurt took that as a good sign.

"How about I ditch Sebastian and we run away together?"

Adam smiled as he lifted Kurt. "My family have an unused cottage in England we could hide away in."

"I'd like that, you big strong man."

Adam chuckled and Kurt felt his stomach vibrate as they walked (well, Adam walked) over to the small en-suite bathroom they shared.

"You can just put me down here," Kurt instructed.

"Yes, sir," Adam replied mockingly. He laughed as Kurt shut the bathroom door and perched on his own bed.

As if on cue, Sebastian entered the room, holding a sizable stack of movies. Sebastian's eyes immediately moved to the bed, where Kurt was not.

"Where's Kurt?" Sebastian breathed quickly.

Adam stood, putting a hand on his chest. "Seb, relax. Kurt's in the bathroom. Like literally just a few seconds ago. He'll be out in a second."

Sebastian visibly deflated and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh god. I just keep worrying. I know Karofsky isn't here anymore, I just panicked. I've been having nightmares about it all and I just can't get that image out of my head."

Kurt chose that precise moment to emerge from the bathroom. "Bas, its fine.  _I'm_  fine. We're all going to be okay, I promise."

Sebastian walked over and wrapped him a wordless hug.

Suddenly Kurt believed his own words; they would all be okay. And he would be okay because Sebastian would always be there for him and that love meant more to Kurt than he knew how to properly express.

* * *

Regionals turned out to be a shockingly normal affair. Despite the Warblers stellar vocals and set list, Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to lose.

Part of him wanted them to, considering the New Directions would be disbanded if they didn't advance to Nationals, but he also wanted to  _be_  at Nationals with the Warblers. It was a tricky situation and it was only when he properly thought about it that Kurt realised he would be happy with any outcome. It was fairly clear to everybody involved that Aural Intensity were not about to win the competition. It was either going to be the New Directions going to New York or the Warblers making history as the first all-boys acapella choir to compete at Nationals in the history of show choir. Rachel had looked it up when Kurt had asked about the precedent of what they were doing.

"Nervous?"

Jeff sidled up to Kurt, nudging his arm lightly.

"Oddly enough, I'm not. There's the usual pre-show jitters, but I know I'm going to kill my solo and Sebastian will kill his and it's be fine. As long as we don't mess up, we have a good chance of winning."

Jeff leaned in, smirking. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

Kurt conceded. "I know how good we are, but the New Directions are planning something really special for this competition."

"Ooh, pray tell," Jeff replied quickly.

"They're performing an original song."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Yeah, we're gonna lose."

Adam chose that moment to walk past, frowning. "Jeff! None of that. Positive attitudes only in this green room."

"But Kurt told me—."

"I know what Kurt told you, he told me too. This may work in our advantage if they can't write songs well."

Over the next ten minutes, the word about original songs had started to spread around the group. Blaine was discussed something heatedly with Alex, probably debating who could write the best song or something, Kurt didn't know. He just hoped Blaine was behaving himself and taking some time for himself. He did deserve it, after everything.

"Okay, Warblers," Elliott clapped his hands. "Places! Sebastian's solo is first and we go into Kurt's. You ready, Seb?"

Sebastian looked across the room to Kurt. "Never been more ready in my life."

When Kurt and the Warblers walked out onto the stage, the applause was loud and steady. Most of the audience had clearly seen them at Sectionals. Kurt gave a quick wink to the New Directions before taking his place in the formation for Sebastian's solo.

He was smiling proudly as Sebastian stepped forward, grinning at the audience. "Ladies, gentlemen and those of non-binary gender identities, we are the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Kurt grinned at the polite opening as the Warblers began their opening harmonies. Sebastian walked in a circle on the spot before singing his opening lines.

" _Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup. They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe."_

Kurt tried to remember his part while smiling, being immensely proud of the stunning vocals that were coming from his boyfriend.

Sebastian stepped backwards as the Warblers branched out into a new formation. " _Pools of sorrow waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind, possessing and caressing me"_

Kurt stepped up alongside Sebastian as he sang the next lines. " _Jai Guru Deva Om._

" _Nothing's gonna change my world."_ He sang it like a promise, like a warning to anyone else that might step in Kurt's way, a protective oath that floated around Kurt like safety net.

Sebastian changed direction and walked up to Adam.  _"Nothing's gonna change my world."_

Sebastian turned to approach Blaine.  _"Nothing's gonna change my world."_

"  _Nothing's gonna change my world,"_ Sebastian sang another time at he put his arm around Elliott, who was grinning wildly whilst harmonizing.

The Warblers shifted formations again, the alternations being Kurt's idea during a rehearsal in which he had wanted Karofsky far away from him while Sebastian performed. Considering its origins, Kurt thought it had worked rather well.

" _Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes and call me on and on across the universe,"_ Sebastian sang out, projecting his voice.

" _Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box. They stumble blindly as they make their way across the universe_."

And this was where Kurt's artistic risk would either pay off or fall flat. As Sebastian sang, " _Jai Guru Deva Om"_ , Elliott's beautiful falsetto echoed the words an octave higher.

Kurt listened in relief as he realised it was working, they sounded flawless.

" _Nothing's gonna change my world,"_  Sebastian sang a final time as he ended their shortened version of the song.

The applause definitely reflected their performance. The New Directions were on their feet, cheering and whistling. Kurt stood, basking in the reaction, even though it wasn't his solo yet. As it looked like the Warblers were closing in on themselves, their low harmonies started up once again. Kurt stepped forward quickly, his stage presence radiating charisma.

Once the harmonies replacing the piano came in, Kurt took a deep breath and smiled.  _"Dancing scars from long nights, I've been bruised by your light."_

Kurt tilted his head up, singing the next line a plea from a long time ago, something he hadn't realised he was going to find.  _"Help me now, lonely lover! Show me how to uncover!"_

" _Freak of mother, nature's game, I could blame her for my brain_ ," Kurt sang as the Warblers took up the oohs and ahs beautifully, a stunningly unconventional six-part harmony for this song. It should not have worked, but the talented members of the show choir made it work. Kurt was still in awe of their talent and skill level.

Then he thought about what the line meant to him. He supposed that he could blame his mother for the things that had gone wrong in his life, for her not being around, but what good would that have done? She died, hit by a stupid drunk driver whom Kurt wished he would never set eyes on, for he didn't know what he would do. Would he kill them? He rather thought he had in him to take the life of the person who took the one person who fully understood him. He loved his father, but he had a bond with his mother unlike anything he had experienced, even to this day.

Sebastian loved him, but it was different. He still didn't know everything about him. Sebastian was still left stoic at some jokes about his past with the New Directions, but that would all come in time.

Kurt vocalised along with the Warblers, adding another harmony into the mix before the next verse kicked in. This was the one that meant everything to Kurt. The words resonated with his past, with everything he needed to let go. He was singing to David Karofsky. He was singing to the drunk driver. He was singing to everyone who had ever hurt him badly enough for it to linger. He glanced at one Noah Puckerman in the audience and wondered if he was still singing to the boy. Judging by the proud smile on his face, Kurt would have said that Noah was over his issues with Kurt and had come to see him in a completely different light.

" _Days of darkness make me smile,_ " Kurt reflected through the song.  _"No one's safe here for a while."_  Kurt thought about all the times he had been truly mean as a result of his emotional trauma. Even if it was just a savage comment to one of his friends or a time he had blown up at his father for something that was insignificant. There was a period in sophomore year where he was truly broken up. The end of the year was a strange one, with his crush on Finn going drastically wrong, his father seeming to prefer the taller boy to him, Glee Club gearing up for a defeat, the bullying was worsening still and it was nearing the anniversary of his mother's death. It was a confusing time and one which Kurt had admitted to himself that he wouldn't have been too pleasant to be around. He liked to smile at those times, though, for they had made him stronger. He knew his limits, and he knew how to not let himself get to the point where his problems would fester. He had to express them in whatever way he saw fit. Through the arts or writing or even exercise. It all worked, it all helped him to  _let go_. Which was exactly what this performance was doing.

With every note, Kurt felt a little part of his story melt away into the spotlights.

" _Say you're happy, yeah for real. Come to my side, got time to kill_ ," Kurt sang, relishing in the fact that he was truly happy, or at least he would be when he went back to his therapist and talked away his Karofsky issues and had time to  _heal_.

The Warblers joined in with the next chorus. It was still Kurt's solo, but the song was a duet in a lot of places besides the verses, so their underlying backup provided a boost to Kurt's main vocal.  _"Freak of mother, nature's game. I could blame her for my brain. Oh, oh, ooh, ooh, oh!"_

Kurt stepped forward still, the lights dimming down slightly. The Warblers lowered their volumes as Kurt sang the bridge, making it more heartfelt and somber. Kurt sang it as thought he was Karofsky, having been told that sometimes thinking about the other side of things can help with recovery.

" _Love made me do crazy things, loving life turned me insane,"_  Kurt sang, thinking about whatever what Karofsky felt for him was love or just deluded... _something_. Maybe the boy thought that was the way to get Kurt to love him and the only way Kurt recognised him to express feelings. He wasn't sure and he doubted that he would ever know. He wasn't sure he actually wanted to know.

" _Love shoots the pain though my veins, loving life turned me insane. And maybe it's beautiful, maybe it's beautiful_ ," Kurt rasped, improvising a run that paid off. Once again, his impromptu choices were paying off. Maybe he  _was_  born to do this, after all.

As Kurt prepared his voice for the biggest part of the song where he would be belting over the Warblers chorus, he looked at his friends in the audience who gave him a big thumbs up and a grin.

" _Freak of mother, nature's game! I could blame her for my brain_ ," Kurt sang, diverting the rhythms and melodies slowly but effectively, singing tangentially to the Warblers. They vocalised together, Kurt's voice soaring higher than theirs, into new heights.

" _Freak of mother!"_  Kurt belted above the chorus. " _I could blame her! Oh!"_ Kurt projected his voice right to the back of the audience, being careful not to strain himself and lost himself in the notes he belted. He descended back to a comfortable range as the Warblers slowed down simultaneously as the makeshift piano vocals took their place once more, like at the beginning of the song.

" _Dancing scars...from long nights. I've been bruised...by your light. Oh, oh."_

The Warblers provided the final cadence as Kurt's vibrato tapered off into the silence. The auditorium paused for a second before erupting into applause, everybody unanimously raving. They whistled and shouted for him. He saw his dad in the audience subtly wipe tears from his eyes. Someone threw him a rose. Kurt picked it up as the Warblers moved from their positions and swarmed him, lifting him into the air and carrying him offstage. Kurt waved one last time at the audience before they emerged backstage.

The green room was raucous. Everyone was cheering, even though Kurt still wasn't sure they would win, he was happy with their performances. Sebastian wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I'm not sure you've ever sounded better," he commented.

Kurt handed him the rose. "I could say the same. Both songs were risky to perform at a competition, but I think they paid off."

"They definitely did. I never thought I would hear a Broods song at a show choir competition but you really nailed it."

Kurt checked his watch. "Crap. We've got five minutes until the New Directions go on. I was going to go and see them but they need to focus. Let's go take our seats!"

Everyone muttered their congratulations to Kurt as they walked out to the seats and prepared themselves for the performances they were about to see.

Kurt went to sit with Burt and Carole as New Directions opened up, with Rachel's solo of Ariana Grande's  _Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart_ , Kurt was impressed that they had incorporated the dancing once again into their routine.

Kurt was also pleasantly surprised at their next song, which had Sam and Santana, his best friends, singing a duet together. Their rendition of Us The Duo's  _Telephone_  was a shocking choice, but they performed it beautifully. Finn's backing vocals had improved and Kurt was impressed.

He made a face as Rachel began to sing in their group number too, an original that Kurt wasn't sure about until the chorus. The lyrics were oddly specific to their experiences, probably with Coach Sylvester, so Kurt wasn't how they would be received.

When he saw the slushy cups, he gurgled and choked on his laugh. When he saw the confetti pouring out of them, he knew that the New Directions had won and were advancing to Nationals.

"We lost," Kurt whispered to his dad. Carole smiled politely, but obviously thought so too.

Kurt turned to the team and patted Elliott's knee.

"What?"

"I think we just lost," Kurt explained.

Elliott nodded shortly like he thought the same.

When New Directions were announced at the winners, nobody was surprised. Their set had been great and  _different_ , something that Kurt had wanted to see since Sectionals. The Warblers had indeed taken second place as predicted, but that wasn't enough to take them to Nationals.

* * *

"Another tie would have been wonderful," Blaine grumbled as they took their places on the bus. Kurt was sitting with Jeff once again.

"It's fine, Blaine," Sebastian replied. "They wrote  _original songs_ , I think they deserve it."

Adam nodded. "At least we know what to do next year."

Kurt shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. If I'm correct, Vocal Adrenaline will get to work writing an original ballad for Nationals and by the time next year rolls around, it'll be gimmicky and the judges won't appreciate the copying."

Adam and Elliott exchanged a look. They definitely knew who was taking a spot on the Council for next year.

"You don't seem too upset about losing," Jeff commented. "And to your old club as well."

Kurt shrugged. "This year has been a lot. It would have been nice to win, but I can't complain when everything has finally worked out for me. I have a great group of friends, a wonderful boyfriend and I'm also hitting New York at the end of the year just like New Directions. So it's not Nationals, who cares?"

"I care," Blaine tried, but nobody was listening.

"As far as I see it, I won. Just not the competition."

Kurt looked back and Sebastian and smiled.

Sebastian beamed back and winked.

Kurt settled in his seat as Jeff launched into a conversation about something Kurt wasn't really listening to. He tried, but he was too distracted by all of the positive thoughts running around his head. He wasn't used to it.

As he thought about his life, he guessed that he better start getting used to good things, because as long as he had Sebastian, everything was going to be good.

* * *

_3 Months Later_

"Are you almost done?" Sebastian sighed.

Kurt grumbled. "I swear, carry-on luggage does not provide efficient amounts of things that I might need. I'm almost over my weight allowance and I still have to pack alternative outfits!"

Sebastian sighed. "Do you want to put them in my case?" He had packed efficiently, only taking what he was really going to need. If he forgot anything, he would just buy it in New York.

Kurt beamed up at him. "I knew I got with you for a reason."

"Oh, so it had nothing to do with my rugged good looks and charming sensibilities?"

Kurt waved a hand in mock indifference. "Oh they were just add-ons. I have to put up with them if I want the extra luggage space.

"I tell you, this trip could not have come at a better time. Everyone at McKinley is up in arms about Quinn being Prom Queen because apparently she won't shut up about it, they're heading to Nationals next week and they're not the greatest communicators right now. And I just had my ass handed to me by finals week, so New York is the only place that can sooth my soul right now."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the melodrama. "Anywhere you're with me would work. I know just how to calm you down." Sebastian stepped behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

Kurt sighed. "It's not working. I think I need to draw from The Kurt Locker."

Having almost forgotten about his Christmas gift, Sebastian fetched it from the other room. "Pick a number, sweetheart."

Kurt withdrew number four.

"Ah, that one reads...a shoulder rub!"

"You're kidding," Kurt groaned.

"I am," Sebastian winked back. "Number four is...I have to let you style my hair."

Kurt's eyes sparkled. "Really? I've been wanting to do this for  _so_  long now but you're always so particular. Yes! Okay, come here. Trust me, you are in the best hands."

Sebastian grinned at Kurt set to work. "Oh trust me, I know I am. Who could be better than you?"

"Nobody. That's the point." Kurt's hands roamed through Sebastian's hair as the latter moaned at the contact.

"Don't do that," Kurt snapped. "It makes it so hard not to act on what I'm feeling."

"So do it," Sebastian suggested.

Kurt whispered something surreptitiously that sounded like "on the plane" and Sebastian shivered, now having a reason to look forward to their journey.

"I love you," Sebastian uttered, leaning back into Kurt's tender touch.

Kurt kissed his head and beamed. "I love you too."

"Next stop, New York."

Kurt was looking forward to New York more than he was letting on. It was his chance to find out once and for all if he was destined to live there after graduation when they enrolled in college. Sebastian would surely get into Columbia, his dream school, and Kurt would try his hardest for Juilliard or Tisch, somewhere where he could focus on his vocation and hone it so he could perform on Broadway. That was still the dream, after all.

But now Sebastian was with him and he had a new dream, of marriage when it was legal and children and living a long and happy life with Sebastian.

Because after all that happened in his life, this year alone, he rather thought he deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: 
> 
> Sebastian sang "Across The Universe" by Rufus Wainwright   
> Kurt sang "Freak of Nature" by Broods ft. Tove Lo 
> 
> The New Directions setlist songs are mentioned in the chapter, but the original song in the group number was "Loser Like Me" by Glee Cast, obviously. 
> 
> Thank you all for supporting and reading, it means a lot! I love this story and I'm glad a lot of you do too!


End file.
